Sin vernos
by lux-zosa
Summary: La vida matrimonial de Viktor rozaba las estrellas, con un encantandor esposo y dinero brotando hasta de sus poros, su vida era perfecta. Pero ¿Que pasaría si Yuuri tiene que volver al negocio familiar? Dos meses sin caricias y mimos de parte de su esposo parecen ser un infierno. Drama/Romance/Viktuuri/LemonR18
1. Preludio

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: Lenguaje Obsceno, Lemon R18, OCC(?), Errores**_ ** _ortográficos, Drama~, Romance y él Sugar Daddy de Viktor._**

* * *

La mañana marcaba las ventanas con el albor que se asomaba por ellas, cada pequeño rayo cayendo en la suave y exquisita piel de un albino, que dormía cálidamente en una cama matrimonial, sin ropa por lo que se veía y una sonrisa boba en los labios. Tal vez por aquel sueño extraño o pervertido que tenía.

-Yuuri~ Ngh…- Se volteo con un hilillo de saliva corriendo por su mentón y tanteo el colchón esperando encontrar el mullido y candente cuerpo de su esposo a su lado. No obstante ante el vacio de las sabanas gimió entristecido y se cubrió por completo con las sabanas tapándose de los rayos del sol y disfrutando aun que sea, de sus sueños húmedos.

-Viktor – Pero se vio interrumpido cuando una cabellera azabache le dio suaves golpecitos en su hombro tratando de despertarlo – Viktor…- Susurraba Yuuri algo angustiado al ver la hora – Vas tarde a tu traba- ¡Ah! – Antes de terminar su frase se vio envuelto por unos fuertes brazos que le rodearon por completo la cintura tumbándole a la cama. Con el rostro sonriente de Viktor debajo suyo, su esposo hundió la nariz en su cuello y bajo las manos hasta sus pantalones apretándole el trasero-

-Hoy no quiero ir a trabajar~- Gimió besando el cuello del azabache – Quiero quedarme con Yuuri hoy~

-V-Viktor – se sonrojo levantándose hasta quedar sentado en su vientre – Vas tarde a tu trabajo – Se cruzó de brazos – Es mi responsabilidad de que no faltes, eres el jefe por dios – Viktor hizo un puchero y saco su haz bajo la manga. Poner los ojos en blanco y similar que lloraba

-P-pero Yuuri

-No. – Negó el azabache rotundamente –Eso funcionaba conmigo cuando éramos novios – Espeto – Ahora, o bajas tu erección de una vez pervertido – Dio un casto salto encima de su polla – O te obligo a bañarte con agua fría a ver si te despiertas de una vez –Viktor negó rápidamente nervioso. Aunque también divertido, amaba cuando Yuuri se comportaba así, era tantas de las sorpresas que ocultaba esa caja de bombones nipona –

-Ya voy – Respondió levantándose a regañadientes – Ah pero – Se enderezo con las sabanas escurriendo de su piel como el agua para mostrarse completamente desnudo – Se te olvido mi beso de buenos días – Siseo robándole un asfixiante beso francés mientras que agarraba su pequeña cintura – Es mi desayuno matutino – Se lamio los labios con un dedo posado en sus labios brillosos mientras que se metía al baño con una risa grave de su parte que no era nada más al ver el bochornoso rostro del moreno.

* * *

-¡Voy tarde! – Chillo amarrándose las agujetas de sus zapatos oxford – Ah ¡La corbata! – Estaba entrando en pánico, no algo común en Viktor Nikiforov, pero sí cuando sabía que todo dependía de él si no iba. -¡Yuuri!

-No grites Viktor, me pones nervioso a mí también –Salió de la cocina el nipón con un apretado pantalón de mezclilla ceñido al cuerpo y una camisa con los pliegues metidos dentro de su pantalón - ¿Cuantas veces te he enseñado a amarrártela? - regaño enternecido – Nunca aprendes – Suspiro con una sonrisa jocosa mientras que sujetaba la corbata del albino y comenzaba a enlazarla.

-Sabes que se me olvidan las cosas – Siseo él ruso con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas – Además me gusta la cara que haces cuando amarras mi corbata, los ojos te brillan y te causa mucha gracia, te vez monísimo – Esta vez fue el turno de Katsuki en explotar en un vivo color rojo jalando de mas el lazo.

-Eres todo un caso – Espeto subiendo el nudo de la corbata con una risilla empapando sus labios – Y bien, señor Nikiforov, dígame ¿quién es el hombre más poderoso de este país? – Le toco el pecho mirándole con gracia.

-Definitivamente soy yo – Sonrió - ¿Y quién es el esposo más lindo del mundo?

-Ay Viktor por favor – Se carcajeo el nipón - ¿No crees que somos muy cursis? – Se empino jadeando en su boca

-No, de hecho, me encanta esto –Admitio – Y más esto – Se acercó juntando sus labios en un casto beso que lentamente para debilidad de Yuuri se estaba convirtiendo en algo más caliente y ardiente.

Sin embargo rápidamente Viktor se separó y los hilillos de saliva se rompieron, con el vaho caliente que salía de sus bocas y el trémulo cuerpo del pelinegro que por poco y no se podía mantener en pie

-V-Viktor no olvides que deje tu almuerzo encima de la mesa del comedor – Jadeo recuperando la compostura - ¿Lo agarraste? –Él embobado ruso asintió mirando fijamente sus ojos – Entonces vete ya, el _Lamborghini_ esta parqueado en toda la calle – Agarro las manos que yacían en su cintura y se las entregó al dueño – Nos vemos. - Sonrió juntando las manos detrás de su espalda mientras que él ruso emocionado asentía y abría la puerta todavía demasiado torpe y despistado.

Su vida matrimonial era como un sueño

Un sueño muy ajetreado.

* * *

-¡Yuu-ri ¡ Cuánto tiempo~ - El saludo al otro lado del teléfono lo distrajo mientras que lavaba la ropa, su celular de pronto comenzó a vibrar y por tener las manos llenas de jabón y cloro le toco ponerlo en altavoz, escuchando muy vivamente el acento siamés de su mejor amigo.

-¡Phichit! Cuanto tiempo – Se rio él estrujando la ropa – ¿Y eso que me llamaste?, se supone que estas muy ocupado ¿Qué pasa? – Se detuvo en su labor realmente curioso ¿Que era tan importante como para llamarlo?

-Ah bueno… es que necesitamos que vuelvas – Yuuri alzo una ceja sin entender - A la empresa Yuuri, te necesitamos – Arrugo la nariz lavándose rápidamente las manos y secándoselas con el mismo pantalón que usaba

\- ¿Y eso porque? Sabes que me retire, Mari tomo el cargo como presidenta de la empresa de papá después de que me casara con Viktor – Se recargo en una de las columnas de su casa –

-Sí, tienes razón, pero Mari ha decidido tomarse unas vacaciones – Se escuchó una suave risilla al otro lado del teléfono – Sabes que desde el principio para ella fue muy desalentador saber que tendría que ser la heredera de la empresa cuando supo que te habías enrollado con él guapo empresario Viktor Nikiforov - Él pelinegro rememoro la cara de su hermana cuando se hizo público ante todos en un canal de televisión. Nunca olvidara su rostro repleto de preocupación –

-…Pero Phichit…sabes que no pu-

-Mira Yuuri, para mí que te conozco y sé de la vida matrimonial que llevas es muy duro el decirte esto –Trago saliva sabiendo que incluso para él moreno, esto debía de ser más duro para él, ya que desde un inicio fue él el que los junto –Sin embargo me veo en la obligación de decirte, sabes que ninguno que no sea del apellido Katsuki puede tomar el cargo en la empresa – Yuuri resoplo removiéndose el cabello, parece que algunos olvidaban que ya no tenía ese apellido

-Está bien – Se sentó lentamente en una de las sillas del comedor, apretando los puños, los nudillos demasiados blancos por la fuerza ejercida – Pero ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo duran las vacaciones de Mari? – Pregunto buscando un alivio para la angustia que cortaba su respiración

-Sí, en dos meses – se mordió el labio desesperado. Eso es mucho –

-¿Es lo mismo que hacía antes de que me casara con Viktor? –

-Bueno…- el titubeo en su voz lo descoloco completamente – Sabes que ya varias compañías han firmado contrato con nosotros, obviamente no es como era cuando estabas a cargo – Cruzo sus piernas apoyando un codo en la mesa pesadamente – Pero todos aquí confiamos en que lograras llevar la empresa a su rumbo actual, definitivamente no la dejaras caer – Yuuri miro su mano y después su dedo anular, deslumbrando un anillo de oro que tenía el nombre de su esposo grabado y la mitad de un bonito copo de nieve– No te preocupes, estaremos ahí para ti y-

-Phichit – Lo interrumpió secamente el azabache mirando un punto fijo de la mesa

-¿Sí? –

-Voy a matar a Viktor. – Rezongo el pelinegro levantándose de la silla – Definitivamente es un idiota – Se acercó hasta tomar de la mesa una bolsa que decía almuerzo con un corazón dibujado y su rostro sonriente –

Al otro lado del teléfono Phichit suspiro tontamente

\- Yuuri~ Ve a reprender a tu hombre~, hablamos más tarde, suerte en tu castigo – murmuro intrépidamente sacando al frente su osada personalidad – Adiós~- Yuuri colgó entornado los ojos y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Después bajo, se colocó las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón y rebusco las del auto listo para agarrar el almuerzo olvidado mientras que caminaba velozmente hasta la puerta. En eso se encontro con Makkachin que desde la madrugada estuvo todo este tiempo en el jardín escavando y jugando.

Yuuri le acaricio la cabeza al juguetón canino y con sus pantalones apretados y camisa con mangas, apago la alarma de seguridad de su mercedes-Benz, abrió con un botón la reja de su casa y se metió a su auto pisando el acelerador para manejar entre aquellas calles con andenes de oro y un despampanante sol que le regalaba a su piel un suave bronceado.

El señor Nikiforov sí que estaba en problemas.

* * *

Se detuvo en el parqueadero del lugar y bajo vertiginosamente volviendo a oprimir el botón de seguridad. Después miro la hora en el reloj que tenía y a zancadas se fue acercando hasta llegar a las puertas de la gran empresa Nikiforov, en donde se plantó en la misma a paso firme, para así empujarla y encontrar a la recepcionista que levanto la mirada saludándole animadamente

-¡Señor Yuuri! – Sara dejo a un lado la libreta en la que escribía y se bajó los lentes -¿Que le trae por aquí? – El moreno se detuvo en el centro de la sala y volteo totalmente avergonzado. ¿Desde cuándo era tan descortés para no saludar al entrar?

-Perdona – Se inclinó escondiendo la bolsa con el almuerzo de Viktor detrás de su espalda – Busco a Viktor ¿Sabes dónde está? – él pelinegro suspiro aliviado cuando miro su reloj, estaba a tiempo-

-Está en una conferencia, pero le avisare de inmediato que usted está aquí y-

-Sara ¿Quién es este sujeto y que hace aquí? – Importunamente un hombre un poco más alto que él se detuvo a su lado tratando de intimidarlo, lo cual solo le causo nervios al azabache que en verdad no quería tener ningún problema – Oiga, usted no puede entrar así nada más, no se crea el dueño de lugar – Sara hizo ademanes exagerados tratando de detener a su estúpido hermano Crispino y se golpeó la frente llena de pena ajena cuando aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Mickey.

-Perdona. – Se ofendió Yuuri mirándolo a los ojos. Suficiente con la humillación que pasaba al preguntarle quien era y más aún al decirle que no debía de estar aquí.

Pero si hasta el podría ser dueño de ese lugar.

-Mickey – Siseo Sara jalándole la oreja derecha a su imprudente hermano. Lista para darle un buen sermón - Calla tu boca, que no vez – Le susurró al oído abochornada– Es él esposo de Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Nikiforov – Él Crispino mayor se congelo en su lugar igual que una estatua de hielo y se puso más pálido que una hoja.

-Perdónelo, es algo novato – El nipón asintió con una sonrisa suave en los labios. - ¿Le digo algo al señor Nikiforov mientras usted sube? – Él azabache se dirigió al ascensor y desde ahí asintió

-Dile que en 7 minutos estaré en su oficina. – termino justo cuando las puertas se cerraron-

-En-Entonces…Vik-Viktor se casó con un-un hombre…y significa que es homo-homo –La hermana menor planto una mano en toda la mejilla de Michele y el chasquido sonó tan fuerte que casi partió el viento. ¿Acaso no veía televisión? Todo mundo lo sabia

-Ya supéralo – le regaño – Como si no estuvieras coladito por Emil –

-Eh ¡¿Pero qué dices?! – Las cosas en el primer piso se ponían jocosas, con Sara carcajeándose y Mickey rojo de la vergüenza ante las burlas de su hermana, casi todo lo contrario a los pisos ejecutivos.

* * *

-Soy un idiota – Se regañó el albino golpeando su cabeza en el escritorio – Tengo hambre, Chris~ dime que trajiste algo de tu almuerzo – Echo una ojeada a su comida y trato de meter la mano siendo repelida de inmediato por él suizo que disfrutaba de sus papitas fritas

-Quien te manda a olvidarte de tu almuerzo – Se cruzó de piernas mirando fijamente lo dramático que estaba siendo él ruso – Y aún más al saber que te lo hizo Yuuri. Si fuera tú nunca olvidaría una comida hecha por las bellísimas manos de ese lindo nipón – suspiro embobado

-Deja de meterte con mi esposo, Christophe – Lo miro seriamente con una oscura sombra en sus ojos – Sabes que podría plantarte un puño en la cara si te veo ligándole – Siseo recuperando la compostura y justando sus manos que estaban apoyadas en el escritorio.

-Vaya, vaya~ ¿y donde quedarían tus modales entonces?- Pregunto mordazmente con una fuerte aura de socarronería

-Sabes que con Yuuri hasta aquello se pierde – Advirtió – Solo, mantente alejado – El ambiente pesado se intensificó cuando los dos se quedaron callados, con una profunda afonía cayendo sobre ellos. La competitividad y el odio oliéndose por todo el ambiente. Tan fuerte y aplastante como para hacerte asfixiar.

-Tch, veo que ni siquiera con hambre se te quita lo idiota y celoso – Sonrió el suizo empinando la copa hacia sus labios – Deberías dejar de hacer esa cara, solo logras asustarme – Y así como repentinamente comenzaron a pelearse, dejaron de hacerlo, aun mas cuando el estómago del albino los interrumpió rugiendo tan fuerte como para que se doblara de dolor

-Tengo hambre~ - Gimió haciendo pucheros – Chris~ Comparte tu comida – Intento de nuevo robarle una papita pero el rubio le manoteo la mano.

-Ve a la cafetería y cómprate algo, para eso tienes dinero, hasta barras de oro – Viktor se hundió en su silla negando – Entonces muérete de hambre y deja de quejarte – Siseo mordiendo un fino pedazo de carne que agarro con un tenedor.

-No quiero levantar- el sonidito de su intercomunicador lo interrumpió en la proclamación de una de sus tantas quejas, en eso se cubrió los oídos y trato de ignorarlo.

-Sería bueno que contestaras –Chasqueo la lengua y tomo el auricular, enganchándoselo al oído –

-Diga.

-Señor Nikiforov, su esposo, Yuuri Nikiforov está en el ascensor en este instante – Él ruso se levantó tan bruscamente de su silla que la dejo caer de un estrepito, cortando la llamada con Sara y alejando todo aquella pereza que tenía encima.

Parecía que solo la presencia del nipón era como su propio bálsamo.

-¿Que paso? Te veo muy entusiasmado – Abrio un cajón de su escritorio y saco un espejo

-¿Cómo me veo? -Sonrió coquetamente guiñándole un ojo a su reflejo

-Ah…déjame adivinar…Yuuri va subiendo – no necesito una respuesta inmediata. Ya que la presencia del azabache se hizo notar cuando el ascensor lo dejo en el piso. Con su caminar seguro y su presencia poderosa que llamada la atención, con el suave perfume de vainilla llegando hasta sus fosas nasales, hasta la nariz del ruso que se sonrojo al ver a su amado afuera de su oficina. Saludando con una sonrisa a todo aquel que le saludara, con un pantalón apretado a sus piernas y una camisa con mangas que exquisitamente se subía hasta el codo, el primer botón abierto y sus clavículas niveas al descubierto.

Como en cámara lenta, el nipón empujo la puerta de su oficina y borro toda sonrisa cruzándose de brazos, sus labios tan rojos como los cerezos en una línea recta.

-Yuuri~ - El oji- verde fue el primero en hablar, interrumpiendo el momento – cuanto tiempo ~- Se acercó para darle un "amistoso "abrazo pero el azabache se escapó de sus brazos dando un paso hacia atrás – veo que todavía sigues siendo igual de penoso que siempre – Susurro sensualmente cuando las mejillas del pelinegro se volvieron rojas- Y también veo que sigues viéndote bien en esos pantalones–

Yuuri sonrió amablemente rodando los ojos y solo negó.

-Y yo veo que todavía sigues siendo soltero – Se recargo en la puerta con una sonrisa serena – Que pena por ti~ -Canturreo alzándose de hombre mientras suizo derrotado, salia de la oficina totalmente apenado.

Yuuri cuando era así, era hasta temible.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Mi amor! – Viktor estaba tan emocionado de ver a su amado en un día de trabajo, era como un vaso de agua fría en el desierto.

-Ah no – Se alejó de los brazos de Viktor, o lo _intento_ , ya que ahora lo tenía sujeto de su cintura – Suéltame – Espeto logrando que el albino hiciera un tierno puchero – Solo vine a dejarte el almuerzo - Se lo enterró en el pecho aprovechando su distracción para escapar de la prisión de sus brazos

-E-El almuerzo – Al ruso los ojos se le dilataron y la nariz se le arrugo.

Su esposo era el mejor.

-Y-Yuuri~ -Como si fuera un juego de niños, Nikiforov se puso a llorar, mientras que miraba con profundo amor la dichosa bolsa. Los ojos brillosos, y las mejillas rojas, enternecido totalmente.

-Ah-¡P-Pero! ¡No es para que llo-llores! – Toda la seguridad que el nipón ganaba solo en algunos días, totalmente inusuales como este, se esfumo cuando vio a su esposo derramar lágrimas, en verdad que no quería hacerlo llorar, era cierto que era muy duro a veces, pero solamente era porque le preocupaba y lo quería – Ah, Vik-Viktor – Se acercó a consolarlo cayendo en la trampa perfectamente.

Envuelto entre los brazos del albino, oculto en su fornido pecho, empapado de su colonia de hombre y de la seguridad de su sobrecogedora presencia que le rodeaba por completo.

Es cierto, era un idiota, enamorado de otro idiota.

-Yuuri es el mejor esposo del mundo~ - ronroneo el ruso con una voz demasiado cargada de melosidad. Mientras que repartía besos en el cuello de su pareja que se retorcía en risillas y jadeos de completa pena – Me estaba muriendo del hambre – Subió por su mejilla en un camino de besos metiendo las manos descaradamente en sus bolsillos traseros – Pero Yuuri me trajo el almuerzo – Sonrió cantarinamente casi interpretando a un ruiseñor en las mañanas.

-S-Sí...Viktor dete-detente – Pero lo contrario a su mandato, el oji-azul lo apretó fuerte contra sí y oculto su cabeza en el pecho del nipón enrojeciendo brillantemente ante su acción.

-Perdón. Yuuri se debió de preocupar cuando supo que no había traído mi almuerzo. Soy muy olvidadizo, prometo que no lo olvidare la próxima vez – Entonces, para terminar aquel cuadro tierno, el moreno suspiro y le acaricio el cabello apretándolo a su pecho, con sus clavículas al descubierto y su olor a vainilla.

* * *

-Debo de irme – informo el nipón separándose del abrazo – Debes seguir con el trabajo – le hizo saber señalándole la pila de hojas que tenía en el escritorio-

-Wuaaa~ Yuuri no quiero que te vayas – Y mientras que recibía contantes apretones y mimos, noto al otro lado del vitral, el escritorio de la secretaria.

-Viktor ¿Esa es tu secretaria? – El susodicho se despegó de su cuello y entrecerró los ojos divisando a la mujer sentada detrás de un escritorio

-Sí, es novata pero hace bien su trabajo – Halago dejando de lado toda conversación en la que tuviera que ver ella – Yuuri~ ¡Se me olvidaba decirte! Creo que hoy tendré quedarme hasta tarde, debo cumplir unas horas extras – Suspiro esperando una respuesta de parte del nipón, que escuetamente le ignoro mirando todavía a la muchacha - ¿Yuuri?

-¿Y siempre se viste así? – Pregunto mordazmente con el ceño fruncido provocando que Viktor se perdiera más de lo usual

-No es que la vea mucho…. pero sí, siempre trae una falda así de corta y camisas con escote ¿Por qué preguntas? – Susurro en su oído lentamente

-Oh – exclamo el azabache volteándolo a ver – Viktor – rodeo el cuello del ruso con sus dos manos y se inclinó un poco hasta quedar a su altura ignorando la pregunta – Sobre eso….en vez de quedarte trabajando en ese papeleo…– Yuuri miro de reojo la cara confundida de la pomposa mujer y sonrió – Porque no vas a casa y trabajas entre mis muslos ~ - ronroneo acunando sus mejillas listo para besarlo. – Te espero. – Siseo soplando en sus labios famélicos, con el engaño de sus movimientos, y su dedo deslizándose desde su cien hasta sus mejillas para terminar en su mentón levantándolo solo un poco.

Como si se burlara de él.

Y oh Dios, a Viktor le encantaba ese tipo de juegos

-Amazing! - Yuuri camino rápido, a zancadas, con el rostro rojo pero satisfecho de lo que había logrado. Ya tenía suficiente con que su esposo trabajara con miles de mujeres y que todas ellas se lo quisieran ligar. Y lo peor era que Viktor era muy despistado para saberlo, entonces ahí es cuando le tocaba actuar y dejar claro que ya estaba casado.

En resumen, Yuuri además de tener que vivir con su despreocupado y olvidadizo esposo, también tenía que alejar perras, con una descarada personalidad que aunque no quisiera admitir era parte suya.

Entonces, mientras que se subía al ascensor y se recargaba en él, se dio cuenta que desde ahora ya no estaría para Viktor, en dos meses máximo.

El nipón solo esperaba que sobreviera sin él.

* * *

 ** _¿Recuerdan que les dije que estaba haciendo un fic de catergoria M y que quería terminarlo rápido para subirlo? Pues aquí esta uvu Lo termine primero que con "A Tu Servicio My Lord" xD ¡Lo siento tanto! Ayer lo termine así que no pude escribir el capitulo. Les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas. Ya verán que el jueves habrá un nuevo capitulo. Sobre DWM, pues :'v tengo un pequeño bloqueo. Solo me falta escuchar mas música de los 80's para inspirarme._**

 ** _Por cierto el apellido de Yuuri aqui es Nikiforov, tal vez le diga Katsuki en la narración para que no se confundan y no repetir el "Yuuri"_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer, dependiendo de como me va iré actualizando. No se preocupen, de igual forma ya esta acabado xD. Sobrepasan los 5 capítulos tranquilos xD, ademas tendrá extras 7v7._**

 ** _Si les ha gustado dejar un review, los contesto con mucho gusto ademas que me dan ánimos._**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**

 ** _PD: Mappa lanzo un arte oficial en donde se muestran los anillos Viktuuri. Cada uno tiene la mitad de un copo de nieve y al juntarlo se completan ¡Que lindo! :333_**


	2. Frenesí

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece_**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores de Ortografía(?), LemonR18, distintas narraciones y Fetiches con las medias(?)**_

 _ **Casi no puedo actualizar uff**_

 _ **Disfruten.~**_

* * *

Cuando llegue a casa me di cuenta que ya era tarde para arreglar mis errores. ¿En serio? ¿Jugar entre mis muslos?

Que vergonzoso.

No era de más admitir que debía de cumplir con mi promesa, de seguro Viktor estaría tan animado como para acabar su papeleo antes de las 7 de la noche. Me pregunto si sabrá que lo hice por su secretaria o al contrario pensara que tengo un libido muy subido el día de hoy. Hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de mis ocurrencias.

Pero yendo al punto, aun con mi camiseta de mangas y los pantalones apretados que sin duda eran mis favoritos, cheque la hora y pensé que ya era hora de hacer el almuerzo y también lavar la ropa que deje en el lavadero jé.

Sin embargo en eso me pregunte ¿Que hare ahora? De seguro a Viktor le tomara por sorpresa el hecho de que ya no estaré. Debo de alguna manera amortiguar el golpe.

Y sé exactamente como tocar su punto bajo

* * *

Organice mis cosas rápidamente, casi barriendo mi oficina, con el paisaje de la ciudad a la vista de mi ventana, las luces relampagueantes y lo tranquilo de las calles. Todo aquello me acompañaba en mi pequeña carrera por sellar esos estúpidos papeles, con veracidad y sin titubear. Regalando con mi prolija caligrafía mi firma.

Cuando termine con la última hoja me tome un respiro, que en verdad no duro nada cuando salte de mí silla hacia el perchero a un lado de la puerta, agarrando la chaqueta de mi traje y acomodándome lo mejor que podía el cuello de mi camisa. Después metí las manos en mi bolsillo buscando las llaves de mi auto y las de casa.

Oh como ansiaba llegar a casa.

Apresuradamente, salí de la oficina cerrando con llave y camine a zancadas hacia el ascensor.

-Hey Hey – Con la mano lista para presionar el botón del elevador, Chris me llamo desde atrás pasando una mano por mis hombros - ¿Por qué tan deprisa Viktor? – Su aliento a menta me mareo por completo. ¿Pero cuantas mentas consumía este idiota?

-Hmm Digamos que…- Sisee cantarinamente con un dedo en los labios – Yuuri me espera en casa – Me deshice de su agarre y presione el botón del ascensor

-Oh vaya, que envidia – murmuro con desgana – Por si no sabías yo también tengo un polvo para esta noche –Sonrió triunfante

-¿Ah si? – Pregunte irónicamente adentrándome en el elevador – No me digas, ¿es el jefe de edición del piso 4? – Mi rubio amigo asintió orgulloso – Y yo que pensaba que ese chico era heterosexual – De hecho ya nada me sorprende – Bueno, entonces disfruta tu cita esta noche –

Miro mi reloj varias veces y zapateo en el piso impacientemente ¿Por qué tengo el piso más alto? Piso 20, Dios santo ¿Sera que el jefe de una empresa no puede estar más abajo? Lo peor es que el ascensor a veces se detiene para recoger a más personas. Como esa señora pomposa que siempre tiene un incómodo escote demasiado prometedor o el típico chico novato que anda estresado. Con la camisa manchada de café y un severo problema de acné en la cara. No dudada que era el secretario del gerente piso 5, ese tipo Georgie siempre me ha causado escalofríos. Además de ser muy dramático y severo, era muy sentimental y deprimente, pegándole su mala vibra a todo el que se le acercara.

Carraspee un poco mientras que la mayoría de empleados a mi alrededor,algo apretados, trataban de mantener su distancia, a pesar de todo, seguía existiendo ese miedo hacia mí y no era para más, como su jefe para ellos era una deidad aquí. Con mi grueso acento ruso, las facciones neutras, el traje, mi auto.

Es como si fuera un magnate.

Oh, espera lo soy.

Mientras que me aflojaba un poco la corbata, sentí en mi bolsillo la vibración de mi celular, así que discretamente lo saque y encontré un mensaje de Yuuri.

Me asuste por un momento ¿Sera que no podría estar en casa? ¿Un inconveniente?

No quería mostrar mi lado débil pero sin poder evitarlo me deprimí, el rostro deformándose en esas caras tontas que iban acorde a mi personalidad. Como un niño al no tener su juguete favorito.

No era justo.

Sin embargo abrí el mensaje y creo que primero debí de agarrarme de una pared, o tal vez estar a solas mejor, porque nada me prepararía a esto.

En el mensaje había una foto. Una foto que al contemplarla me volvía un manojo de nervios, la sangre se me subía al rostro, la saliva se me acumulaba en la boca, no podía respirar bien sin tener que llevarme una mano al pecho.

Oh Dios.

Mi mente volaba a mil por ahora cuando veía el trasero moreno y niveo de mi esposo. Con una lencería de color negra que le apretaba las caderas tan exquisitamente, se me hacía un delirio recorrer con la mirada su liguero y las medias, sus muslos rosáceos, las curvas de sus piernas, lo erótico de su retaguardia. Con la liga apretándole tan deliciosamente el trasero y las medias descendiendo.

Definitivamente Yuuri me tenía.

Sin notarlo, me cubrí la boca rápidamente, limpiando el hilillo de saliva que goteaba de las comisuras de mis labios, viendo embobado la imagen mientras que sin notarlo mi pantalón comenzaba a delatarme por completo.

Sentí algo húmedo y despegue la vista del móvil para mirar hacia abajo. Un bulto demasiado evidente para mi gusto golpeando mi pantalón, casi lastimándome en el proceso. La tenia dura y necesitaba llegar a casa lo más rápido posible.

Rápidamente oprimí el botón de stop del elevador y cuando se abrió salí despavorido del ascensor, ignorando a Mila la cual me saludo en el proceso, en eso abrí la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia y en tres en tres las baje, corriendo por mi vida y por el manjar que me recibía en casa.

Estaba tan desesperado que sin poder evitarlo me salte una barra de las escaleras, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, con el golpe contundente de mis zapatos al chocar con el piso, me vi obligado a aumentar el paso cuando la imagen de Yuuri en mi mente volvio.

Podria hacer tantas cosas~ Tantas~

Creo que en el rostro se me notaba lo embelesado que estaba, temblando sin control y algo de saliva en la comisura de la boca, los ojos brillosos y el cabello alborotado. Agradecía que apenas al llegar al estacionamiento me encontré con un guardia el cual amablemente me tendió las llaves las cuales sin ningún pudor arrebate de sus manos mientras que subía al auto, encendiendo el motor y subiendo el acelerador.

De ese modo en 8 minutos ya estaba en casa, jadeando y con el celular en mano y la foto de Yuuri, de mi sensual Yuuri.

Entonces cuando entre a la casa y subí a mi habitación, encontrándolo ante el espejo mientras que acomodaba lo que parecía las medias de su vestuario, no aguante más.

-Y-Yuuri – Cuando gemí su nombre él se volteo y sonrió tremendamente sonrojado.

-Bienvenido a casa –

* * *

Viktor se acerco hasta el moreno y le estampo un beso en los labios, acorralando a Yuuri hacia atrás que sentía como las manos del albino descendían por la liga de su lencería, la mano que jalaba con extrema lentitud su lencería negra mientras que le chupaba los labios y le hacia el amor con los mismos. Juntando las lenguas sin control y ahogándose al instante, con los fluidos de su contacto corriendo por su rostro, la gruesa saliva caliente fusionándose con su jadeos desesperados y el almizcle de su piel el cual Viktor olía y se estremecía mientras que la ropa le quemaba, le ardía.

-D-Dejame…- Yuuri se separó de golpe y se arrodillo entre sus piernas abriéndole la bragueta de su pantalón. El bulto que se veía le hacía tragar saliva sin parar, las manos inquietas y en las orillas de su pantalón, el cual bajo sin pudor alguno mareándose al tener la polla de Viktor tan cerca, boqueando y solo una tela separándolo de su destino. Sin embargo sin perder más tiempo le bajo el bóxer de color negro y agarro el pene de Viktor.

Sin poder evitarlo alzo la mirada mientras que se metía la cabeza de su miembro a la boca, lamiéndolo lentamente con la mirada pegada a los zarcos lujuriosos que lo miraban ahora. Mientras tanto Viktor posaba un dedo en sus labios repleto de saliva, como un niño al probar un dulce nuevo. Escuchando el chasquido de su lengua al pasar la lengua por la base, chupando el liquido preseminal que se derraba de su pene, con los dulces gemidos roncos de Viktor al meterse su polla hasta el fondo, mientras que la saliva resbalaba de su barbilla y sentía como su cabello era suavemente acariciado.

-Y-Yuuri – De un tirón su polla entre en toda su boca penetrando la misma, gimió mientras que la voz del ruso se corrompía en pequeños susurros en donde su nombre era el protagonista. Las lágrimas se salían de sus ojos y el calor le mareaba sin parar. Chupando con fervor y su lengua viajando en toda la extensión del tronco y la cabeza, con la mirada sujeta a sus ojos, avergonzado de lo que hacía pero satisfecho de la provocación que lograba. –¡Ah! Esp- Pero era muy tarde cuando en eso sintió como se venía por completo en su boca, con el semen escurriendo por su cara y los labios. Saco la polla de Viktor con algunos hilillos de saliva combinada con su esencia y mezclándose con sus lágrimas.

Después lo miro con su rostro manchado de semen y Viktor prosiguió a desatarse la corbata de un tiron, mientras que Yuuri con las piernas temblándole se enderezaba con su polla palpitante saltando de su lencería vulgarmente, sintiendo después las manos del albino agarrando sus muslos, apretándolos con un extrema saña que dejaba la marca de sus dedos en su sensible piel. –¡Ngh! – Gimió cuando fue levantando, con las piernas alrededor de las caderas del ruso y su boca otra vez robándole el aliento al albino.

Las manos del ruso agarraban su culo y acariciaba con suavidad las medias, las orillas de las medias que parecían quemarle en este instante. Sin embargo también sentía como su miembro tocaba el de Viktor, su miembro que comenzaba a reaccionar de nuevo, restregándose con la delgada tela de la lencería que le volvía loco. El semen pre-seminal corriendo por sus piernas, manchando las panties, con el ruso llevándoselo a la cama, sentándose en ella mientras que trataba de desabotonarse la camisa.

Yuuri que de igual forma estaba algo desesperado le ayudo, sin embargo cuando se deshicieron de esa horrible prenda, se vio acorralado de espaldas a cuatro con el culo alzado

-Wow~ Adoro mi regalo Yuuri – Se estremeció con el rostro caliente hundido en la almohada cuando sintió en su entrada el caliente vaho de Viktor. Su boca pegada a su culo y mojando con su ardiente aliento su agujero – Hasta tiene un lazo – Sonrió Viktor corriendo a un lado la lencería mientras que la liga lo hacía también –

-AAAAAH – Gimió apretando las sabanas y levantando el trasero – Haz-Hazlo Y-Ya

Viktor trago saliva y Yuuri cerró los ojos cuando en todo el cuarto se escuchó un chillido. Un estremecimiento cubrió su espalda y fue obligado a levantar el rostro, las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y la saliva pegada al paladar y lengua cada vez que gemía. Como columnas de cristal que se rompían al instante mientras que caía en su barbilla. Él albino chupaba su entrada mientras que pasaba un dedo por su polla, la misma que vio cuando bajo la mirada para ver su pene.

Tan erecto y palpitante, con la tela de la lencería a un lado y las venas que saltaban, el líquido pre-seminal corriendo por la extensión de su miembro, mientras que escuchaba el vulgar chasquido de su lengua.

Se agarró de la almohada con uñas cuando sintió la lengua del ruso colarse ahí, mientras que también metía sus dedos, a consecuencia su espalda comenzó a curvarse hacia abajo por las sensaciones que sentía.

-Adoro cuando Yuuri me succiona así – Y un beso negro le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, sintiendo como lentamente las manos de Viktor abrían más sus piernas, poniendo los pulgares más a fondo en su culo, abriéndole el paso a esas cavidades rosáceas. –

-¡Ngh! ¡Ahh! – El albino sentía como sus dedos se hundían en sus suaves muslos, enterrando las manos en su culo con la erecta polla de Viktor en su mirada, la pobre que palpitaba sin control tratando de llamar la atención.

Entonces, fue cuando Yuuri no aguanto más y arrastro una mano hasta su cintura bajándose la lencería hasta sus rodillas e interrumpiendo a Viktor de su labor.

-Por-Por favor… - Se crispo cuando miro los hilos de saliva que conectaban su entrada con la boca de Viktor – Mete-Metelo ya – Jadeo a punto de llorar hundiendo el rostro en almohada con las caderas tan alzadas como para tocar el mullido colchón con su pecho.

Viktor que tenía la ropa interior en los tobillos y una camisa a medio desabrochar, hecho un vistazo en el tocador y descubrió una botellita de lubricante que agarro rápidamente vertiéndola en toda su palma..

-V-Vikto- ¡Hm! ¡Fuah! – Una corriente eléctrica le erizo los pelos de la nuca cuando algo frio impacto con su entrada. El lubricante se resbalo por sus muslos haciendo que cada vez que acercara sus piernas se resbalaran una contra la otra causándole más vergüenza. Mientras tanto el ruso se proponía en empapar toda su polla con el lubricante. Pasando la mano por la punta y bajando hasta el poco vello púbico que tenía – V-Viktor…- Gimió mientras que sentía como entraba poco a poco su miembro, pasando por su cavidad anal de manera lenta y tortuosa, con un par de manos deslizando por sus caderas hasta su pecho agarrando sus pezones.

-¡Ah! ¡Nhg! – Sentía como su entrada se contraía deliciosamente enterrando su pene más profundo mientras que jalaba y pellizcaba los sensibles pezones de Yuuri

-E-Estas tan apretado – Respiro en su nuca enterrándose aún más mientras que lamia su cuello – Yuu-Yuuri…- De pronto el ritmo comenzó a ir más rápido y se hundió aún más en la almohada mientras que las medias se escurrían de sus piernas, una más abajo que la otra, todavía apretando sus piernas empapadas de fluidos.

-V-Viktor – Ronroneo Yuuri cuando lo embistió tocando su próstata - ¡L-las ¡Mng! ¡Ahh! M-Med-Medias! – El albino suspiro y se lamio los labios aumentando las embestidas aún más fuerte - ¡V-Viktor! S-Se ¡Nhg! ¡Ensu-Ensu! ¡Hm! ¡Ensuciaran! – Cerró los ojos gimiendo como un loco, mientras que curvaba su espalda y crispaba los dedos de los pies por las sensaciones que sentía.

Viktor jadeo con las mejillas completamente rojas y miro las medias de Yuuri. Las escurridas medias negras que hacían parte del liguero, después deteniéndose en su labor de apretar sus abusados pezones ya rojos y erectos sostuvo los pantys con sus dos manos y rompió las medias cuando no cuidando su fuerza, las destrozo de una jalada volviéndola pedazos.

Yuuri sintió una estocada descomunal que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos cuando escucho el alarido de la tela de sus medias ser destrozadas. Desde ahí las estocadas comenzaron a ser más rápidas al punto en que la cama comenzó a rechinar y sus pieles sudorosas a ser mucho mas ruidosas.

Cuando Viktor volteo a Yuuri para verle el rostro y lo sentó en su regazo embistiéndolo de nuevo, el moreno le rodeo el cuerpo con piernas y brazos viendo con los ojos entrecerrados como en sus pies se deslizaba la tela negra hecha añicos. Literalmente estaba hecho tiritas.

-D-Da ¡Dañaste! ¡Ngh! ¡Ahh! ¡Mi-Mis! – Enmudeció cuando sintió un par de manos apretar sus nalgas - ¡M-Medias! – Viktor jadeo en su oreja agarrando su culo para impulsarlo hacia abajo en estocadas más profundas, mientras que él moreno se sujetaba con fuerza de su cuerpo con saliva escurriendo de su boca –E-Eran mi-¡Mis! – Fue interrumpido cuando sintio como sus pezones se frotaban con los del ruso accidentalmente provocando que se crispara - ¡Ah! ¡Mnn!

-P-prometo que Nhg…. – El albino sintió como su polla era apretada deliciosamente por esas paredes anales, que sin duda le hacían enloquecer mientras que con sus manos bajaba las caderas de Yuuri sobre su pene – T-Te compr-Comprare o-¡Otras! - Le susurro en su oído mientras que apretaba sus labios.

El nipón en que verdad ya estaba en su límite no respondió si no que se deshizo del abrazo y beso a su esposo en la boca. Un beso profundo que hacia fusionar sus alientos como uno, con el inmenso calor asfixiándolos a los dos, ojos zarcos y veraniegos encontrándose en una apasionada noche. Brillando como siempre, sus bocas conociendo cada centímetro y sus cuerpos sincronizados en una infinito baile erótico en donde se conocían. Cada lunar, cada debilidad, las manos firmes de Viktor y las de Yuuri juntas, sus anillos chocando en un bramido magnético, casi irresistible de separar, entrelazando los dedos mientras que el moreno tomaba la iniciativa y comenzaba a auto penetrarse, saltando encima de su miembro, aun con las bocas pegadas y los ojos abiertos, viéndose mutuamente.

Perdiéndose en la iris del otro y reflejándose en ellos. Tan puramente.

Viktor que estaba en su límite igual que Yuuri, se separó de sus labios con el fogoso sonido de sus bocas a liberarse y mirándolo a los ojos le agarro las caderas de nuevo y comenzó a penetrarlo, logrando que el moreno se viniera y después él.

La caliente sensación de su vientre lleno. Él nipón curvo la espalda cuando de sus muslos comenzó a gotear el semen caliente de Viktor. Los pezones hinchados y rojizos y su boca otra vez recuperando el beso que perdió. Con las suaves manos de Viktor tocando su culo, esta vez con cariño, remarcando las marcas de sus dedos que ya tenía, mientras que se reclinaban en la cama y dejaba suavemente al azabache recostado.

El albino acaricio las mejillas de su amado con delicadeza y Yuuri acuno su mano abriendo los parpados. Sus rizadas pestañas con gotas de sudor que parecían perlas empapándolo todo. Después se separaron de nuevo y se contemplaron. A ojos de Viktor, su esposo estaba brillante, su cabello mojado y sus labios hinchados. Tan rojizos y marcados por los suyos

Yuuri que notaba como Viktor le veía se sonrojo profundamente, no obstante gimió cuando el albino salió de él y suspiro estirando los brazos, invitando a que Nikiforov se fundiera en su pecho para apretarlo y abrazarlo. Cuando el ruso se acercó lo apretó fuerte y con el dulce olor de su cabello platinado en toda su nariz, cerro sus ojos delicadamente.

-Viktor, tenemos que hablar –

* * *

Trazaba lentamente círculos en su vientre. Cada línea de su nívea piel, evitando mirarlo a los ojos mientras que el ruso a su lado, lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo desde de lo que dijo Yuuri, tanto así que el mismo no podía evitar temblar de los nervios mientras que se entretenía acariciando el torso de Viktor. Entre sus brazos se veía muy pequeño, literalmente la espalda del ruso media el doble a la del moreno, una espalda ancha con una piel nívea muy hermosa. Realmente se sentía seguro cuando estaba así. Con su suave piel tocando la suya sin tapujos y sus piernas entrelazadas.

-Dime Yuuri – Una suave caricia fue proporcionada a su cabello, mas perfectamente a su flequillo que otra vez volvía a su lugar habitual.

Katsuki que notaba su rostro empapado de preocupación torció la boca y tomo aire

-Volveré a trabajar – La cara del ruso no tuvo precio – Phichit me llamo y me dijo que Mari estaba de vacaciones – Trago saliva sin el valor de verlo – Sabes que nadie que no sea de la familia de los Katsuki puede manejar la empresa – El silencio que se hacía a continuación era muy estremecedor – Solo serán por dos meses…¡P-Pero si qu-Quieres puedo rechazar la ide- Nikiforov suspiro y le puso un dedo en los labios callándolo. Ante esto el nipón levanto la mirada con miedo y contemplo su dulce sonrisa, con aquellos hoyuelos de ensueños y el marco de sus pestañas plateadas adornar sus zarcos ojos que lo dibujaban con amor.

-No te preocupes – Siseo acariciándole el labio superior ante la estupefacción del azabache – Si es tu deber no te detendré, además fuiste tú el que decidió renunciar a tu apellido para casarte conmigo ¿no? – Yuuri asintió lentamente – Yo estaré bien, solo serán por dos meses – Murmuro brindándole la total confianza al menor para suspirar de alivio -¡Pero! – Sin embargo fue estrujado en los fornidos brazos del albino mientras que sentía miles de besos adornar su cabeza, mejillas, y cuello - ¡Extrañare mucho la compañía de Yuuri en las tardes! ¡O cuando llego temprano y te veo desfilando en ese cortó short blanco que te queda de maravilla! – Pronuncio infantilmente el ruso con un puchero en los labios y lagrimillas en sus ojos - ¡Te extrañare demasiado Yuuri! – El nipón comenzó a reírse cuando los besos de Viktor comenzaron a estrellarse en su cuello, o cuando veía su rostro y notaba lo adorable e aniñado que se veía con las mejillas infladas, como un niño haciendo una rabieta - ¡Fuahh! Ya te extraño~ - Mientras que lo abrazaba casi asfixiándolo, miro el techo de la habitación y acaricio el cabello de su esposo con dulzura.

Esperaba que en verdad estuviera bien.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Megalex:**_ **Aquí esta la continuación, muchas gracias por leer~.**

 ** _Haru:_ JAJJAJA LO SÉ XDD, me encanta por eso Yuuri, es un personaje timido pero que puede lograr hacer muchas cosas como ser celoso 7v7 ya sabes, agregale su Eros y voila. Sí, habran demasiados...el drama es algo...mejor leelo xDDD. Aqui tienes tu hard 7v7 muchas gracias por leer~ espero volveros a ver, adios~.**

 ** _Luna Kagamine:_ ¡Hola! Un gusto conocerte, me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo 7v7 Vaya, ¿Defines mi fic como oro? ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!** **La verdad es que a mi siempre me ha gustado ese tipo de personalidad de Yuuri, sumandole que a veces es tímido me encanta, aww sí, cuando esta celoso es maravilloso, porque como sabes Eros es erotico y realmente ardiente, él no dejara que ninguna arpia le quite a su esposo 7v7 Viktor es un caso JAJAJAJ, nadie se mete con Yuuri, ya estan advertidos xD. Espero yo tambien que nos los defraude uvu. Tranquila, todos los sabados capitulo nuevo, de igual forma ya esta terminado xDDD. El emil x Mickey es canon JAJAJJAA. Yo tambien estaba re emocionadisima con los anillos, Yuri On Ice hizo historia en nuestros corazones. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos~.**

 _ **Jen-Jen**_ **Empresarios calientes y sexys xDDD, aqui tienes la actualización, disfrutala. Gracias por leer~**

* * *

 **¡MI GENTEEEEEEEEEE! :DDDDDDDDD**

 **Uff, Aqui tiene su hard xDD, Muchas gracias por el Follow, Favoritos, review y vistazo xD.**

 **Me alegra que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Si es asi no olviden dejar un review, me emociona responder siempre uvu.**

 **Por favor si alguno de ustedes lee el fic "A tu servicio My Lord" Ya actualice el jueves uvu para que vallan a darle una mirada OwO**

 **Muchas gracias por leer ~**

 **Gateway To Infinite~**


	3. Comienzo

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, Diabetes(?) 7v7, capitulo largo, insinuaciones y Viktor siendo un desastres xD**_

 ** _Notas al final._**

* * *

El frio de la mañana le pego en la espalda dolorosamente, envuelto en inmaculadas sábanas blancas, tenía un hilillo de saliva mojando la almohada y su cabello alborotado en todas direcciones, completamente desnudo y sintiendo a su pesar el lugar de al lado vacío. Pero a su suerte cuando empezó a abrir sus parpados sintió la suave presencia de Yuuri en la habitación.

Viktor parpadeo recuperando la visión de sus ojos y se estiro cual gato en su cama, los huesos crujiendo y dándose una media vuelta quedo de cara al cojín con la sabana cubriéndole solo la cintura para abajo, bostezo y volteo el rostro hacia el azabache el cual sorpresivamente al frente del espejo se arreglaba la corbata que más fea tenia, vestido formalmente, como si fuera un tierno pingüino.

Aunque eso no evito que frunciera el ceño, por dios, que horrible corbata.

-Yuuri~ - él aludido se crispo pero lo miro a través del espejo acudiendo a su llamado en el momento en donde él albino de un suspiro, se levantó de la cama y desnudo, le abrazo por detrás, enterrando el rostro en su perfumado cuello olor vainilla – ¿Por qué todavía conservas esa fea corbata? La quemare algún día –

-¡Hey! Pero si es mi corbata favorita – Rezongo indignado con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas – Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Mira, es de un bonito color cielo – Sonrió y Viktor endureció sus facciones con un puchero dibujado en los labios.

-A todo esto ¿Que – Bostezo en el hombro de Yuuri dejándole la caliente sensación de la tela - ¿Qué hora es? – él pelinegro con su habitual cabello soso y las gafas de montura azul cayéndose por el puente de su nariz, miro la hora en su reloj de mano y torció la boca

-Las 6:48pm, voy tarde – Se despegó del albino rápidamente y se encamino a la sala agarrando un portafolio que tenía encima de la mesa –

-¡¿Qué?! Yuuri~ ¿No está muy temprano? – Gimió Viktor sacando del cajón de ropa unos boxers – Pero si entras a las 8:00pm~ Y si mejor te acuestas a dormir conmigo – Ronroneo envolviendo al nipón entre sus brazos – Hace mucho frio~ la cama está muy fría~ - Tirito entre sus brazos y él azabache le palmeo la cabeza besando su frente con extrema ternura.

-Si…pero sabes que a las 8:00pm tengo reunión, en ella me dirán todos los avances de cuando no estuve, así que debo de llegar temprano para prepararme – Makkachin se arrastró hasta la pareja realmente adormilado y se sentó viéndolos de cerca con su cola moviéndose suavemente - Si quieres puedes dormir hasta que sea la hora de que tengas que irte, yo ya debo de partir- Se alejó agarrando las llaves de su mercedes que estaban encima de la mesa del comedor y asio del perchero un abrigo marrón claro que lo hacía ver un poco más grueso de lo que era.

Viktor suspiro algo resignado y se acercó hasta el nipón dándole un beso en los labios por sorpresa.

-Cuídate – Yuuri asintió algo sonrojado, ver a su esposo en solo ropa interior era algo que de lujo se lo podía dar todos los días, sin embargo a veces no podía detallarlo como ahora. Sus piernas trabajadas o su torso ancho, los bíceps o su abdomen trabajado.

Wuaaa, controla tus hormonas Yuuri.

-Ah y Viktor - Se detuvo en la puerta con la brisa helada acariciándole gentilmente los cabellos - ¿Sabías que todo el universo cabe en mis manos? - Y a continuación le acuno el rostro con sus dos manos apretándole las mejillas con amor – Nos vemos~ - Después de que cerrara la puerta y el silencio inundara la casa, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos dramáticamente y su rostro se volvió tan carmesí como los labios de Yuuri después de tomar un exquisito vino.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Mi amor~! – Salió a su encuentro y en el marco de la puerta lo vio partir en su auto mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas y suspiraba cual viuda – Seria mejor si me voy a dormir~ hoy tengo reunión con la empresa rival~ ayyy Que horrible, Makkachin, ¿tú piensas que debería de tomarme una vacaciones? No lo sé pero-Makkachin ladro y él albino cerró la puerta de su casa de un suave golpe.

* * *

-Nhg Yuuri…- Una lengua pastosa le empapo toda la cara, después otro lengüetazo se la lleno de saliva. Estaba soñando con la noche pasada, el vaivén de sus pieles, y las estilizadas piernas de su esposo alrededor de su cadera, sus labios, o su lencería… - Yuur- Un golpe seco lo despertó rápidamente, cayendo estrepitosamente de la cama, su cabeza rebotando cual pelota y una horrible migraña preparándose para atacar su sistema - ¿Qu- ¿Que hora es? – Se acarició la frente y el poodle le volvió a lamer el rostro empapándolo de su aliento a comida de perro- Si-Si ya desperté – Le acaricio la cabeza y tanteo su mesita de noche buscando su teléfono móvil – Ah, pero si está muy tempr- Callo repentinamente acercando la pantalla del móvil un poco mas a sus azulados ojos. La hora trazada de un color blanco brillantemente apuntándole las 8:23 minutos. Con los símbolos casi infinitos de llamadas perdidas a un lado y mensajes de voz al otro. – Ahhhhh llego tardeeeeee –

El cuarto de baño se cerró tan bruscamente que Makkachin se sentó al lado de la puerta, con la lengua afuera y la cabeza volteándose de un lado para el otro como si se burlara de su dueño.

-¡Wua! ¡El agua esta fría! – Incluso él sabía el desastre que vendría de ahora en adelante. Con sus patitas cubriéndole los ojos y el chillido lastimero que hacía, un día sin Yuuri acababa de empezar.

* * *

Se puso los pantalones pero al tiempo agarro el celular contestando las llamadas, saltaba difícilmente por su casa buscando el reloj de mano y prendía la plancha para quitarle las arrugas a su camisa.

-¿Si diga? –

 _-Señor Nikiforov_ – La voz de Mila sonó por sus tímpanos aun cuando con los pantalones abajo, buscaba una correa- _Es la décimo octava vez que lo llamo para recordarle que tiene la reunión a las 9:00 en punto, por favor no llegue tarde_ – Con algunas señas le pidió a Makkachin que le trajera el cepillo de dientes, pero el can al contrario, le entrego en mano un cepillo para limpiar el inodoro -¿S-Señor?

-Si…Voy en camino – Algo rendido busco por sí mismo la crema de dientes y su cepillo olvidándose del desayuno – Por favor tenme las cosas listas cuando llegue – Se enjuago rápidamente la boca, la seda dental siempre acompañada del bebedero, y su sonrisa brillante siempre deslumbrando en el espejo –

- _Sí señor_ – Salió del baño y agarro su chaqueta olvidándose completamente de que tenía su camisa con la plancha encima –Solo no olvide qu-

-¡Ah! ¡Se quema! – Babicheva alejo el teléfono de su oído al escuchar el grito y el ruso desconecto la plancha viendo nada más en su camisa un gran agujero en donde cabía su mano. – Era mi camisa favorita…

- _S-Señor ¿E-Esta bien_? – Viktor miro su camisa y ofuscado la tiro a la basura. Bien que podía comprarse otra cuando quisiera.

-Mila, debo colgar – Después de eso, dejo el móvil en la barra del comedor y busco otra camisa en su guardarropa encontrando una de marcha _Channel_ con botones y manga larga, un estampado de rayas neutral. Después una chaqueta de color negro pegada al cuerpo y de calzar, unos zapatos que para su suerte, estaban betunados. – Y ahora…¿Cómo es que Yuuri me dijo que era? – Al frente del espejo miro su corbata como un enigma matemático. Con lo bien que le iba en los problemas de cálculo. – Primero lo pones aquí y después…- Suspiro hastiado viendo el nudo que había hecho con su corbata, ni que fuera tan difícil, a los ojos de él cuando Yuuri lo hacía, se observaba tan rápido y conciso. Ahora se arrepentía de siempre estar contemplando los labios granate de su dulce esposo y no sus manos que siempre le amarraban la corbata.

Oh bueno, saben que, no, no se arrepentía.

-Sera mejor utilizar un gancho– Resignado se sacó el lazo de la corbata del cuello y se dirigió a su armario buscando algo que sujetara para su vergüenza, la corbata que en tantos años nunca había aprendido a amarrar. – Aunque podría buscar en la internet… - Medito buscando con la mirada su móvil, sin embargo el ladrido de Makkachin le hizo caer en la cuenta de que todavía llegaba tarde, no, demasiado tarde.

Se arregló el cabello prolijamente arreglándose las mangas de la camisa. Luego se olvidó de la corbata y ahora estaba varado en la cocina buscando las llaves.

Las malditas llaves de la casa que siempre se perdían.

-Yuuri~ ¿Dónde están las llaves de la puer- Entonces levanto la mirada y suspiro. Estaba tan acostumbrado de que el moreno le respondiera. Es como si el nipón supiera en donde estaban todas las cosas que perdía. Hasta el cepillo de dientes o el mismo portafolio. – Y ¿Cómo saldré de casa Makkachin? – El poodle a su lado jadeo con la lengua afuera y lo miro detenidamente a los ojos desviando la mirada para guiarlo hasta la mesita de la sala en donde había una nota.

 _ **Y recuerda Viktor, las llaves están el bolsillo de tu pantalón.**_

 _ **ATT: Yuuri Nikiforov**_

En la hoja había un pequeño dibujito de Yuuri y un corazón al lado de su nombre, oh rayos, tenía que agradecerle a su hermoso nipón el que supiera también ingles británico, por poco y el moreno escribía el mensaje en japonés. Si hasta se podían notar los rasgos asiáticos en su letra.

-Ah, aquí están – Ahora estaba sorprendido. ¿Cómo era que Yuuri sabía que sus llaves estaban en el pantalón?

A veces hasta su mismo esposo le daba miedo.

-Cuida la casa mientras no estoy Makkachin – Palmeo la cabeza del can y salió por la puerta.

Pero no se había dado cuenta que olvidaba el portafolio encima de la mesa del comedor.

Makkachin pareció palmearse el rostro con sus patas realmente frustado de lo idiota que podía ser su dueño y rememorando el encargo que le hizo la pareja de su amo corrió hasta la mesa, se alzó en sus dos patas y agarro con la boca el maletín rasguñando la puerta para llamar la atención de un muy ajetreado albino.

 _-Bien Makkachin, no estaré en casa por dos meses, y por eso necesito tu ayuda. ¿Me ayudaras? –El poodle asintió y el moreno se acuclillo y le acaricio la cabeza dándole una galletita como premio -Buen chico. –_

-¡Makkachin! ¡Gracias! – Viktor regreso al oír el alborozo de su poodle y agarro su portafolio prometiéndole al canino un premio cuando llegara de trabajar.

Y ante esto, el poodle se asomó a la ventana y vio partir a la persona más despistada del planeta.

* * *

-Hey – Saludo Chris casualmente mientras que chequeaba con una jocosa sonrisa divertida al desesperado Viktor – Te ves horrible – Murmuro riéndose con una taza de café en las manos.

-Ajá, pero no como tú cada mañana – Él suizo se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y cruzo una pierna alzando ligeramente la ceja - ¿Qué? ¿Te soy tan guapo? – Sonrió recuperando un poco de su labia, aun organizando algunos papeles para la junta

-No, solo que… - Se reclino en la silla torciendo el gesto – No te veía así desde que…tus empleados se tomaron unas vacaciones- Susurro lo último quedándose sin aire – No puede ser… ¡¿Te divorciaste?! – Él albino rodó los ojos viendo aún más allá del rostro preocupado de su amigo. Como si fuera tan idiota como para no ver su sarcástica sonrisa.

-No. – Negó rotundamente

-¿Entonces? Antes de que te casaras tenías empleados que te organizaban todo, pero ahora es tu esposo el que te ayuda a que por lo menos traigas la cabeza …¿Por qué no me dices? Ni que fuera tan chismoso…- Esta vez fue el turno de Nikiforov para reírse.

-Digamos que…Yuuri ha vuelto a trabajar, es todo – Él rubio alzo una ceja aún más intrigado, con la taza de café casi pegada a los labios –

-Ya veo…pero no negaras que ya te estas muriendo…- Desvió la mirada con un mohín en los labios y se dio por rendido cuando la sonrisita de Chris le calo hasta los huesos.

-¡Sí! – Se desplomo en su escritorio cómicamente, con lagrimitas falsas corriendo por sus mejillas – Sin Yuuri ya nada es igual, cada mañana es horrible y lo peor, hoy era su primer día – Gimió abatido pegando la mejilla en el escritorio

-Quien te viera, el jefe chillando por su esposo – Siseo Giacometti con un tic en la ceja, a veces pena ajena le podía dar de su querido amigo.

-Mira quien habla – Escupió mordazmente – No has tenido una pareja estable desde…nunca – Chris lo miro con el ceño fruncido –Y no hagas que te recuerde que cada vez que te emborrachas, el que chilla que esta solo eres tú~ - Abrio desmesuradamente sus ojos y escupió el café estampando la taza en el escritorio ante la jocosa risa masculina de Viktor

-¡Te dije que borraras ese video! – Rugió el oji-verde apuntalándolo el rostro groseramente

-¿Cuál video? Yo no recuerdo haber tomado un video de como llorabas – Admitió Viktor inocentemente –

-¡Tú…! ¡Maldito! – Chris suspiro y se aflojo la corbata trazando una sonrisa acida entre sus labios – Ya te pareces al sádico de tu esposo

-¿Eh? Pero si mi Yuuri es un amor~ - Suspiro enamoradizamente con una sonrisa boba en los labios

-Tch – el ruso se deleitó con el rostro amargado de su amigo y se llevó las manos hasta el mentón –

-Aww, no te amargues Chris~ - Le palmeo la espalda con fuerza – Ese chico del piso 6 cambiara tu vida, ya verás ~– Termino por decir guiñándole un ojo graciosamente

-Cállate infeliz – él albino se partió de la risa y falsamente se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas mientras que en toda su oficina se escuchaba el sonido de su teléfono – Déjate de reír imbécil, solo contesta – Nikiforov jadeo recuperando el aire y presiono el botón de la contestadora dejándolo en alta voz

-S-Sí diga –

-Señor Nikiforov, su junta comienza dentro de 4 minutos, le pido que se prepare – Ante la noticia el ruso agarro su portafolio y miro la foto que estaba encima de su escritorio, una de las tantas de su matrimonio, su inolvidable matrimonio.

-Ya vete, si sigues así de cursi me esforzare más en robarte a tu esposo – Viktor miro apaciblemente al suizo y le apretó el hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria

-Como si eso fuera a pasar~ - Se rió con un severo tic en las comisuras de sus labios – Nos vemos~ - Se despidió dirigiéndose a la sala de juntas con Mila detrás suyo y un rubio intrigado en su puesto.

¿Viktor si habra revisado que tenía todos los papeles?

* * *

- _Ladies, Gentlemans –_ El fuerte acento británico combinado con su raíces rusas hizo erizar a las jóvenes damas del lugar. Algunos respigaron en sus lugares embobadas y los caballeros ignoraron el sentimiento de ser opacados y se concentraron en la vehemente figura del albino postrada al frente de una pantalla digital – Bienvenidos a la doceava junta directiva del consejo, tenemos como invitados a la empresa vecina – Por no decir la rival – Y a nuestros patrocinadores – Carraspeo entrelazando sus dedos – Comenzamos el día de hoy con –

Viktor improviso como siempre allá adelante, sin ningún guion que seguir o algún tipo de reglamento, tenía suerte de tener para su juicio y como prueba optima de sus investigaciones, los papeles que con anterioridad preparo ayer.

Sí, _ayer._

Sin embargo, al acabar de explicar, el jefe de la empresa rival, un hombre arrogante de procedencia americana, mejor dicho de Canadá, le quito la palabra y egocéntricamente se paró al frente llamando la atención con su gran optimismo a la junta. Tenía una labia que podía impresionar a todos, aunque era demasiado novato y Viktor lo notaba cuando de pronto para apagar su nerviosismo hablaba más fuerte o comenzaba a auto halagarse logrando subir su ego.

¿Y cómo lo sabía?

Pues nadie en su sano juicio trae un espejo pegado a la manga de su camisa.

-Señor ¿Encontro los papeles? – Mila le llamo la atención mientras que todavía revisaba en su portafolio - Señor, esto es importante por fav-

-Lo sé… pero es que- Rebusco más y pensó que los había encontrado pero solo consiguió desilusionarse cuando se dio cuenta que eran aquellos recibos de pago de su casa ¡Sí, de la casa!

-S-Seño-

Dios no quería hacer eso, pero era la única salvación.

-Si me disculpas Mila – Se levantó pidiendo excusas y salió de la sala hecho un manojo de nervios mientras que buscaba con urgencia el nombre de alguien en su móvil

Rápidamente marco el número y espero pacientemente a que alguien contestara, como 3 minutos varado aun teniendo la esperanza de que él atendiera.

Vamos…vamos….

- _¿Si? ¿Quién es? –_

-¡Yuuri! – Chillo su nombre como aquel pequeño al ver a sus padres después de la jornada del colegio y miro su reloj – Que bueno que contestaras~

- _Viktor –_ Al otro lado del teléfono él azabache se quitó los lentes masajeándose el puente de la nariz, y sonrió suavemente con una expresión de agotador estrés - _¿Que pasa amor? No me digas…no llevaste tus pantalones_ -

-Yuuri que malo – La risilla al otro lado del teléfono solo hizo que se le sonrojen más las mejillas, con un puchero trazado en sus facciones y realmente abochornado pero a la vez enternecido por la jocosa broma del nipón.

 _-¿Y bien? ¿Que necesitas_? – La pregunta lo puso nervioso, al punto de tener que jalarse el cuello de la camisa, como si le estuviera estrangulando – _Viktor…_.

-Ah es q-que…ya sabes… de casualidad tu sabes si… ¿Organice ayer los papeles para la junta de hoy? – El suspiro del moreno solo logro que se avergonzara más, no quería verse ante la furia de Yuuri, cuando se enojaba era horrible…

Pero muy sexy también….

-Viktor, oye Viktor – Se despabilo de su imaginación y borro todas esas imágenes pasadas de tono que para su beneficio, podían volverse realidad – Sí, están el bolsillo exterior del portafolio, dijiste que las pondrías ahí para que no se te olvidaran, pero veo que ni eso puede ayudarte a tu fatal memoria – Era cierto. Por eso Mila siempre le recordaba las cosas - ¿Algo más? Necesito colgar – Viktor se quedó callado por unos minutos, estando maravillado de lo genial que era él pelinegro.

Realmente el mejor esposo.

-Vik-

-Te amo – Susurro – Te amo demasiado Yuuri. – él azabache enrojeció llamando la atención de Phichit, que algo travieso saco su celular y usando sus habilidades para tomar fotos, se tomó una selfie con el rostro ruborizado del moreno de fondo tras los vidrios de su oficina.

-Y-Yo también…- Se cubrió el rostro cuando descubrió las hazañas de Chunalont – T-Te amo Viktor…

-Yuuri.

-Q-Que-

-Adoro cuando te pones así de rojo, que tierno - Yuuri alzo la mirada y ante de colgar, él albino escucho el grito estridente de su esposo regañando a medias a Phichit el cual le había mandado la foto.

* * *

-Chris~ Tengo hambre~ - Y la misma escena se repetía de nuevo. Un ruso agonizando en su escritorio mientras que escuchaba el molesto rugido de su tripa

-¿Y? Ve y tomate un café, para eso tienes piernas y brazos – Le respondió él suizo levantándose de su silla y sacando fuera del alcance la traviesa mano de Nikiforov de su comida –

-Apuesto a que ese almuerzo te lo hizo el chico del piso 6 – Mascullo con una sonrisita

-Por lo menos tengo quien me lo haga, no como otros que tienen a su esposo trabajando y son tan inútiles como para no poder hacer su almuerzo – Viktor frunció el ceño y Giacometti desapareció por la puerta triunfante.

Ya se las vería ese rufián, Por lo pronto se dirigiría a la cafetería y se tomaría un café.

-Aquí vamos~ - Estaba tan devastado, en la mañana no desayuno y no recordó que Yuuri no le haría el almuerzo hoy. Debió por lo menos comprarlo, pero era tan idiota como para olvidar hasta eso. –Si muero por no alimentarme bien, que le den todo a Yuuri, a Makkachin la casa en la playa y que Yuuri se quede con las otras 5 – Mascullo dramáticamente mientras que se arrastraba hasta la cafetería de la empresa y se servía un café caliente – Esto sabe a tierra, Yuuri lo prepara mejor – Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri era todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. – Voy a despedir al que hace este café, ¿Dónde- Volteo bruscamente con la taza pegada al pecho y alguien se tropezó con él derramándole todo el café encima–

-Lo siento señor – Se disculpó un jovencito no más de 19 años, cabello rapado en la nuca y una intimidante mirada que a sus ojos solo daba risa – No vi donde caminaba.

-Oye chico – Él pelinegro asintió a su llamado – Llama a una ambulancia.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Esto quemaaaaaaaaaaaa! –

Definitivamente no era su maldito día

* * *

Parqueo en el jardín de su casa y cerro la reja con seguridad tomándose un tiempo para respirar profundo. Eso sí que había sido realmente pesado. Nunca pensó que su hermana en verdad hubiera logrado tanto ella sola, de hecho todavía no podía procesar toda la información que le dio Phichit. Además parecía que sus dedos estaban a punto de partirse, después de todo Mari había dejado sin filmar casi como 320 papeles. Y eso que todavía no terminaba.

No recordaba que fuera tan agotador.

-Estoy molido – Suspiro Yuuri acariciándose la espalda mientras que se acercaba a la puerta, sacando a duras penas las llaves y abriendo la misma pareciendo un ente taciturno por cada paso que daba hacia adentro. –L-Lleg – Un caniche no le dejo terminar su frase cuando se le abalanzo encima y unos brazos alrededor de su cuello le quitaron el aire por unos minutos que parecieron horas.

-¡Yuuri~! – Estaba envuelvo entre la grande presencia de su ruso esposo, soportando su peso y fingiendo que no le partía la espalda en el proceso – Te extrañe tanto~

-Y-yo también – Una pequeña lagrima solitaria se pasó por sus parpados cómicamente pero de inmediato él albino le soltó agarrándole de los hombros.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Comer? ¿Un baño? Dime, lo hare de inmediato. – Yuuri se sorprendió pero solo se limitó a sonreír cerrando los ojos con un pequeño resoplo escapando de sus labios.

-Un baño estaría geni ¡Ah! – Se vio jalado de improvisto hasta su cuarto y la ropa desapareció en un parpadeo, siendo como un juego de niños, todo en uno- E-Esper- Viktor lo empujo al baño y el vapor de adentro le saco un gemido de satisfacción, notando la bañera llena con agua tibia y los pétalos de rosa que flotaban en ella –Waa~ que relajante – Se hundió en la porcelana blanca y estiro las piernas recordando las aguas termales de casa mientras que se mojaba el rostro y se alisaba el cabello hacia atrás – Mas tarde le agradeceré a Vikt-

-¡Yuuri! – La puerta del baño fue abierta bruscamente y en ella el desnudo cuerpo del ruso fue contemplado ante los estupefactos ojos del nipón que sintió como su esposo se lanzaba a la bañera como si fuera algún tipo de piscina - ¿Cómo te fue? – Suspiro negando y se recostó mejor en el pecho del oji-azul aprovechando para sentarse en sus piernas desnudas

-Digamos que…normal supongo – Se alzó de hombros alcanzando en sus manos un pato de hule que frotaba a la deriva en la bañera - ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te fue?

-Superrr agotadorrrr- Rezongo resoplando – Fue horrible, si hasta me queme con una taza de café – Él nipón lo miro alarmado – No te preocupes, no fue tan grave - sonrió para calmarlo

-Sabía que no era buena idea entrar a trabajar – Se volteo sentándose en los muslos del albino mientras que enrollaba su cuello suavemente – Perdóname, debi de –

-Shh – Viktor le cubrió la boca con un dedo y él sucumbió a su mirada y se calló – Esta bien, solo…disfrutemos de nuestro tiempo – Lo acerco enrollando su cintura mientras que sus pechos se tocaban mutuamente bajo el agua tibia de la bañera.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Él señor Nikiforov no puede esperar hasta que estemos en la cama? – Pregunto con una traviesa sonrisa –

-Es que si se trata de Yuuri – Apretó las nalgas del nipón y lo acerco hasta su pelvis frotándose contra él – No puedo evitarlo – Susurro en su boca con el vaho caliente de su aliento siendo el inicio del frenesí de sus besos húmedos que comenzaron a resonar por el baño.

Yuuri paso un dedo por su pecho y bajo por su vientre llegando hasta sus miembros que bajo el agua, se tocaban a ratos haciéndolo realmente tortuoso. Los agarro a los dos y comenzó a frotarlos respirando aceleradamente cuando el beso se tornó demasiado candente. Sentía como su culo era apretado deliciosamente y su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección con el de Viktor, realmente encantado escuchando el chasquido de sus labios viscosos por el lugar.

-Yuuri~ - Viktor se despegó del beso y bajo por su cuello lamiéndolo en el proceso – Estas tan candente hoy….- Chupo en su hombro dejando una marca rojiza y satisfecho alzo la mirada – Yuuri…¿Yuuri? – Un ronquido interrumpió el momento y él albino se fijó en como su esposo dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. Con las mejillas rojas y la saliva escurriendo de su mentón por el beso antes dado, se veía realmente tierno, pero sin embargo era tan frustrante.

Tenía una erección descomunal.

-Esto no es justo Yuuri – Suspiro – Por lo menos hubieras esperado a que me corriera - rezongo pellizcando una de las mejillas del pelinegro - Hey no dejes a tu esposo en abstinencia – Lloriqueo zarandeando al nipón – Me debes un millón de besos para que te perdone –espeto levantandose de la bañera con el agua escurriendo de su cuerpo, después saco a Yuuri y lo enrollo en una toalla secándole el cabello.

A continuación lo llevo al cuarto apagando la luz del baño y busco en el armario una tanga para dormir mejor en la noche y una pijama para Yuuri, especialmente esa de cerditos con ositos.

-Buenas noches ~ - Bostezo rodeando el cuerpo del moreno entre sus brazos mientras que subía, como era de costumbre, una pierna por sus caderas. Ante esto le beso los labios y se quedó observándolo en todo momento hasta que cayo dormido profundamente. El pequeño Vitya flaqueando entre sus piernas y un Makkachin irrumpiendo en la estancia, acurrucándose entre los pies de la durmiente pareja.

* * *

 _ **Contestando Reviews**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine: ¡Hola! JAJAJJAJA EL HARD ES VIDA ES AMOR 7V7. Sí, Bueno, no me gusta como seme uvu. Tengo fetiches con las medias, xD cuando lees un manga yaoi de ese tipo creeme que es re sensual verlas escurrirse o apretar las piernas de quien lo usa. ¿Quien podria contenerse? HAJAJJAJA Viktor no pudo, mira que solo basto eso para una ereccion xD, hoy por fin es sabado, muchas gracias por leer~. Espero que te guste mi otra historia, ya esta por acabarse xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 ** _¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAA! :D ¡Ya llegue con el nuevo capitulo!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer ¡Somos 20 follows! ¡Que emoción! ¡Espero que sigamos creciendo mas 7v7! Esta historia tambien se encuentra en wattpad si desean verla uvu._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer, si les ha gustado, dejar un review, sugerencia, mercancía de YOI(?) o criticas constructivas :3 me encanta responder._**

 ** _Nos vemos el sabado~_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	4. Desastre

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri on ice no me pertenece**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS**_ : _ **OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, Humor(?) xD, Viktor un desastre y Phichit un sinico del amor(?)**_

 ** _Notas al final._**

* * *

Estaba mirando detenidamente la mancha que tenia en la camisa. Esa horrible mancha de café que malograba una de sus camisas favoritas. Todavía sentía el dolor de la quemadura que tuvo ayer, sin embargo vivía con el temor de que Yuuri viera aquella mancha y le reprochara por qué no la había lavado. Bueno, él ya sabía que ahora como el moreno no estaba era su turno para tomarse en serio las labores de la casa. Eso incluía lavar su ropa, cocinar e incluso hacer algo de oficio en la casa. Ya que por si fuera poco su esposo además de trabajar los sábados no tenia libre los domingos y la única forma para que no trabajara seria que el mismo se diera un día de descanso, siendo imposible para el nipón que parecía no estar pensado en eso ni siquiera.

Así que en resumen, dependía de él mismo. Y no sabía si eso le daba más miedo.

-Bien Makkachin, vamos a agregar el jabón – Mientras que prendía la lavadora y miraba a un lado la canasta de ropa, el caniche se sentó a su lado mirando fijamente lo que hacía su dueño – Y después la ropa ¿Era así no? – Sabia que sería mejor el solo lavar su camisa a mano, no obstante pensó que si lavaba tanto su ropa como también la de Yuuri recibiría una recompensa de parte del pelinegro. Después de todo su esposo siempre le sorprendía – Mejor busco en mi móvil – Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que no estaba seguro. Además no sabía que botón oprimir primero o si podía agregar algo de cloro. Recordaba perfectamente que una de las razones porque las que Yuuri tenía una camisa con manchas amarillas era por el cloro.

Desde ahí ya no sabia si confiar o no.

-El cloro solo se agrega a ropa en blanco…se recomienda no ser de colores – Leyó entrecerrando sus ojos para mirar la letra pequeña y suspiro.

" _Awww, ¿Me toca lavar primero la blanca y después la de la color?"_ A decir verdad no quería retrasarse, hoy tenía que ir a trabajar, lo que pasaba es que entraba en la tarde así que tenía toda una mañana para hacer los quehaceres, entre eso, lavar la ropa.

-Y si…¿la echo toda y le agrego una gota de cloro? – Murmuro mientras que miraba la hora en su móvil, faltaban menos de 4 horas para ir a la empresa y todavía debía de cocinar y colgar ropa además de alimentar a Makkachin y barrer un poco. No tenía mucho tiempo que digamos, así que en verdad no quería retrasarse. – No creo que pase nada grave ¿Cierto? – Sonrió ampliamente mirando a su perro, el dulce caniche que chillo contemplando como el risueño ruso cogía en mano la canasta de ropa, la volcaba en la lavadora y abriendo la botella de cloro, aplicaba para él una gota, pero a los ojos de Makkachin medio vaso. – Ahora se prende, centrifugado, unos 50 minutos y…¡Listo! - Así orgulloso de sí mismo bajo la tapa de la lavadora, dio media vuelta y salió animadamente del patio con el repetitivo sonido de la maquina resonando por el lugar.

Makkachin solo esperaba que Viktor saliera vivo de esta.

* * *

-¿Cómo es que Yuuri hace esos pulpos? – Se preguntó con un cuchillo en mano y una salchicha en la otra. Utilizaba por primera vez el delantal que era a juego con el de su esposo, el de Yuuri siempre fue de bordados rosas con moños grandes detrás de la espalda que decía en el torso _"Ease off the ass_ " y el suyo uno azul marino igual pero con las palabras "Ice Daddy" en el pecho, de hecho era el favorito de Yuuri ya que según él le apretaba muy bien en la cintura y lo hacía ver aún más adorable.

" _Aww, Yuuri siempre tan romántico"_ Suspiro enamoradizamente mientras que recordaba los deliciosos almuerzo que siempre le hacia el moreno. Recordaba que se llamaban en Japón Bentō y que siempre eran coloridos y sabrosos. Hasta un día el pelinegro retrato su rostro en la comida y no pudo comérselo sin llorar en el proceso mientras que el azabache divertidamente se reía y enrojecía por los halagos del albino hacia su comida.

Salchichas en forma de pulpo, rodajas de tomate cortadas como estrellitas, el arroz doradito, el omelet con una carita sonriente, el jamón siendo la sonrisa en forma de corazón~ Yuuri siempre se esforzaba en hacerlo tan bonito y entretenido. Hasta tristeza le daba comerlo en ocasiones, ya que se notaba tanto el esfuerzo del moreno, y su sonrisa al entregárselo, o su ceño fruncido al olvidársele…Awww.

Estaba tan embelesado que no se dio cuenta cuando el arroz comenzó a quemarse. En la nevera había un poco de arroz y solo debia era solo calentarlo, sin embargo el olor más el humo que salía de la olla ya le decía por completo lo que comería el día de hoy.

Carbón.

Destapo rápidamente la olla y todo el vaho le empapo la cara. El espantoso paisaje al raspar la olla y ver en el fondo los granos de arroz calcinado, le bajaron de las nubes rápidamente.

-Soy un pésimo cocinero – Se lamentó mientras que apagaba el fogón y miraba las salchichas con la tabla de picar y el cuchillo encima – Al menos puedo cortar las salchichas como lo hace Yuuri ¿no cierto Makkachin? –Pregunto buscando algo de consuelo en el poodle – ¿Makkachin? – El cual no estaba a su lado – Ma-kka-chiin~ - Canturreo su nombre tratando de buscarlo con la mirada, sin embargo no se encontró más que su presencia y suspiro pensando en donde estaría metido ese can. – Bueno~ ¡Vamos a intentarlo! – No tuvo de otra que darse ánimos él mismo y agarrar el cuchillo y la salchicha pensando detenidamente en donde debería de empezar…Por debajo o por arriba…- Comencemos con las patas – Sonrió imaginándose como serian al final. Con Chris babeando por su comida y él orgulloso de sí mismo mientras que su dulce esposo le daba miles de besos por haberlo conseguido.

-Si si… - Babeo de nuevo embobado con el cuchillo en mano, cortando y limpiándose el sudor de la frente como si fuera el trabajo más dificultoso que haya hecho en su vida. La lengua afuera de su boca a un lado cómicamente demostrando su dedicación, lentamente, cada pata y la cabeza circular, todo para un fin en común.

Iba muy bien, olvidándose completamente de la hora y concentrado, muy muy concentrado.

-¡Ay! – Soltó el utensilio mientras que se chupaba un dedo. Se había cortado y ahora goteaba sangre desde la barra de su cocina hasta el lavaplatos en donde ahora se mojaba la mano. Cortando los hilos de sangre y yendo rápido a buscar una curita en el botiquín de primera auxilios que estaba en el baño.

Primero mojo un hisopo en alcohol acobardado por lo que vendría y se mojó la herida aguantando el alarido de dolor que quería salir de su garganta. Yuuri siempre que tenía que hacer esto nunca tenía pudor y le empapaba por ejemplo, la rodilla raspada con un algodón empapado de desinfectante, soplando suavemente y agarrando firmemente su pierna para que no la moviera. En esos casos parecía ser su sexy enfermera, claro que con su rostro enojado por descuidarse pero la preocupación patente ahí. En sus manos que dulcemente le ponían la gasa y el soplido de su boca haciendo más llevadero el dolor en el momento, la frescura del alcohol aliviándolo un poco.

Se mordió los labios frente al espejo y recordó que Yuuri no estaba aquí para hacer del momento más llevadero, así que entorno la mirada, soltó el hisopo, y volvió a la cocina.

-Se ven bien… - Murmuro mirando las salchichas en forma de pulpo, o bueno, lo que parecía eso. Unas curtidas salchichas cortadas ligeramente bien, más largas que las que hacia Yuuri, los "tentáculos" aún más cortos de lo esperado y la cabeza deforme, pero…se parecen….Sí. – Ahora falta fritarlas – Agrego mientras que prendía de nuevo la estufa y sacaba una sartén buscando el aceite. Después vertió un poco de aceite en ella y dejo que calentara mientras que miraba la hora en su móvil. - ¡Las 12:54am! – Vocifero agarrándose el cabello. Miro como lentamente el aceite se calentaba y desesperado le vertió más subiendo más el fuego para así colocar rápidamente las salchichas.

Cubrió la sartén con una tapa de vidrio y se desplomo en una columna de su casa realmente agotado, ni siquiera se había bañado y organizado ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió la tonta idea de que alcanzaría a hacer todo eso en solo 4 horas?

Ahhh claro.

Porque con Yuuri las cosas rendían más.

Resoplo mientras que regresaba a la cocina y con un trapo agarraba la sartén cuidándose de no quemarse mientras que la despastaba alejando el rostro.

-Vaya, no se han quemado – Siseo alcanzando una espátula para moverlas y voltearlas, satisfecho esta vez de su logro pero olvidando por completo que tenía un trapo muy cerca del fogón.

Muyyyyy cerca.

-Vaya, huele a quemado – Apunto el ruso oliendo el ambiente, escuchando el trinar del fuego pulverizando algo. _Tal vez es solo mi imaginación_ pensó antes de bajar la mirada y notar como el impermeable se quemaba rápidamente por una orilla, el fuego arrastrando hacia arriba, ¡Hacia él!

Lanzo rápidamente el trapo al suelo y lo pisoteo apagándolo de inmediato, sin embargo le hecho una mirada a la sartén y está también se prendió en fuego.

Tal vez no debió agregar tanto aceite.

-¡UN EXTINTOR! ¡¿MAKKACHIN Y EL EXTINTOR?! NOS QUEMAMOS – Vocifero dramáticamente justo cuando el poodle salió disparado a su encuentro con un extintor en la boca. Tal vez ya sabía que Viktor incendiaria la casa.

Apurado lo cogió y apago el fuego. Después se desplomo en el suelo cuando por fin la alarma contra incendios se activo.

Empapándolo a él, a Makkachin, y a su orgullo de agua.

Si gente, estaba acabado.

* * *

Cuando llego a la empresa miro la hora apretando el botón del ascensor. Después de lo ocurrido en casa, llamo a un servicio de limpieza, confiable, sí, **Confiable** , recalquemos la palabra, para limpiar su casa. Sacar el agua, secar los sillones, sobretodo su cama, antes de que fueran las 10:00 de la noche y llegara el azabache. No quería, en verdad que no quería problemas.

Y mucho menos castigos de abstinencia.

En eso resoplo sintiéndose incomodo, además de eso, por el accidente la mayoría de sus trajes se mojaron y no quedaba de otra más que traer uno de hace años. Una camisa blanca con botones hasta el cuello y una chaqueta en donde solo el botón del centro podía abrocharse, en esos momentos caminaba como muñeco, rígido y derecho. Aunque tenía suerte de que los pantalones se salvaran o eso pensó, hasta que al llegar a su piso noto como la parte de atrás estaba descolorida en un rosa pálido.

" _¡Debieron de ser esas pantys rosadas!"_ pensó respirando profundo. En verdad que no había tenido tiempo para ver la ropa después de que acabara la lavadora, solo se preocupó en llamar al servicio y alistarse para ir a trabajar, aunque por lo que recordaba, una señora le dijo algo sobre ropa mezclada con otro color y manchas en algunas camisas, empero no puso tanto cuidado.

Pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo, solo esperaba que Yuuri no se enterara, solo eso.

-Ah sí que…Pantalones rosas ¿Eh? –Salió del elevador en su piso y no falto la primera persona que se dio cuenta. Nada mas que Chris. – Te ves ridículo – Se carcajeo el rubio palmeándole la espalda mientras que caminaba hacia su oficina con miles de miradas encima. Bueno, nadie más se atrevería a decir algo, después de todo era el jefe.

Ya hablando de eso…

Si era el jefe ¿Por qué no despedía a Chris?

-Hey Chris – Su sonrisa le dio una mala espina al suizo que se enmudeció callándose de inmediato – Serias tan amable de ir a mi oficina, es que necesi-

-¿Sabes? Debo de ir a preparar unos papeles, por allá, si…por allá – El ruso alzo una ceja cruzando de brazos – Nos vemos – Huyo despavorido el oji-verde ante los jocosos ojos del albino.

Bueno, dejando de lado su capricho, todavía necesitaba un gerente.

Así que Giacometti estaría todavía por aquí rondando.

-S-Señor – Viktor alzo la mirada atendiendo al llamado de Mila e ignorando la leve risilla que se salía de los labios de la pelirroja – No olvide que tiene junta a las 2:30pm, es con las directivas de edición de los otros pisos – El ruso disimulo su asombro ya que no tenía ni idea del asunto y asintió metiéndose en su oficina.

Fue en ese momento cuando estampo el portafolio en su escritorio y salió agua por él.

Que día de mierda.

* * *

-Buenos días caballeros y Damas – Saludo el ruso levantándose de la silla principal que estaba en la punta del gran escritorio de juntas – Hoy estamos aquí para hablar sobre la pequeña disputa que ha surgido entre el piso de edición – Carraspeo sentándose en su silla para dar paso a la charla.

Primero se mostrarían los problemas, después las ayudas o soluciones posibles, todas de parte de Viktor literalmente, terminando con un acuerdo, un contrato y una firma.

Se lo sabía de memoria, y también lo aburrido que lo ponía tener que escuchar eso. Se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con una mano en el puente de su nariz, realmente frustrado por el dolor de cabeza, por algunos gritos elevados y aun más sumándole el mal rollo de casa.

También sentía una gran tensión en el cuerpo, ni sabía por qué pero suponía que era algo, empero decidió no pensar en eso mientras que enterraba fuertemente los codos en la mesa posando las manos a la altura de su cabeza, no tenía intenciones de intervenir, sin embargo inesperadamente alguien le llamo y no tuvo de otra que empinar la mirada atendiendo a la persona.

-S-Señor ¿Usted cómo cree que deberíamos de arreglar este dilema? – La mayoría le vio como si fuera algún tipo de Dios que les diría las respuestas a sus preguntas y Viktor solo puso levantarse de la silla con una brillante sonrisa mientras que involuntariamente brillaba con su falso optimismo y positividad.

-¿Y si ustedes solo no hablan de eso? – Alguien, o mejor dicho, algunos, no sabían lo malo que era el albino para arreglar conflictos

-¿A-A qué se refiere? –

-Pues, ya saben, dejar de lado su diferencias y- En verdad sabía que pasaría, pero no creía tener tan mala suerte como para que sucediera ahora. Estaba explicándole a uno de los miembros del piso de edición su punto y de pronto el botón de su camisa blanca salió volando, al igual que el del chaleco. Ligeramente dejo su pecho descubierto y el botón fue a parar a la cabeza durmiente de Popovich. El cual grito dramáticamente como si hubiera sido disparado con una bala, no con un botón.

En eso el albino cómicamente miro su pecho y trato de volverse abrochar la camisa fallando torpemente

-Ahhh bueno – Mila que miraba todo desde su silla se enderezo pasando las manos por su falda tubo mientras que reía nerviosamente llamando la atención de los otros caballeros – Y-yo como secretaria del se-señor Nikiforov dare mi-Mi humilde opinión sobre el asunto ya que como verán-

-¡Ay que dolor! ¡Que dolor! ¡Pero no se compara al que Anya dejo! ¡Mi amada! – un tic se instaló en la ceja de Mila y algo frustrada solo se desplomo en la silla resoplando con el bramido de Georgie lamentándose por todo el lugar – Imposible –

" _Tan imposible como el hecho de recuperar mi botón"_ pensó el ruso sentándose de nuevo.

* * *

Esta vez la estancia estaba más callada y se oía en toda ella solo murmullos, la gente caminaba firmemente pero con delicadeza, casi empinándose, sin hacer ningún ruido. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, aun a pesar de lo ajetreado del trabajo y el papeleo, se podía notar lo tranquilos que estaban todos.

Incluido un azabache pegado a su silla de jefe y su escritorio gigante. Las ventanas mostrando la enorme ciudad desde el piso más alto, sus ojeras casi violetas opacadas por los lentes montura azul con las marcas del mismo en el puente de su nariz casi irreversibles de quitar. Fue entonces cuando su presencia por fin se mostró en esa casi desolada oficina, se podía sentir la ausencia, cuando se quedaba quieto solo mirando los papeles, leyendo y re leyendo, parecía un esclavo, los ojos le quemaban al punto de lagrimear agregando el dolor de su estomago que rugía sin parar. Era tan agotador.

Y tan agotador el no ver su esposo en las mañanas, y tener que esperar todo un día en la noche para contemplarlo.

 _Sumamente desalentador._

Penso Yuuri despegando la mirada del papeleo para ver su anillo. Estaba tan apretado a su dedo anular que estaba seguro que no se lo podía quitar, que había una marca en su piel que decía que era suyo y de nadie más.

Igual de cursi como lo había hecho solamente el amor se quedó observándolo un buen rato. Suspirando cansinamente, ansiando la hora de irse.

De llegar a casa.

-¡Hey! – No obstante un severo grito lo saco de su burbuja. Un grito casi chillido y un chiquillo casi hombre mirándole como basura, porque si señores, ahí estaba. Yuri Plisetsky.

Un malcriado mocoso que Mari contrato al cumplir los 18 años, o eso decía ella, porque a lo ojos del nipón ese rubio parecía de 15. Tanto su voz como su aspecto. Pero dejando eso de lado, Mari le había comentando, un día, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de llamarle y preguntarle el porqué, que lo había hecho porque….

" _¡Se parece a uno de mis famosos idols!"_

Con aquella voz de adulta que simulaba arremedar a una adolecente, su hermana solo le había dado esa razón como excusa, y es que a pesar de todo, tuvo que preguntarle, el rubio era muy huraño y grosero, nada condescendiente. Como un niño varado en la rebeldía.

Y digamos que a la mayoría de los empleados no les gustaba, incluyéndolo a él en un principio…aunque ahora no podía decir lo mismo.

Ya que a sus 24 años Yuuri Nikiforov estaba consciente de lo inmaduro que sería el enojarse, además, solo era un niño simulando ser adulto, no había nada más adorable que eso.

-Dime – Sonrió agarrando el flequillo de su cabello para llevarlo detrás de su oreja

-¡A-Aquí tienes tus estúpidos papeles! – Y al finalizar la frase estampo los papeles en la mesa agresivamente, dejando caer unos y otros más allá, causando que el pobre corazón del nipón se arrugara.

Se había esforzado tanto para organizarlos en orden alfabético.

El suspiro que salió de su boca más como se agacho para recoger los papeles hizo dudar el comportamiento del rubio. Estaba congelado en su lugar, rabioso por la actitud del nipón y su gran cordialidad.

Eso lo ponía….

Incómodo. Muy incómodo.

-Tch, estúpido – Mascullo mientras que ayudaba también a recoger los papeles, teniendo una velocidad increíble para organizarlos en orden alfabético, ante la atenta mirada de Yuuri que sonreía apaciblemente - ¿Que miras maldición? – Escupió mordazmente con la mirada ocupada en los papeles

-Tu corazón – Se rio suavemente Yuuri causando que el pequeño ruso se quedara inmóvil en su lugar. Algo estupefacto, el corazón en la garganta y los colores subidos al rojo. Enrojecido, realmente enojado pero intrigado.

Algo tímido al levantar la mirada y contemplar al pelinegro. Su suave risa, sus pestañas rizadas y al final sus labios rojos, tan delgados y apetitosos.

-P-Perdona, P-pero tu rostro es e-epico – Se carcajeo el moreno alargando la tortura.

Oh no. Yuuri Nikiforov se había vuelto el gran verdugo que siempre temió conocer.

El amor.

* * *

Estaba en la cafetería y el estómago le rugía monstruosamente dándole una vergüenza el que todos lo escucharan. Sus agradables empleadas ofreciéndole de su Bentō o Pichit dispuesto a pagarle un almuerzo. Se negaba amablemente a todos mientras que se desplomaba disimulando la debilidad de su cuerpo o la palidez de su piel. Algo imposible si se lo preguntaban.

Para eso, solo busco la ayuda en sus bolsillos y se compró un café, una caliente que le quemara la lengua para que se le quitara la hambruna pero también dulce para que le empalagara la garganta. Necesitaba rendir por otras 7 horas, no podía caer justo ahora.

Juntando fuerzas se tomó a sorbos su café aguantando el ardor y se recostó en una de las columnas de la pequeña cafetería cerrando los ojos para relajarse un poco.

-Toma – Lo cual no fue posible cuando le estamparon en el pecho una bolsa. Una que olía muy bien, extremadamente bien -

Elevo la mirada intrigado pensando quien sería tan misericordiosa alma y se sorprendió demasiado cuando al ver esos ojos verdes se supo rápidamente quien era.

-Yu-¡¿Yuri?! - Pregunto alzando la voz, la estupefacción logrando que sus gafas se resbalaran de su nariz y la mirada escaneara al joven de piel nívea que torcía el gesto realmente cabreado.

Y ni sabía el porqué.

-¿T-Tu me-me darás esto? Oye, no quiero quitarte tu comida, no te preocu- Un puño fue estampado muy cerca de su rostro, justamente en la pared. El azabache trago saliva con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios. No podría salirse de ese problema tan fácilmente.

-Solo come cerdo – El moreno frunció el ceño ante el sobrenombre. Pero si había bajado de peso hace un año. – Por favor…Tch – Miro al rubio y sonrió maternamente alzándose de hombros, después abrió la bolsa y un exquisito olor le empapo las fosas nasales. Tan real y tan delicioso, la boca se le hizo agua y en eso no pudo evitar el gruñido violento de sus tripas.

-Las hizo mi abuelo, se llaman _pirozhk_ i– Mientras que escuchaba saco una especie de tortilla gruesa y alejo una mano al notar lo caliente que estaba, empero el vapor del tal pirozhk lo tentó todavía mas y sin importarle, solo dio una mordida y mastico sintiendo las lágrimas aparecer por sus parpados.

-Es…es – Trago con las mejillas furiosamente rojas - Amazing! – Se secó las lágrimas mordiendo desesperadamente, la sonrisa de Plisetsky destellando por el lugar, ante la tierna imagen del nipón comiendo su platillo preferido.

-Cierto que si – Se rio suavemente compartiendo del momento-

-¡Dile a tu abuelo que es un genio! – Chillo Yuuri lamiéndose los dedos al acabar, en verdad que ahora se sentía mejor. Con energías de sobra para acabar y regresar a casa.

-Sí…se lo diré…- Susurro mirando fijamente al pelinegro. Se fijaba en su gran sonrisa y se tocaba las mejillas sorprendido de lo caliente que estaba.

Esto debía de parar ya.

Y para su buena suerte o mala, el momento se interrumpió cuando el celular del nipon comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

-Discúlpame – Se alejó solo un poco sacando el móvil mientras que expandía su sonrisa aún más de lo que ya estaba. No sabía como sentirse al respecto cuando el rubio vio eso – Hola…Sí, soy él esposo de Viktor Nikiforov – Aquellas palabras le recordaron la cruel verdad. Ese hombre estaba casado. Y con un anillo dorado y de oro entornado a su dedo. –

-Vaya vaya ~ - Yuri sintió como alguien se recargaba en su hombro y miro detenidamente al secretario del nipón. Un tailandés que por cierto le caía mal, muy alegre, charlatán y también entrometido. Algo sádico en ocasiones y manipulador. – Yo conozco esa mirada – Se rio ácidamente susurrando a su oído - ¿Qué haces viendo a un hombre casado con esos ojos Plisetsky? –

-¡Aléjate de mí bastardo! – espeto el rubio huidizamente. Su voz parecía de ultratumba cuando su apariencia y rostro solo delataba inocencia e ingenuidad – Tch, maldito loco – No quería admitirlo pero en verdad estaba intimidado, ese tal Chunalont sabia más de lo que aparentaba.

-Aww, al gatito le cortaron las garras – Sorbió de su café mientras que expandía su sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Tranquilízate chico, solo quería advertirte que no te dejaras llevar por el sentimiento de un amor vacío. Porque si no sabías, Yuuri Nikiforov está felizmente casado con Viktor Nikiforov, deberías de aterrizar y-

-¡¿QUE?! – El grito irrumpió el monologo del secretario y fue como el bálsamo para los pensamientos confusos del ruso ahora - ¡¿Que la casa casi se enciende?!- Chunalont devolvió el café a la taza explotando en risas mientras que sacaba su móvil fotografiando el increíble momento antes del funeral de Viktor - ¡Dios mío! – Yuuri se agarró los cabellos y se despeino sin querer desesperándose al punto de morderse una uña – ¿P-pero Vi-Viktor está bien?- el rostro de preocupación del moreno no tuvo precio. Incluso el tailandés se encogió en su lugar al verlo tan desesperado – Que alivio – El nipón se lamio los labios resecos y respiro profundo tocándose el pecho. Los colores por fin volvían a su rostro – Si, si no se preocupe. Pagare su servicio desde mi tarjeta de crédito – Después de eso, Yuuri asintió al escuchar brevemente algo que le dijeron para terminar colgando mientras que resoplaba pesadamente.

-¡¿Que-Que paso?! – Preguntaron al unísono él rubio y él siamés.

-Viktor contrato un servicio de limpieza porque tal parece que la alarma contra incendios se activó y mojo todo que había en casa – Yuuri se subió las gafas hasta el cabello – Así que me llamaron para confirmar la paga, como no se sabían el número de Viktor acudieron al que está en una de las libretas cerca del teléfono. Ósea el mío.

-Ah,p-pero Vi-

-Está bien – Suspiro por décima vez – Pero eso sí, no lo estará cuando llegue a casa – Advirtió duramente con una voz aterradora que asusto a Plisetsky con su seria y fulminante mirada marrón. Nunca lo había visto así, al contrario de Phichit que recordó cuando estudiaba en Detroid.

Aww, como olvidar a ese Yuuri rebelde.

-Phichit yo-

-Sabes que no puedes saltarte tus horas de trabajo Yuuri – Le interrumpió acabando su taza de café – pero...hare una excepción, te puedes ir dos horas antes de lo establecido, me encargare de adelantar tu trabaj-

-¡Y-Yo también! – Grito Yuri sorprendiéndolos - Di-Digo…Le ayudare a Phichit para que no te quedes atascado en tus estúpido trabajo, porq-porque eres un idiota y- y- El azabache se rio ligeramente alzando la palma de su mano hacia la melena rubia del adolecente, regalándole una leve caricia.

-Muchas gracias Yuri – Le despeino los cabellos cariñosamente dándose media vuelta – Por favor, no olvides decirle a tu abuelo que es un genio en la comida - Sonrió alejándose mientras que dejaba en problemas un pobre corazón.

* * *

Se quedó varado en la puerta de su casa mientras que agarraba el pomo respirando profundo. Consiguiendo por lo menos un poco de fuerza, lentamente metió la llave y la giro abriendo la puerta mientras que entrecerraba los ojos por la molesta luz blanca de su casa.

-Ya lleg- Se quedó mudo secamente cuando a la lejanía escucho pisadas, grandes zancadas que hacían crispar el piso de madera. En eso busco con la mirada el sitio en donde se acercaba el ruido y como una bala, una cabellera albina se le lanzo encima. Literalmente Viktor grito su nombre lanzándose encima de su pequeño y japonés cuerpo.

-¡Yuuriiiiiiii~! – Las gafas se estamparon con el suelo por el impacto pero su cabeza estaba intacta cuando la mano del ruso sirvió como almohadilla. Sintió el increíble peso de Viktor encima suyo y jadeo escuchando los lloriqueos de Nikiforov – No creerás lo que pa…so –

-¿Ah sí? – Yuuri se levantó del suelo y el ruso lo abrazo por la cintura arrodillado, su rostro a la altura de su vientre mientras que enterraba la barbilla mirándole desde arriba con ojitos de cachorro regañado – Pues mira lo que me dieron – Sonrió sínicamente sin inmutarse y le estampo en la frente el recibo del servicio– Casi un millón por limpiar toda la casa – Esta vez suspiro con hastió y enojo contenido - ¡Es que no puedes hacer nada bien…! Se supone que debes ayudarme, no estar… ¡quemando la casa! –Chasqueo la lengua acariciándose las cienes, la vena palpitante en su frente y los ojos cerrados – Mira Viktor- Bajo la mirada encontrándose con la celeste del albino y titubeo. Cerrando la garganta y contemplando como el ruso se enterraba en su entrepierna llorando infantil y chillonamente.

-¡Lo-lo siento! ¡Solo quería hacer un almuerzo y- y hacer esas salchichas! P-Pero ¡Luego me-me corte y se- in-incendio! ¡Te- te amo tanto p-por favor, eres l-lo mejor que me ha pasado e-en la vida! – Hipando y apretándolo de más a su cuerpo, Yuuri parpadeo asimilando todo. Las palabras y la curita que tenía enrollado en los dedos le confirmaban que era verdad. Haciendo que su papel de malo no sirviera de nada, había fallado cuando se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado enternecido y algo sonrojado por la comprometedora pose. Pero, no era culpa de Viktor…

Era su culpa por ser tan deficiente en su deber.

-Ya está bien, no llores – Le palmeo la cabeza separándose del agarre.

-¿T-Todavía me am-amas? – El pelinegro se quedó mudo observando sus cristalizados ojos. Después se cubrió la boca enrojeciendo y se acuclillo a la altura del ruso dibujando una lozana sonrisa en sus labios, sus pestañas rizadas acariciando sus pómulos rojizos y sus ojos cobrizos unidos a los zarcos de Viktor.

-Eso no se pregunta – Le acuno el rostro adorablemente acercándose a sus labios – Pero si tienes la duda – Suspiro en sus labios mojándolos eróticamente con el vapor de su aliento - Yo nunca dejaría de amarte – Se separó riendo. Algo abochornado y divertido al ver el puchero en los labios del albino – Pero ya, ven vamos a - Callo cuando Viktor le golpeo con un beso, un beso en sus labios. Robándole el aliento al tiempo que caía de espaldas, sobrecogido por lo asfixiante del mismo, el chasquido de sus lenguas mareándolo un poco, buscando su respiración sin encontrarlo, bebiendo de su saliva, y las mejillas encendidas. Su lengua frotándose con la otra. Los ojos dilatados y el cosquillo en su vientre.

Sintió que no podría respirar más y que se desmayaría pero el ruso se separó y los hilos de saliva se derrumbaron dramáticamente. Cayendo los restos por su barbilla y sus labios brillosos e hinchados.

Que tramposo.

-En-Entonces…¿que-que decías? – Jadeo Nikiforov sonriendo. Haciendo dudar a Yuuri de todo el show de lágrimas, empero estaba demasiado mareado. Las sensaciones corriendo por su cuerpo como un ventarrón de viento.

-Y-Yo…¡Me iré a dormir! ¡Sí, eso hare! – No era mentira. De cierto modo todavía se sentía cansado, agotado incluso. – Buenas noches – Se levantó del suelo recogiendo sus gafas, saliendo casi despavorido, huyendo de Viktor.

-P-Pero…¡Yuuri! ¡Se me zafo el botón de mi camisa! – Trato de llamarle la atención pero el nipón azoto la puerta de su habitación matrimonial confirmándole que no estaba disponible.

Y que tal vez estaba enojado.

El azabache mientras tanto, se acostó en cama con las luces apagadas, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido en menos de un minuto ignorando las ardientes sensaciones en su cuerpo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente y sorpresivamente, la camisa de Viktor tenía un nuevo botón, en la mesa había un desayuno preparado y en ella una nota que decía:

 _Claro que te amo._

Haciendo que el pobre corazón del ruso se arrugara.

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Malitar: Muchas gracias a ti por leer :D espero que también seas feliz con este capitulo uvu._**

 ** _NinnaTendo:_** ** _Todos queremos un Makkachin JAJAJJA, me alegra que te rías, eso me pone feliz :D. Aqui tienes la actualización, gracias por leer~}_**

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **JAJAJJA, Y Viktor es aun peor sin él xD pobre. Todos queremos un Makkachinx2, el se merece todo el amor del mundo :3 Yuuri es el mejor esposo, es un encanto, cocina, trabaja, asea la casa, hace todo, cuida de mocosos y de su marido XDD JAJAJAJJAJA POBRE y déjame decirte que estará en abstinencia por un tiempo~ ya sabes, tiene a su Masumi ahora 7v7. Ay, jajjaja entonces muchas gracias por leer, espero verte a la próxima.**_

* * *

 _ **OMG, CASI NO ACTUALIZO. Perdón, hoy mamá estaba en casa y ya saben :/ te pone a hacer oficio, cocinar**_ **e** **tc.**

 **Perdón** **por no actualizar el jueves "A su Servicio My lord" No tuve tiempo de escribir el capitulo D:**

 **Por cierto, con este capitulo comienza el drama...JAJAJJAJA.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron, dejaron review, un follow o un favorito, ustedes son los que me quitan la flojera en todo momento xD**

 **Quiero aclarar que no me gusta el YuuYu JAJAJJAJA, así que esto solo es para ponerse el salseo 7v7.**

 **Si les ha gustado dejar un review, me alegra contestar.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Gateway To Infinite~**

 **PD: Esta Historia esta en wattpad :D**


	5. Errores

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos y drama del feo.**_

 _ **Notas al final.**_

* * *

—Viktor, apúrate por dios— Yuuri se encamino hasta la sala y le sirvió la comida a un hambriento Makkachin

—Yuuri, ¿has visto mis llave—Antes de que terminara de hablar, Yuuri ya estaba en la cocina lavando los platos

—Están en tu bolsillo— Interrumpió el nipón mirando su reloj nerviosamente. En eso el albino sorprendido metió las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco las llaves estupefacto

—¿Cómo lo sabi—

—Viktor, tienes 5 minutos para irte en ese auto si no quieres llegar tarde— Resoplo el pelinegro secándose las manos — Y yo tengo media hora para organizarme si no te vas de una maldita vez –

Chasqueo la lengua con unas ojeras casi violetas debajo de sus ojos. Eso de despertarse más temprano de lo común era una porquería .

—P-Pero…falta mi beso de—

Yuuri se acercó hasta el marco de la puerta y Viktor sonrió bobamente esperando su beso matutino. Empero cuando acerco sus labios, el nipón descuidadamente alzo un brazo por encima de su espalda para mirar la hora y por eso acabo estampando el beso en la mejilla del azabache que después de contemplar como su tiempo se acababa lentamente, se zafo de los brazos del ruso y corrió hasta la cocina entregándole su almuerzo y porfolio.

—Vete. Ya. —Espeto Yuuri de mal humor.

El ruso desanimadamente salió de su casa y se subió a su Lamborghini mientras que el moreno lo veía partir desde la puerta

— Ahora falta planchar mi ropa, cocinar, organizar algunas cosas….¡Ahhh! ¡Maldito tiempo! — Rugió cerrando la puerta bruscamente mientras que Makkachin lo veía nervioso desde la cocina. Yuuri cuando estaba en sus días era terrorífico.

* * *

—Por dios…te ves horrible —

Me senté en mi escritorio y contemple como mi mejor amigo se tomaba su malteada, el dulce olor mareándome al punto de darme nauseas. Al final no había podido comer nada, estaba tan ocupado en tener el almuerzo de Viktor listo que no me preocupe por mí

—¿Seguro que dormiste bien anoche? — La verdad es que no. A duras penas dormí como 3 horas y después me levante para organizar todo. Desde que supe que mi idiota esposo se estaba descuidando demasiado, desde que comencé a trabajar, me sentí realmente culpable.

Se supone que era mi deber el ayudarle, darle mi apoyo, sin embargo era tan egoísta y solo me preocupaba por mí. Dejar a Viktor sin comer sabiendo que era imposible que cocinara, además, tener que sufrir casi un paro cardiaco al saber que mi casa casi se quema. Imaginar si algo mas grave hubiera pasado, si Viktor hubiera salido herido.

Todo era mi culpa.

Por esa razón estaba dispuesto a quitarme el pan de la boca para dárselo a mi amado, ah dios mío, lo amo demasiado.

—Hey Yuuri—

La suave voz de Pichit me despabilo. Estaba cabeceando en mi silla a punto de ceder al sueño. No obstante levante la mirada y enrojecí un poco al verme tan vulnerable ante la penetrante mirada del tailandés.

— ¿Estas bien? — Su pregunta denotaba toda la preocupación que tenía. Incluso me tomo del hombro tratando de darme apoyo. Cuando sentí el apretón en mi piel, asentí y sonreí enderezándome de a poco.

—Phichit, tráeme un café por favor —Le pedí pegando la mirada a los papeles que se posaban en mi escritorio — Y bien cargado— Imagine que atendería mi mandato pero cuando empine la mirada de nuevo lo vi inmóvil en su lugar. Su ceño fruncido y su mira hostil… oh no, ya sabía que estaba haciendo.

—No. ¿Sabes que necesitas? — Me agarro de un brazo y me levanto de la silla rápidamente – Comer, y dormir eso necesitas — Me jalo hasta la puerta aprovechando la debilidad de mi cuerpo, no obstante lo detuve soltándome precipitadamente y cayendo de sentón al suelo en un golpe seco —Yuuri…

—No puedo— Le informe levantándome tambaleante del suelo — Debo de terminar algunos informes — Argumente palmeando mi ropa para quitar cualquier mota de polvo que hubiera caído en ella. Estaba tan ocupado en mi labor que pensé que Phichit se iría pero al contrario de lo que pensaba se quedó plantado en la puerta alzando una ceja

—¿Crees que puedes conmigo Yuuri? —Me amenazo crispándome por su noto de voz – Te conozco desde que tenías 16 años, fui tu compañero de cuarto por otros 4— Me recordó agarrando mi mano de nuevo — Ahora lo que necesitas es comer, y dormir. Iremos al salón de descanso y dormirás en el sofá —Murmuro suavemente — Cuando lo hagas, iré cafetería y te comprare un bollo de arroz, después te tomaras tu café

Nos encaminamos a la puerta y salimos caminado por los pasillos, todavía sin tener el valor de mirarlo al rostro

— Cuando acabes, ya podrás encargarte de tu papeleo. Te recuerdo que la junta es a las 3:45 —Mire mi reloj asintiendo lentamente —Y son las 12:18am, Así que tienes tiempo de sobra para descansar y comer un bocado –

—P-Pero

—Sin peros— Me callo mientras que nos deteníamos en la dichosa sala de descanso — Lo harás si o si, como tu secretario debo de velar tu apariencia y organización, pero como amigo tu salud y buena alimentación.

Termino por decir justo cuando me empujaba a la sala y se quedaba en el marco de la puerta listo para cerrarla.

– Si llego y veo que no dormiste te juro que cancelo tu junta —Negué nerviosamente cuando me dijo eso y él sonrió — Entonces, ten una buena mañana — Y sin más que decir, cerro velozmente el portón y me dejo solo.

* * *

Me estire y los huesos de mi cuerpo crujieron deliciosamente. Mi cabello revuelto me caía en la cara pero me era tan cómodo, el olor de vainilla de las almohadas y el aire acondicionada del lugar. Gemí de placer cuando me voltee y quede boca arriba respirando profundamente. Sentía que no dormía así desde hace años.

O bueno, desde que no tenía la compañía de mi esposo. Y bueno ahora que lo pensaba, supongo que eso es lo que falta ahora. Un cálido cuerpo que me acompañe y un suave olor a fragancia masculina, también el aroma de un jabón de cerezas y una ancho pecho en que recostarme.

Como extraño esos tiempos.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y bostece mirando borroso el techo, algunas lagrimitas rodaron por mis mejillas, en compañía de mi lengua que por acto reflejo lamio mis labios resecos sintiendo las lágrimas saladas en mi paladar. Cuando recupere mi visión parpadee un par de veces y me quedo pensativo viendo el techo, todavía algo taciturno pero despierto completamente. Sentía la ausencia de mis gafas que se posaban encima de la mesita al lado del sofá. Tenía un bonito florero con flores naturales frescas y un pequeño acuario con canicas multicolores y algo de agua.

Me quede por minutos observando el lugar y después escuche un leve sonido que me alerto por completo. Mire mi reloj angustiado pero suspire aliviado cuando vi que solo eran las 1:34, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Empero todavía seguía curioso por saber que fue ese sonido, así que me aventure a alzar la mirada y encontré a un lado de la puerta una sorprendente cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta alta y unos ojos verdes muy exóticos que siempre me parecieron magistrales.

—¿Yuri? — Estaba seguro que era él. Pero quería confirmarlo, de igual forma lo dudaba, ya que no tenía mis gafas y además desde la distancia notaba que el rubio estaba algo sonrojado y agitado… digamos que el Yuri que yo conozco no es tanto así.

—¡I-Idiota! — Por su tono de voz me asegure que era él. Así que extrañado pero enternecido me levante y recogí mi chaqueta. Me la quite para dormir más cómodamente, quedándome solo con la camisa de botones manga larga color blanca — ¡D-Debes de despertar!

Sonreí al ver lo nervioso que estaba. Nunca lo había visto así y me era fascinante encontrar otra faceta en este extraño chico

— ¡¿Porque sonríes así eh?! ¡¿M-Me veo como un idiota para ti o qué?! — Divise mis anteojos y me los puse pasando por su lado

—No, solo que es algo lindo despertar con tus gritos —Reí en ironía y le pase las manos por el cabello despeinándolo, justo al lado de la puerta para salir.

—¡E-Espera! — Me quede quieto en mi lugar y voltee a verlo. Estaba algo curioso al ver que estaba realmente inquieto, nervioso y abochornado. — A-abróchate la camisa estúpido

Parpadee lentamente después de escuchar su declaración y mire mi camisa. Ahora sabía a lo que se refería. Tenia los primeros dos botones del cuello desabrochados dejando ver mis clavículas y algo del pecho. Claro que no duro mucho cuando me arregle y aprovechando, acomode las orillas de mis mangas levantándolas hasta los codos

—Gracias — Bostece sin darle mucha trascendencia al asunto, en eso abandone la sala todavía preguntándome porque estaba nervioso.

" _Cosa de jóvenes"_ fue lo que pensé mientras que me encontraba a Phichit en el camino y nos dirigíamos a la cafetería.

* * *

—S-Señor — Viktor suspiro y se hundió en la mesa — S-Señor…-—Después trazo un mohín en sus labios adorablemente y agarro un bolígrafo comenzando a garabatear sin sentido en un cuaderno —Señor...

—Qué Mila – Contesto desanimadamente. Dibujando en la libreta su bonita casa. Makkachin, él y Yuuri. Todo tan feliz

—¿Esta bien? No para de suspirar casi 5 minutos — El albino resoplo dibujando un sol – Lo ve, sus empleados no deben de verlo así – _"Al diablo las empleados, yo quería mi beso"_ pensó esta ves enojado —¿Qu-Quiere que le traiga algo? — el ruso miro su dibujo y asintió

—Quiero un té negro— Mila se sorprendió cuando escucho el mandato de su jefe. Pero si Viktor odiaba el té negro — A Yuuri le gusta mucho tomar eso…quiero probarlo esta vez —Susurro enterneciendo a la pelirroja que sin preguntar salió de su oficina.

Iba a admitirlo, estaba feliz de que Yuuri volviera a hacerle el almuerzo y estuviera con él en las mañanas, no obstante sentía diferente al nipón. Más seco y frio, como esta mañana por ejemplo. No podía evitar preocuparte horriblemente, sentía que todo era su culpa ¿Es porque casi quema la casa? ¿O porque mancho toda la ropa blanca de su esposo de rosa igual que la suya? ¿Era por eso que Yuuri dormía más temprano y ya no lo abrazaba en las noches? ¿Que ya no podían tener tiempo a solas porque el pelinegro se quedaba dormido? ¿Aun cuando conservaba su erección?

No sabía, no tenía respuestas. Pero estaba mal, tenso. Necesitado y sobretodo angustiado.

¿Su matrimonio no iba a acabar como en esas telenovelas cierto…?

—Señor, su té negro —Mila regreso de nuevo y le entrego en mano la tacita de té. El ruso que sin duda alguna ya se le había quitado el apetito lo recibió de igual forma y lo puso encima de su escritorio —¿Necesita algo más? — _"Un calmante tal vez"_ pensó el ruso negando. — Ah y le recuerdo – Siseo Mila al lado de la puerta — Reunión a las 4:21 pm, esta vez con los socios Nishigori – Y después de eso se fue y lo dejo varado en su oficina.

Aun en ella para apaciguar sus nervios y aburrimiento agarro su portafolio dispuesto a mirar si llevaba sus papeles completos o si debía otra vez imprimirlos de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo tenia todavía unas 2 horas para hacerlo.

-¿Eh? – Exclamo perdido - ¿Desde cuándo mi portafolio es asi de organizado? —Indago mientras que olía en el mismo un suave olor de vainilla combinado con incienso de mirra — Upps — Saco solo un papel para confirmar sus sospechas y definitivamente ahí estaba. Su fatal error

 _Katsuki Corporation's_

En ese papel había una marca de agua que decía lo anterior, confirmándole que en definitiva este no era su maletín.

Ósea que…

—Estoy muerto.

* * *

—¿Por qué no me comentaste que la junta era para sellar un negocio? — Pregunto el nipón mordiendo un bollo al vapor. Al final no había de arroz — Acaso quieres que muera o que — Espeto tratando de oírse amenazador. No obstante por sus mejillas rojizas y su boca llena como un hámster, no lo logro.

—Si te lo decía ibas a entrar en pánico — Razono Phichit sorbiendo de su té— Entonces no querrías dormir y menos comer —

El azabache mordió su bollo y miro el techo pensándolo detenidamente. De cierto modo era cierto.

—Así que, ¿Por qué no recordártelo cuando ya estas más tranquilo? Solo es que dialogues con ellos, lleguen a un acuerdo y les entregues la constancia de cómo serán tus planes a futuro — Yuuri miro seriamente al moreno, y asintió todavía con las mejillas abarrotadas

—¿Tú crees que si firmaran conmigo? —Pregunto dejándose llevar un poco por la desconfianza. No tenía una grandiosa labia como su esposo o un grandioso ingenio como Phichit, su talento para esto era común y corriente

—Vamos Yuuri— Le animo el tailandés palmeándole la espalda — No es momento para que dudes, es momento para que pienses en grande. Todo este tiempo te has esforzado al máximo para lograr firmar un trato con la empresa Gil ¿no? –

El moreno asintió recordando el heredero de la empresa. Un joven serio y algo terrorífico, que siempre se mantenía enojado por su ceño fruncido, además de sus increíbles cejas que parecían más bien alas de halcón por lo gruesas que eran

—Entonces no dudes, te aseguro que lo lograras, tenlo por hecho — El nipón gano algo de valor con las palabras del tailandés pero un gran peso en los hombros.

Toda dependencia de él.

Trago saliva disimulando sus nervios mientras que pedía unos 5 bollos al vapor de más. Ahora no podía evitar de comer, el estrés lo hacia así y el estrés alguna vez lo hizo rechoncho y perezoso.

Vaya, como olvidar a ese Yuuri. Aún mantenía ese amor hacia su gracita de más. Bueno, de igual forma, aprendió a amarla cuando Viktor le enseño a amarla también.

Que fetiche tan raro de estar agarrando sus lonjas, estúpido Nikiforov.

—Yuuri ~ —Pichit se levantó de la mesa y puso un billete en la misma – Dije que te invitaría a uno pero no que pagaría los otros — Recordó divertidamente —Nos vemos ~ — Y así como le invito a comer, le pago lo que comió pero no lo que pidió. Bueno, no importaba pagar de mas ¿Cierto?

Además, como decía Mamá, estómago lleno trabajo muy bien hecho.

* * *

Cuando se sentó en la mesa y contemplo al joven Seung con su secretaria y sus agentes palideció. Iban muy bien vestidos, además todos mantenían en su rostro unas facciones puramente neutras y escalofriantes. Casi como si estuvieron amargados por todo.

—Un-Un gusto conocerle S-Señor Gil — Alzo la mano invitándole a que se dieran un amistoso apretón de manos. Pero el coreano alzo una ceja ácidamente levantándose de su silla para delatar su altura.

Era mucho más bajito que Yuuri que incluso el nipón se sintió mal cuando estrecharon sus manos y recordó que tenía unos pequeños taconcitos en sus zapatos ya que no quería verse tan bajo. De igual forma si no los tenía, era mucho más alto que Seung.

—El gusto es mío señor Nikiforov

Sonrió nerviosamente cuando pronunciaron el apellido de su esposo. No podía evitarlo pero era un poco extraño. Ya que la mayoría sabía que estaba casado y que por lo tanto había renunciado a su prestigioso apellido solo para casarse. Para algunos según lo que había escuchado era una deshora, a otros solo les daba envidia. Ya que conservar el apellido de un hombre multimillonario que además era muy influyente en los medios de comunicación era algo improbable, y aún más si eras hombre.

—Bi-Bien — Tartamudeo soltando la mano de Gil. —To-Todos sabemos porque estamos aquí ¿Cierto? —Pregunto simpáticamente, recibiendo el silencio como respuesta — B-Bueno — Se rio buscando ayuda en Phichit, que sentado a su lado le hacía señas de que siguiera hablando —Hoy quiero hablar con ustedes sobre la propuesta de que firmen conmigo —Argumento jalándose el cuello de la camisa

—Ya veo —Prosiguió Seung hundiendo los codos en la mesa— ¿Pero que le hace pensar que lo hare? —Phichit se acomodó en su silla y Plisetsky que estaba a su lado nervioso, se palmeo el rostro frustrado.

" _Este idiota lo estropeara"_ Pensó hundiéndose en su silla. Se le notaba a leguas que no estaba preparado para eso. El rubio no confiaba plenamente en que el nipón lo lograría, de hecho por eso estaba preocupado, porque en verdad no quería ver a Yuuri desanimado.

En ese momento, Yuuri carraspeo a punto de hablar pero el rubio abrió la boca enderezándose dispuesto a decir algo para ayudarle, sin embargo el tailandés lo detuvo empujándolo de nuevo a su silla fuertemente.

—¡Que demoni

—Escucha Plisetsky —Le susurro Chunalont con voz fría — Mantén el hocico cerrado, guarda esas garras y contempla la magia —Sonrió volteándolo a ver— Después de todo, ser jefe no es algo que se gana a la ligera — Y no sabía a qué diablos se refería. Y mucho menos entendía sus palabras, ain embargo eso no evitaba que hostilmente quitara el agarre de Phichit sobre hombros y levantara la mirada observando al extrañamente sereno Nipón.

—Pues vera…

Paso saliva por su garganta cuando el pelinegro se aliso el cabello hacia atrás lentamente, después aguanto la respiración observando como en esos labios ajenos se dibujaba una sonrisa lozana y por último, en sus ojos, un brillo aterrador, empapado de osadía y acides pura.

—Si usted no lo hace… — Miro estupefacto al siamés y este le guiño el ojo mientras que Yuuri se acercaba hasta Seung y lo encaraba de frente —Me veré obligado a ser su rival –Seung sintió en su nariz el olor amargo de la menta. Un cálido aliento parecido al veneno. Después levanto la mirada y sonrió de medio lado aceptando la amenaza.

Plisetsky mientras tanto se escandalizo en su silla sintiendo la sangre drenarse de su cuerpo. ¿Quién diablos era ese demente que escupía tanto acido? ¿Yuuri? ¿Era Yuuri?

—Vez — Siseo Pichit mirando detenidamente la escena — Puede que Yuuri se vea a primera vista como un patético jefe ¿Cierto? — El rubio no quería admitirlo pero era cierto— Por algo es que se casó con Viktor Nikiforov

Se cruzó de piernas mirando de soslayo la cómica cara del pequeño ruso

—Ya sabes…nadie es incapaz de no caer preso ante aquel atrevimiento— No espero respuesta alguna y se levantó de la silla aplaudiendo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja

—Buenoo~ ¿y si mejor no hablamos de los acuerdos? —Se interpuso entre los dos y el nipón apretó los labios metiéndose una mano al bolsillo

-Vaya vaya~ - Suspiro Seung cortamente— Me advirtieron que usted era tenaz, pero nunca lo creía hasta ahora— Confeso ignorando al siamés que no obstante, no le importo en lo absoluto.

—Ah es que…— Empezó Yuuri —Las apariencias engañan — Rio sínicamente crispando al rubio – Pero, olvidando eso ¿Y si mejor nos sentamos y charlamos sobre nuestros planes? —Comento sentándose a la par de Seung

—Pss —Llamo el oji-verde a Chunalont después de que tomara asiento — ¿Si-Siempre es así? – Pregunto titubeando

—No siempre — Confeso— Solo cuando es importante. Yuuri es muy sorprendente, incluso yo mismo afirmo que es más sádico que Viktor mismo— Sonrió dulcemente — Pero solo se vuelve así si se trata de negocios, en los demás es solo un adulto asustadizo, inseguro y lleno de amor – Se alzó de hombros – Es como una cajita de sorpresas...tal vez por esa razón es que Viktor se enamoró profundamente –

—Tch.

—No te pongas celosito Gatito —Escupió divertidamente— No te servirá de nada ~ — Canturreo dando por terminada la conversación y contemplando esta vez, la civilizada disputa entre el nipón y el coreano.

* * *

—Lleguemos a un acuerdo, señor Nikiforov — Espeto Gil abrochándose la chaqueta de su traje — Si usted me muestra el papeleo y gráficos de las ganancias que supuestamente ganaría si llegamos a un acuerdo, cederé a sus planes y firmare sin ningún problema— Yuuri asintió seguro agarrando su portafolio.— De lo contrario… espero que este preparado para ser rivales de por vida —

El nipón no estaba nervioso, o eso quería hacerse notar. Por alguna extraña razón cuando abrió su maletín y lo vio supo que algo horrible había pasado.

—Y-Yuuri ¿estás bien? —Phichit que permanecía callado, al observar como el moreno entraba en pánico, se acercó y miro dentro de su portafolio —¿P-Pasa algo?

Yuuri miro rápidamente todos los papeles y esculco drásticamente el maletín, todos, todos eran los malditos papeles de Viktor.

El maldito portafolio de Viktor.

—Yuur-

—Señor Nikiforov, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, si usted no entrega esos gráficos, tenga por seguro que no me importara declararle la guerra—

El pecho del oji-café dolía, y los ojos le dolían, y el estómago, y la sonrisa que conservaba en sus labios también.

—¿Y bien? —La boca le temblaba y las lágrimas se posaban en sus parpados. Rojo de la vergüenza y la cólera. — Muchas gracias señor Nikiforov, que tenga una bonita tarde. —Siseo Seung listo para abandonar la sala, pero antes, Gil se devolvió dándole la espalda. —Ah y señor Katsuki – Le llamo crispándole— Creo que no merece el apellido de su esposo sinceramente— Y sin más que decir abandono la sala.

El nipón cerró el portafolio lentamente y suspiro.

-Yuuri…

Agarro su maletín y sin decir ni una palabra salió del lugar y se subió a su auto para seguidamente golpearse el rostro con el volante.

* * *

Cuando escucho como la puerta era azotada apago el televisor de la sala y se encamino a la puerta contemplando a un pelinegro que lentamente se quitaba el abrigo y lo ponía en el perchero.

—¡Yuuri~! —Se iba a lanzar a abrazarlo pero el nipón paso de largo — ¿Yuuri? — El moreno dejo el portafolio encima del sofá y Viktor trago saliva dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido. —Oye Yuuri… -el nombrado paso por el lado de Makkachin e ignoro el alegre saludo del caniche mientras que se quitaba el nudo de la corbata en su habitación — Yuuri lo siento — El azabache suspiro dándole la espalda — Yuu-

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que mierda quieres?! —Grito encarándolo— ¡¿Viniste a burlarte de lo patético que soy?! ¡Eh! —

Nikiforov enmudeció mirándolo fijamente.

— ¡Que quieres de mi Viktor! ¡¿Ver cómo lo hice mal?! – Le golpeo el pecho con un dedo —¡Pero claro! ¡Como tú eres perfecto, como siempre te salvo el pellejo! — Tomo aire parpadeando rápidamente. – ¡Pero claro! ¡Quien me lo salva a mí! ¡Nadieeeeee!

Vocifero apretando los puños. Encorvado y mirando el suelo. Las lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas lentamente, calentándoselas amargamente

—Q-Quieres ve-Venir y ve-ver co-como fra-fracase —Lloriqueo bajando el brazo — Co-Conte-mplar…a tu- fra-fracasado- es-espo-esposo… — Sollozo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo —P-Porque s-soy ta-tan pate-patetico — Se estremeció encorvándose dolorosamente, temblaba notablemente y juntaba las rodillas para no caer.

Viktor mientras tanto no tenía ni idea de que hacer, sin embargo en su interior comenzaba a crecer un sentimiento de sobreprotección hacia él. La criatura que se rompía a pedazos ante sus ojos.

—Yuu-Yuuri…—Trato de acercarse un poco pero el moreno se alejó retrocediendo. El albino desconcertado trato de rodearlo entre sus brazos pero Yuuri se escapó de ellos limpiandose lastimosamente las lágrimas

—I-Ire a dormir en l-la habitación d- de-hu-huespedes…—Tartamudeo con la voz entrecortada y cumpliendo con su palabra, desapareció por un pasillo siendo la penumbra de su presencia lo único que vio el albino antes de no verlo más.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **¡JAJAJ! Makkachin es tenaz xD, cuidado despiertas a tu hermano :D muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Luna**_ _ **Kagamine~: AJAJJAJAJA Se lo merece todo, el problema es que ya lo tiene(?) xD A mi no me agrada mucho Yuri pero digamos que cuando aparece el puede traer el salseo xDD me alegra que te gustara, Creeme, sin salseo o por lo menos algo de drama, las cosas no son emocionantes XDD Ya sabes, los dos SON muy afortunados, imagina que la casa se incendia, vitya queda en abstinencia por años XD. Yuuri se merece amor :'v y mucho apoyo~ ¡Por cierto! Muchas gracias por leer mi otro fic uvu, llego a su climax y sí, se acabo :C. Espero que te haya gustado esTQAe capitulo, nos vemos a la proxima~.**_

* * *

 _ **Como sabemos la mayoria de nosotros, Yuuri es alguien inestable, que sufre de ansiedad, inseguro de si mismo etc. Es como en el anime, intenta dar todo de si, pero despues piensa que no lo lograra y cae. Es como lo que sucede aqui, Yuuri se siente culpable de todo y como vemos, es aun peor porque de hecho es su culpa lo que paso con el portafolio. Inconscientemente tal vez, pero lo es.**_

 _ **Desde este capitulo, comenzara el dramon xD, asi que vayan por el clorox.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, si les ha gustado o no xD, dejar un review pls. Me alimenta mas que el pan.**_

 _ **Por cierto, ya termine 'A su Servicio My lord' échenle un vistazo, esta en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Por ultimo ¿Algunos ustedes sabe porque esta historia no aparece en la pagina principal de YoI? Osea cuando tu estas buscando un fic de YoI, te vas a la seccion de anime, después letra y ahi aparece todas las historias en todos los idiomas. Sin embargo cuando actualizo este fic, no aparece ahi y extraño porque de hecho, con mis otro fics si lo hace.**_

 _ **Si alguien de ustedes saben, por favor decidme :D**_

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**

 ** _PD: ¡¿Sabian que YoI saldrá en 4D?! JAJAJJAJAJ_**


	6. ¿Marchitándose?

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, OCC(?), Errores de Ortografia, fuertes dolores de cabeza xD.**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

Las paredes estaban frías y la estancia helada. Por fuera de su casa llovía y sentado en la mesa del comedor de su casa tomaba una caliente taza de café. Eran las 11:47pm y no llegaba. Hace días que no lo veía.

Raramente se quedaba despierto tan tarde, pero debía de admitir que no podía evitarlo, no ahora que sabía lo que estaba pasando. Después de ese problema, cuando Yuuri sollozo en frente de sus narices no lo habia visto. Por dos, dos días.

Y se sentía fatal. Porque despertaba y no estaba, llegaba y ya estaba durmiendo. Como si lo estuviera evitando y no, no podía evitarlo.

Dos días sin verlo y sentía que no podía respirar, tal vez era porque esa cabellera azabache siempre fue su aire, también descubrió que no podía dormir, tal vez porque la cálida presencia del nipón siempre fue su bálsamo. Ese remedio sabor a miel que todas las noches calentaba su cuerpo…

Sentado en su silla de marfil empino el café amargo hacia sus labios y reprimió una cara de completo asco. El café instantáneo nunca le había gustado, y solo había una forma para que se lo tomara, pero solo Yuuri sabia la formula. Amor, decía él, lo que se necesita es solo amor.

Pero sin querer, ya no había amor, y sin amor no sabía bien.

¿Dónde estaría Yuuri? Estaba preocupado.

—Makkachin

Y no era el único. Makkachin también lo estaba. Achantado a su lado lo veía tomarse el café con una gran amargura, levantando los ojitos y chillando bajito. Como si suplicara que no estuviera así.

—Ven acá — El can se alzó y se sentó derecho, recibiendo la cálida mano de su dueño. Viktor le acaricio la cabeza despeinando su esponjoso pelaje marron, rascándole el lomo y sonriendo tenuemente con las divertidas reacciones del canino.

— ¿Crees que Yuuri llegue muy tarde hoy? — Le pregunto al can y este se le quedo viendo. Deseando contestar pero ladrando en el intento de comunicarse. Sin embargo el albino se conformó con esto y se levantó de la silla dejando la taza de café encima del mesón de la cocina.

Había algo más del hecho de no ver a Yuuri. Viktor tenía hambre, hambre de sus caricias y su piel. Y anhelaba las noches de pasión, y se carcomía por dentro cuando cada mañana no tenía su piel marcada en él. O las marcas de sus uñas clavadas en la espalda, sus besos, esos chupetones que nunca faltaban de mas, todo, todo…

Y el problema no era desde que él nipón no se había dignado a pisar la casa, era desde que comenzó a trabajar, hace algunas semanas atrás. Y se sentía tan frustrado, sudando cada noche...la tensión empapando su humor, dejándolo tan desecho. Marcando las ojeras debajo de sus ojos o sus sueños, sus fantasías que terminaban con algo húmedo entre sus piernas.

Extrañaba a Yuuri, la carne de Yuuri, a su esposo.

Todo, todo de él.

—Vaya, ya son las 12.

Mascullo viendo la hora. Esta vez acomodado en el sofá de la sala, lo iba a esperar despierto cuando llegara. Quería verlo por lo menos una vez. Su cabello platinado seguía brillando a pesar de todo, desordenado y con una pinza sosteniendo su flequillo. Los labios los tenia resecos, tal vez porque ya no había algo que los humedeciera, las pestañas rizadas abrazaban sin querer sus pómulos, pero no, no perdería la batalla.

Seguiría despierto hasta cuando llegara.

Makkachin se recostó a su lado dejando la barbilla en su regazo e inconscientemente paso una mano por su cabeza viendo el techo. Pensó en encender el televisor pero recordó que no habría nada que le interesase más que contar el tiempo y escuchar como la puerta se abría. Contemplarlo en el marco de la puerta, desfalleciendo del cansancio pero entre sus brazos. Eso deseaba.

Con todo, todo el amor que le tenía.

—Son las…—Bostezo sin querer hundiéndose más en el sillón — 12:09Pm… — Despego la mirada del reloj que estaba colgado en la pared —Debería prepararme un café —

Bostezo de nuevo olvidando su idea anterior cuando le fue difícil despegarse del sofá.

—Tal vez…debería de mirar que hay en las redes sociales —Dijo mientras que agarraba su celular que estaba encima de la mesa de la sala, al frente del sofá —Vaya, nada interesante.

Mientras que vagaba por su cuenta de Instagram algunas fotos de las personas que seguía aparecieron en su la página de inicio. Entre ellas estaba el mejor amigo de Yuuri, Phichit Chunalont. Había demasiadas fotos de selfies y fotos de literalmente todo lo que hacía.

No obstante, mientras que luchaba por no dormirse, una foto llamo un poco su atención, y en ella había una cabellera rubia. Después se podía notar una de color negra, un profundo negro cual carbón. Era definitivamente su Yuuri. Pensó que le había tomado mucha importancia a la simple foto solo porque nunca había alguien tan rubio. En Rusia abundaban por montones pero aquí, aquí no.

Estaba un 99% seguro de que ese niñato era ruso. No más con solo ver sus facciones se daba cuenta.

—Nada sin importancia— Suspiro arrastrando el dedo hacia abajo para distraerse en otras cosas. No encontró nada que llamara su atención en todo el trayecto así que vio la hora por última vez y decidió marcar el número del pelinegro.

Lo hice dos veces seguidas pero siempre iba a buzón de texto. Tal vez lo tenía apagado. Aunque era algo extraño, Yuuri nunca lo apagaba, casi siempre estaba encendido porque tal vez el llamaría.

Viktor siguió marcando hasta que se quedó dormido. El celular pegada a la oreja y la cabeza ladeaba en una incómoda posición. Makkachin que meneaba su cola tranquilamente, cuando sintió la tenue respiración relajada del albino, salto de su regazo y del cuarto trajo en su boca una sábana.

Se la puso como pudo a Viktor y se encamino hacia su casita perruna durmiéndose al instante.

* * *

Una fuerte migraña lo despertó esa mañana. El cuerpo entumecido y palpitante enmarañado al sofá. Algo de saliva corría por la comisura de sus labios y la pinza de su cabello se escurría por entre su pelo. Se sentía fatal, ni siquiera sabía cuándo se había quedado dormido, pero todavía sentía el dolor en su cuello de la mala posición. Hasta podía jurar que tenía la marca del sofá en su mejilla.

—La…La hora…—Mascullo torpemente. Sentía la lengua pastosa, los ojos pesados y los labios agrietados. Definitivamente no era su día.

Se levantó del sofá acariciando su espalda, buscando una posición recta para que no le doliera tanto, después bostezo y agarro su celular que encima del mueble se había escurrido de sus manos cuando dormía y había caído cerca del antebrazo.

—Las…7:58am…—Leyó entrecerrando los ojos de a poquito. El brillo del móvil casi le provoca ceguera, si no hubiera sido porque cerró los ojos rápidamente. —Demonios. ¿Qué día de hoy? —Ahora creía que se comportaba igual que cuando se emborrachaba. No tenía ni idea de en donde estaba parado.

— Un vaso de agua…—Taciturnamente arrastro los pies hasta la cocina, la cobija enredada entre sus brazos y deslizándose por el piso mientras que le besaba los tobillos

Cuando se tomó 3 vasos de agua suspiro agarrándose la cabeza y se sobo lentamente las cienes.

Yuuri no había llegado en la noche.

Y lo sabía porque todo se veía igual. No había un extraño olor a vainilla rondando por la casa, tampoco veía los zapatos de Yuuri, que siempre por costumbre dejaba en la entrada. El perchero estaba vacío y el plato de comida de Makkachin también.

El nipón cada vez que llegaba le servía la comida al poodle, claro que al ser de madrugada o muy de noche, Makkachin no se lo comería de inmediato. Y sonaría extraño pero, Yuuri no podía dormir bien si sabía que el can no tenia alimento. Algún trauma por la pobre muerte de su primer caniche tal vez, sin embargo Viktor nunca interfería en eso.

Le era muy tierno verlo hacerlo.

Bostezo sin querer y a paso lento se dirigió a su cuarto de matrimonio entreviendo el calendario de colección ilimitada de un programa de patinadores que a Yuuri le gustaba, para descubrir en el que hoy era miércoles.

Día de trabajo.

—¡AWWWWWW! ¡Hoy trabajo temprano!

Y bueno, el día a pesar de todo, tenía que seguir igual.

* * *

—Pss, señor Viktor — El albino cabeceo un poco enterrando el codo en la mesa — Le preguntan si usted desea aceptar el acuerdo —Viktor escucho el leve susurro de Mila en su oído y entreabrió los ojos. Después se recargo en la palma de su mano y bostezo

—Si…—Para al final, quedarse de nuevo dormido. En otra incómoda posición.

—Ah…S-Señor —Todos en la mesa de juntas se quedaron viendo a su jefe. Tenía la piel más pálida de lo acostumbrado, unas feas ojeras debajo de los ojos y los labios agrietados y tremendamente secos.

Mila zarandeo el hombro del albino un poco, pero el mismo solo gimió y se hundió mas en su silla buscando una posición más cómoda.

—Ah-Ah bueno, lo que el señor Nikiforov trataba de decir es que—Chris que estaba casi a la par del ruso, rodo los ojos y suspiro.

—¿Qué es eso que veo allá? ¿Es Yuuri en lencería? —

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde? — Rápidamente Viktor se separó del escritorio y alzo la cabeza con un hilillo de saliva corriendo por sus labios de nuevo. Busco desesperado lo que había escuchado y cuando escucho una socarrona risa fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era una broma — Chris…

—¡Hubieras visto tu rostro! — Se carcajeo mientras que los presentes se miraban apenados. Nadie quería saber sobre su vida matrimonial, primero porque se ganarían un despido inmediato y segundo porque ni siquiera podían pensar en el esposo del albino. Era un adulto japonés muy guapo

—Sí sí, como sea — Siseo enojado tallándose los ojos —Prosigamos con la reunión por favor —Entrelazo sus dedos por encima de su rostro y cruzo una pierna por encima de la otra

—Bue-Bueno, como ver-

—Disculpen, necesito ir al baño. —Interrumpió Giacometti a la impávida Mila que frunció el ceño iracunda. Sin embargo el rubio le guiño un ojo como disculpa y ella desvió la mirada enrojecida

—Viktor —El nombrado empino la mirada y Chris le agarró del cuello de su camina sacándolo a empujones del salón .

Todos los que estaban sentados miraron sorprendidos como cómicamente el albino era jalado por el suizo hasta la salida, con un semblante inescrutable.

Cuando se vieron afuera, el ruso por fin se puso manos a la obra y se soltó verazmente arreglándose el chaleco de su traje

—¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunto duramente el oji-verde — Viniendo sin peinar, incluso sin aplicarte algo de colonia –Se tocó el cabello notando que era toda una broma — Bueno, la primera es mentira pero la segunda no.

Viktor frunció el ceño indignado. Sin embargo tenía razón, había salido de casa tan apurado que se le había olvidado eso, incluso ni portaba su reloj de marca.

—No me digas que no hay problemas porque sí que los hay— El albino chasqueo la lengua encaminándose a la cafetería

—Aww, pero si a cualquiera le pasa —Murmuro con una sonrisa jocosa en los labios— Ya sabes, a cualquiera se le olvida — En frente de la fila había un chico un poco más bajo que los dos. Mucho mejor dicho. Tenía un corte rebajado en la nuca, como si fuera un militar.

—Deja de bromear Viktor — El chico volteo con una taza de café caliente en las manos y al verlo hizo una reverencia —Deberías ser más como Otabek, el no miente – Viktor frunció el ceño buscando al nombrado, pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba un poco más abajo.

—Oh ¡Tú eres el que vertió su café caliente en mi camisa! — El otro asintió con un semblante fulminante —Oye Chris—Llamo al suizo susurrándole en el oído — Creo que ese chico me odia —Altin lo miro como si no fuera obvio el hecho de que los escuchaba y se hizo a un lado para irse del lugar —Vez .

—Su cara siempre es así —Miro por encimita al pelinegro y sonrió

—Tiene cara de estar estreñido ~ — Bromeo con un dedo en los labios

—Y tú de no haber tenido sexo en 3 semanas — _Touche_. Pensó Viktor congelado en su lugar, la pesadumbre inundando su sistema, y la sonrisa de sus labios flaqueando poco a poco.

—Dime ¿El problema es en la cama? — El suizo volteo a todos lados como paranoico, como si estuviera a punto de decir su más grande secreto – Tengo una gran cantidad de pastillas para-

—¡Chris! — Viktor estampo una mano en su espalda y le palmeo con fuerza la misma – Siempre tan cómico viejo amigo— Un severo tic apareció en las comisuras de sus labios. Sin embargo todavía conservaba el encanto— ¿Sabes qué? Sería mejor volver a la junta — Se despidió olvidándose del café

—¡¿Entonces no es eso?! —Vocifero Giacometti llamando la atención — ¡También tengo afrodisiacos! —El ruso que se alejaba lentamente suspiro y se recargo en una columna del lugar.

Era más que eso.

* * *

Sentado en su escritorio con un café muy cargado, sentía como se le quemaba la palma de la mano. Sin embargo era tanto el dolor de cabeza que tenía que ni siquiera lo había notado, había estado más ocupado en frotarse las cienes fuertemente tratando de espantar el dolor que en espabilarse al sentir lo caliente de la taza acerar su mano.

—Señor —Mila se le acerco hablando muy despacio. Tal vez dándose cuenta de su obvia migraña

—¿Si? — Respondió alzando la mirada, pero las ampolletas de su oficina le hicieron protegerse rápidamente los ojos.

—¿Necesita algo? — _Sí, que me dejes solo._ Pensó, pero no era tan maleducado para decirle eso, además, tampoco podía a estas alturas fingir que estaba bien, no se le antojaba ni siquiera sonreír.

—Sí, que me traigas una aspirina y te lleves este café por favor — Le informo levantando la taza para que la agarrara –

—Sí señor –Y de ese modo se fue. Haciéndolo suspirar cansinamente, tenía unas enormes ganas de llegar a casa y dormir, tal vez tomarse un té de menta… Bueno mejor no, no quería quemar la casa de nuevo

Pasaron varios minutos en donde todo fue silencio, afuera de su oficina se escuchaban algunos murmullos pero todo se mantenía en paz. Tanto así que el tic tac del reloj colgado en la pared era lo único que escuchaba, además de su pensamientos que por si fuera poco no se acomodaban bien.

—Aquí tiene —Esta vez sí elevo la mirada y parpadeo aguantándose el lagrimeo de sus ojos al ver la radiante luz. Mila le trajo lo que le pidió y un vaso de agua que casi rebasaba el borde— ¿Necesita algo más? —

Nikiforov empino todo el vaso tomándose el agua por completo y negó aun sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos .

— Por favor, llámeme si se le ofrece algo — El ruso asintió y se hundió en su silla pesadamente. No quería saber nada de papeleo, nada de reuniones, absolutamente nada de tener que pensar.

Solo quería relajarse, disfrutar las pocas horas de trabajo que tenía raramente en estos momentos. Dejar que la pastilla actué y quitarse ese asqueroso dolor de cabeza

Cerró los ojos por un momento y respiro profundo. Aun sentía el dolor de cabeza latente, como si aquel dolor fuera a causa de algo.

Algo de lo que no podía dejar de pensar.

Resoplo rendido y se encontré de lleno con una foto que estaba en su escritorio. _Y como olvidarla_ Sonrió cautivado. Era una foto de su matrimonio. Un matrimonio muy divertido, ya que como los dos eran de diferentes países y costumbres también, tenían diferentes maneras de casarse. Aun recordaba las largas noches recostado en las piernas del nipón solo para elegir si hacían la tradición en Rusia que se supone que era s _alvar a la novia_ o casarse con la idea de una boda tradicional.

Aunque el problema era que tenían que ir a Japón, y bueno, no era que el dinero no les alcanzara, más bien era el hecho de las responsabilidades que tenían. Yuuri aun trabajaba y Viktor también, sin embargo el nipón parecía tener mucho tiempo libre a pesar de todo y Viktor siempre aprovechaba esto para planear las cosas de su matrimonio.

Al final tuvieron una idea muy creativa, decidieron juntar los dos rituales y Viktor pudo ver vestido de blanco a su dulce esposo. Usaba un bonito tocado llamado watabōshi _**(**_ _ **1**_ **).** Según Yuuri su función era ocultar su rostro menos del novio. Y oh demonios, Viktor no podía estar más agradecido, pensó que era egoísta pero no quería que nadie lo viera así de hermoso. Su sonrisa lozana brillaba más que el horizonte entre las montañas, y sus mejillas estaban cubiertos de unos hermosos hoyuelos, después aparecían dos manchitas rojizas que decoraban sus pómulos.

Enrojecido y sonriente, así lo recibió el hermoso nipón, las pestañas rizadas abrazando cálidamente su rostro, como si todo este tiempo estuviese durmiendo en un rosal, con sus labios rojos cual cerezos que corpulentos se juntaban con los suyos en un baile tan erótico y dulce.

Cada vez que recordaba eso una fuerte oleada de nostalgia le recorría el pecho, tanto que miro de reojo su anillo, tan prendado a su dedo, seguía tan resplandeciente a pesar de todo, la promesa del anillo resplandecía en el, con el nombre de su persona amada, tan prolijamente escrito, en letra cursiva que sabía a oro.

 _Dos cuerpos se funden con un beso. Joyas sensuales y elegantes sellan la promesa del amor eterno._

Amor eterno…

—S-Señor —Viktor se sobresaltó en su puesto. Se había quedado más tiempo de lo necesario viendo su anillo de bodas que hasta había perdido la noción del tiempo –

—¿Que pasa Mila? — Pregunto lentamente. Tratando de evitar y aparentar lo irritado que estaba, esa mujer no dejaba de molestarle

—Vera … —Cuando detrás de la pelirroja se dejó ver a un pelinegro con barbilla lampiña, ojos casi turquesas y un suizo rubio que conocía muy bien, recibió de inmediato la sonrisa cómplice de Chris como una mala señal — Pensamos en ir a alguna cafetería a tomar algo y queríamos in-

—No iré —Espeto secamente

—P-Pero ¿Por qué? — Babiecheva era una rusa muy amable, cuidada bajo el seno de una familia tradicional y de un papá machista, no era sorprendente que fuera tan serena y lozana

—Oh ya veo…—Comento Popovich con un halito sombrío. — ¡Tus ojos…! ¡Estas dolido! — Dramatizo él y el albino se crispo trazando una sonrisa liviana en sus labios —¡Igual que cuando me dejo mi amada…! ¡Tú…! ¡Estás viendo cómo se marchita su amor! — Mientras que escuchaba los disparates del azabache, agarro un lápiz comenzando a garabatear en cualquier papel, sin embargo, cuando escucho lo último, el lápiz se rompió.

La fuerza aplicada fue tanto que se partió a la mitad.

—¡JAJAJA! — La pelirroja con ayuda del rubio le cubrieron la boca al imprudente pelinegro. Después Mila rio fuerte para apaciguar el silencio pesado que había sacudido la oficina — P-Por favor no escuche las tonterías que dice mi compañero— Georgie la miro indignado todavía hablando

—¿Señor? –No obstante parecía que eso no servía. Nikiforov escudriñaba su escritorio con una escalofriante sombra en sus ojos —¿E-Esta-

—Yo estoy bien, muy bien— Levanto la mirada con una brillante sonrisa, estaba tranquilo, un fondo rosa colgaba detrás de su espalda, algo que descoloco a los presentes.

—¿E-Entonces…?

—Cambie de opinión —Se enderezo guardando algunos papeles en su porfolio — Sí quiero ir ¿A qué cafetería iremos? —Chris miro a Mila y los dos tragaron saliva.

No estaba nada bien

* * *

La música del lugar lo relajo por completo, hasta que una sonata comenzó y lleno el espacio de su cálida y melancolía música.

No podía dejar de pensar en él ni por un momento.

En sus oídos resonaba la canción de _Frank Sinatra_ , aquella leyenda que le traía muchos recuerdos. Después se veía escuchando la letra de _My Way, e_ mpinando el café hacia sus labios, sus compañeros charlando amenamente, Mila a pesar de no llevarse tan bien con Chris se veía muy feliz, al igual que Georgie, lo cual era un poco extraño.

El único abatido ahí era él.

 _Se marchito el amor…_

Esa palabra seguía resonando en su cabeza, lo torturaba y le martillaba. La migraña se intensificaba. ¿Pero cómo?

 _No era tan grave,_ Pensó _Debo de darle algo de tiempo a Yuuri…_

¿Pero cuánto? Ni siquiera sabía porque había comenzado sus problemas, por qué ya no sentía la calidez de estar en casa, de disfrutar estar a su lado, entre sus brazos, tan maravillosamente encantador y sensual que era su esposo…

Tal vez exageraba y no lo negaba, pero parecía que solo 2 días sin verlo lo estaban carcomiendo, quería atribuirlo a que no sabía ni donde estaba, si estaba trabajando… No sabía…

Empino la taza hacia sus labios y Provo el dulce Capuchino lamiéndose los labios. Tenía una idea en mente.

Agarro su celular y busco entre sus contacto, claro, como no se le ocurrió antes…

 _Phichit Chunalont_

Cuando lo encontró al fondo de sus miles de contactos, apretó el botón de llamada y se puso el móvil en la oreja. Intrigado y tratando de mantener su palpitar tranquilo tomo de nuevo de su bebida y suspiro escuchando el inmortal sonido de espera.

— _Thai_ _ **(2)**_ _**—**_ Nikiforov descubrió rápidamente que hablaba en tailandés, así que agradecido de saber por lo menos un poco carraspeo y empezó

— _Thai_ Phichit — Su acento combinaba demasiado el ruso y el inglés, y no era el mejor de todos pero por lo menos se entendía— ¿Has visto a Yuuri? – No quería meterse en rodeos, todavía conservaba el nudo en su estómago y le apretaba cada vez más.

—Oh sí — La respuesta le cayó como la brisa en un día caluroso — Estos días hemos estado un poco ocupados, aun mas con la nueva noticia – El albino se acomodó mejor en su silla frunciendo el ceño

—¿Cuál noticia? —

—¿Eh? ¿Yuuri no te conto? — Viktor negó lentamente como si pudiera verlo— Seung Gil Lee, el jefe de la empresa vecina le ha declarado la guerra, por eso hemos estado un poco más activos, Yuuri no ha dormido por 2 días.

Nikiforov se obligó a cerrar los ojos y apretarse el puente de su nariz con el codo enterrado en la mesa, su mano sosteniendo su frente.

—Ha estado muy estresado, así que a veces le dan ataques de ansiedad o pánico.

Viktor sorbió de su taza y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba vacía. Apretaba el móvil entre sus manos con más fuerza de la necesaria, si antes estaba preocupado ahora lo estaba más.

—No te preocupes, ya está todo bien —

—P-Pero ¿Sabes dónde está? — Trataba de tener la cabeza fría, no quería perder los estribos, la calma y mucho menos el raciocinio -

—Sí, se fue hace dos horas, dijo que iría a casa a tomar una—La mesa tembló cuando se levantó. Enfundado su abrigo se lo colgó al hombro y salió a grandes zancadas, había dejado un billete de 20 dólares en la mesa para pagar su parte o más bien para pagar el café de todos.

Mientras que caminaba apresurado, colgó y recibió las llaves de su _Lamborghini_ subiéndose rápidamente. Después simplemente arranco y resoplo apretando el volante con sus nudillos totalmente blancos.

* * *

Esculco en el bolsillo de sus pantalones las llaves y las introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta. Cuando entro dejo el portafolio en el suelo y se quitó los zapatos, colocándose unas pantuflas que sin falta siempre estaban a la entrada.

Aún mantenía la vista elevada, recorriendo toda su casa, buscando alguna pisca de que Yuuri estaba. Respingo cuando encontró la misma en el perchero, su abrigo marrón. Por desgracia no se tranquilizó cuando recordó que no había visto su _Mercedes Benz_ cuando entro. Estaba 100% seguro de que se lo había llevado. Si desde hace unos dos no lo veía.

—¡Makkachin! — Llamo al poodle y se adentró a la casa, el perro se sentó a su lado jadeante y moviendo el rabo feliz.

Entonces era cierto. Yuuri estaba en casa.

—¡Yuuri! — Mientras más lo buscaba en la casa llamando su nombre, más se desesperaba.

Porque nadie contestaba su llamado.

Busco por todos los rincones y nunca lo encontró, solo había algo confirmado. Yuuri había estado ahí.

Pero se había ido.

* * *

El cuerpo le temblaba y se sentía tan débil . A punto de caer al duro suelo. Se enredaba a veces con sus pies y reía sin parar.

Aun sin saber porque.

Recordaba que había tenido un día de mierda, que no quería llegar a casa, que no quería que él lo viera. Por esa razón llego asustado pensando que lo encontraría, sin embargo al no verlo se alivió por completo, sintiendo como colgaba de su pecho la amargura, un sin sabor, insípido.

No quería…en verdad que no quería.

Así que agarro sus cosas y se fue. Olvidando que tenía sueño, hambre, que no se había bañado. Que llevaba la misma ropa desde hace dos días. Olvido todo, agarro su auto y se fue.

Al fin y al cabo el destino lo condujo a un bar, y así comenzamos desde el principio.

Borracho, caminándose hacia la entrada de su casa, la botella se columpiaba entre sus manos, el líquido desapareciendo a cada tanto.

Solo quería relajarse ¿Era eso malo?

—Cl-Claro que no~— Canturreo. La lengua la tenía patosa, torpe. Hablaba enredado y no podía encontrarse ¿Cuantas fueron? ¿7?

La corbata de su uniforme la tenía amarrada en la cabeza, los pantalones arremangados a la rodilla y ya el saco ni siquiera existía. Solo esperaba que no tuviera la camisa abierta

—Si no abrían problemas Jijiji— Su postura ante la situación era una bromista. Pero que más se esperaba de un borracho que no sabía ni como había llegado a casa, encaminándose a paso lento y trémulo hasta su casa.

Busco las llaves en sus pantalones y cuando las saco se le resbalaron de las manos como el jabón. Maldiciéndose se agacho y las recogió. Torpemente metió la llave en la cerradura y sintió de pronto que el piso se movia.

—SIENTOoOO la RotacIoONN de la TIERraaa— Una risita nasal se le escapo cuando la puerta al fin se abrió, las luces del lugar quemándole las retinas, se sentía como si le estuvieran apuntando una linterna en el rostro— ¿Quién prendió la luzzz? — Hipo y se protegió de la luminosidad de las ampolletas con una mano

—Bienvenido Yuuri —Delante de sus ojos deslumbro una hermosa cabellera albina que le hizo ruborizarse. No hay reparado en lo serio que estaba Viktor, tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en su tambaleante cuerpo. Quería ignorar que también estaba muy preocupado

— _Viktoru_ ~ —Sin notarlo había comenzado a utilizar su lengua materna combinándolo con el inglés, aun mas al tener su raciocinio bajo cero — _Honeyyyyy~—_ Se acercó hasta su el ruso a paso trepidante y se colgó de su cuello proporcionándole todo su peso— _I miss you so muchhhhhhhh_ ( _Te extrañe tantoooooo~)—_ Chillo sonriente — _Tellll me that you toooooooo (Dimeeee que tu tambieeen~ )_

Viktor observo al nipón con sus brillantes ojos celestes, se había rendido al solo ver su lindo rostro. Así que lo rodeo en brazos, apretando su cadera fuertemente y hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del moreno.

—No tienes ni idea — Yuuri se carcajeo adorablemente cuando el albino lo alzo entre sus brazos tomando la parte posterior de sus rodillas.

— _Shitte imasu…?(¿_ _Sabes algo…?) —_ Viktor asintió dulcemente llevándolo a la habitación, él pobre estaba que desfallecía del sueño— _I've been thinkinggg…. (He estado pensando…)—_ Hipo sonriente mientras que Viktor le quitaba los zapatos — _That I'm a horrible husbandddd (Que soy un horrible esposoooo) —_ Cuando intento cubrirlo con la manta se detuvo sorprendido — _Tanoshimide wa arimasen?! (¡¿No es divertido?!) –_ El nipón se rio estridentemente bajando gradualmente hasta quedarse viendo el techo - _It's not fun…? –_

De pronto la tierna voz de Yuuri se apagó. De sus garganta broto un chillido y de sus ojos lagrimas que rodearon sus mejillas rápidamente.

—¿N-No… ? — Viktor cerro los ojos dolorosamente y arrullo al moreno entre sus brazos

 _¿Qué les había pasado?_

* * *

 _ **(1)** **Es una** **capucha completamente blanca y cuyo nombre significa "sombrero de algodón" Su función es la de ocultar la cara de la novia a todo el mundo menos al novio, y se parece pues, más al velo occidental.**_

 _ **(2) Es hola en tailandes.**_

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Luna Kagamine~:_** ** _¡Me alegra que te gustara! Y sí, soy como tú xD Las historias sin drama es como comer pan sin mantequilla o mermelada XDD ¡Vivan las masoquistas! La tragedia es mi especialidad, igual la angustia pero Jjajaja TRANQUILA, no tiene nada que ver con este fic. xD Yo en verdad espero no decepcionarte xD, esta historia es corta depues de todo JAJA. Amo mucho a Yuuri, Yuuri es como yo :'v, gracias por decirme aquello, odio cuando malforman las personalidades de los personajes. Ahí que abstenerse a como están creados para seguir. Espero que este capitulo te deje con mas 7v7 y sí, por desgracia casi nadie lee esta historia :c no se ni como la encuentran. Que bueno que te haya gustado, llore con el final xDD. Nos vemos querida, bye._**

 ** _NoonyCooper89:_** ** _¡Oh, Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! y tranquila xD, amo los reviews largossssssss, es tan genial. Me honra que digas eso, el hecho de que te tomes el tiempo es muy agradecido por mi, espero no decepcionarte. Bueno, digamos que es algo fácil en cierto contexto ya que sus personalidades no son complejas pero debo de admitir que a veces me veo entre la espada y la pared preguntándome ¿Viktor haría eso? Debo primero de inspeccionar esa clase de cosas y tener un debate mental estilo Code Geass xDDD. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo uvu, ah y Fiel seguidora 7v7 espero volverte a leer en nuevas historias mías. Yo tambien amo los capitulos largos 7v7 a veces pienso que es algo pesado para algunos lectores xDDD pero lo sigo haciendo. Nos vemos a la proxima, byeeeeeeeee~_**

* * *

 ** _Yuuri siente que es un mal esposo porque sabe que preocupa a Viktor y a él solo se le ocurre ir a emborracharse para ahogar sus penas. El problema comienza en la inseguridad de Yuuri, tengalo en cuenta._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y gracias por leer, dejen un review si lo desean, me encanta leer y responder._**

 ** _Nos vemos a la proxima, por cierto, para los seguidores de DWM, ya estoy escribiendo la actualización. Preparance 7v7._**

 ** _Historia tambien en wattpadx2._**

 ** _Perdonen si la traducción en japones esta mal en algunas partes, use traductor google, la vieja confiable xD._**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**

 ** _PD: Hoy salio un nuevo arte oficial ¿Ya lo vieron? AJJAJAJA_**


	7. Remplazado—Primera Parte

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores de ortografía, Compresión y ternura (?) xD**_

 _ **Lo separe en dos capítulos porque resulto muy largo JAJJAJAA, no se preocupen, no significa que sea el final XDDD**_

 ** _Al fic._**

* * *

Despues de aquel incidente ya nada había sido como antes. Cada vez al despertar por la mañana Yuuri ya se había ido de nuevo. Luego Phichit le llamaba horas después confirmándole que estaba en su casa y que no se preocupara.

Era una rutina que había comenzado a ser aburrida, incluso habida empezado a descuidarse a sí mismo, en las mañanas no se depilaba el rostro, en las noches no comía, a veces solo compraba algo, en las tarde el estómago le rugía, y aunque pareciera que solo un taza de café le llenaría, era mentira, nada parecían compararse a como era antes.

Faltaba poco para que se cumpliera un mes desde que Yuuri comenzó a trabajar y por eso tenía la esperanza de que cuando pasara el tiempo, él volvería , sin embargo también se encontraba pensativo al comprender que en muy poco tiempo todo se había arruinado.

Tampoco quería señalar culpables, así que no se había puesto a mirar quien había comenzado con todo. No quería tener una idea errónea.

El día de hoy se levantó describo que la espalda le mataba, en eso Makkachin iba a su rescate con un juguete en la boca, ensalivado y mordido. En los fines de semana también trabajaban, llegaban más temprano de lo común pero era así. Por eso a veces ni tiempo tenían para verse. Incluso antes de que se casaran no se podían ver.

Tal vez por eso también se preocupó cuando no supo nada de el por dos días, quería atribuirlo a que necesitaba espacio, empero no podía asegurar que no se enojó cuando Phichit le comento que seguía en su trabajo arreglando algunos asuntos.

Él era su esposo por dios, debería haber sido el primero al que se lo hubiera comunicado. Por lo menos para estar más tranquilo, para no quedarse como un idiota dormido en el sofá esperándolo.

¿Ya no existía esa confianza que tanto tiempo cosecharon?

Nikiforov se lo quería decir ese día cuando llego, cuando abrió la puerta casi cayendo por su dificultad para caminar. Aunque debía de admirarlo, seguía siendo débil. A su sonrisa, y a su rostro y su piel y su voz. Así que cuando lo tuvo en brazos y dijo su nombre, todos los sentimientos negativos se esfumaron para dar paso al hambre. A la fuerte urgencia de abrazarlo, de hundirlo en su pecho fuertemente, no quería dejarlo ir de nuevo.

Así que al final, no pudo trasmitir lo que pensaba. Preguntarle porque no le dijo. Nada.

Y ahora se veían las consecuencias.

Algo taciturno se enderezo de su cama antes de que sonara su alarma, ahora tenía una. Después se deslizo por entre su cama y se fue al baño. Makkachin le seguía a todas partes, se veía preocupado, aunque no lo juzgaba, se le notaba a metros la pesadumbre que le cubría el rostro.

Se organizó ápidamente bostezando y esta vez se puso un moño en vez de corbata, así pues agarro las llaves que siempre estaban en el chaleco de su traje, observo su portafolio antes de cogerlo y se despidió del poodle echándole una última mirada a su casa solitaria antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

Azoto el vaso de agua en la mesa del comedor, estaba irritado, cansado. Estaba más que inquieto, no podía simplemente ignorarlo. Suspirando se levantó, corrió la silla hacia atrás y se encamino hasta la habitación del fondo pasando por un pasillo.

—¿Puedo entrar? — Toco suavemente la puerta con los nudillos pero nadie le respondió. Espero algunos minutos pero nada. — Voy a entrar.

Pichit prosiguió a voltear la perilla y se encontró envuelto en una penumbra total. Las luces estaban apagadas en la habitación, y no podría ver si alguien estaba ahí si no hubiera sido porque encima de la cama noto como algo se movia. A él le temblaban los hombros sin parar, ocultando su rostro en la almohada y envuelto en sabanas hasta el cuello.

—Yuuri…

Desalentadamente levanto su cabeza de la almohada y entorno los ojos cuando la luz de afuera le dio directo en los ojos

—Hmm…—Gimió ignorándolo olímpicamente

—Desde que llegaste no has hecho nada más que llorar…¡Y eso fue hace dos días! —

Yuuri se acurruco más en la cama y le dio la espalda.

— Me debes una explicación. Llegaste a mi casa llorando a mares y te instalaste en mi cuarto — Le recrimino señalándole el lugar —Y la quiero ahora mismo— Dijo firme acercando una silla para sentarse a la orilla de la cama — Te escucho.

El azabache suspiro. Sabía que cuando se trataba de Phichit no había de otra. Se enderezo y lo vio al rostro,. Tenía un escozor horrible en los ojos y un dolor de espalda que no lo dejaba ni respirar.

—Es que…—Tartamudeo dudando. Phichit se cruzó de piernas enternecido y diviso un peluche de hámster dándoselo al moreno — V-Viktor y yo…— Cuando sintió que su garganta se rompía y que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

—¡¿Se divorciaron?! — Se levantó de súbito dela silla provocando que la misma se cayera. Pero fue entonces cuando levanto la mirada que se dio cuenta que el moreno le veía como si le hubiera dicho que se moriría en 24 horas.

Totalmente destrozado.

—No No ¡No quería decir eso! — Yuuri se tiro de espalda a la cama y se arropo de nuevo — Yuuriiiiii —Chunalont lo zarandeo apenado. A veces no podía callar su boca— Vamoss, debes de decirmeeee —Rezongo jalándole las sabanas de encima —Yuuriiii

—¡Arg! — El nipón se enderezo empujándole. — He llorado tanto que ya no puedo— Susurro apretándose lo parpados –

—Tienes los ojos muy hinchados y rojos— Se lo imagino y sonrió con desgana. — Escucha Yuuri —

Suavemente Phichit le agarro de las manos y respingo algo sorprendido. Sus manos estaban frías, o tal vez él estaba muy caliente

— No quiero obligarte a que me lo digas, pero sabes que no puedo simplemente ignorarte y ver como lloras. ¡Soy tu mejor amigo por dios! Debes de confiar en mí.

Bajo la mirada pero se encontró con los ojos grises del siamés. Tenía una dulce sonrisa en los labios que le tranquilizado un poco.

—Por favor — Agarro su flequillo y lo puso detrás de su oreja descubriendo sus ojos.

—Está bien…— Levanto la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Tenía la voz más ronca de lo normal al punto de carraspear un poco por la molestia de su garganta — Te lo contare desde el principio— Phichit asintió levantando la silla del suelo y seguidamente para sentarse en ella.

Yuuri se acomodó mejor en la cama y se quedó sentado en la orilla, las manos enterradas en su regazo y las piernas colgando. Mientras que se preparaba para hablar, Chunalont aprovecho y lo observo. La piel mas pálida, las bolsas debajo de los ojos, las ojeras que se notaban a kilómetros de distancia.

Realmente estaba preocupado.

—Todo empezó cuando… —

* * *

—Déjame entender — Yuuri junto sus rodillas hacia su pecho y miro los dedos de sus pies intranquilo —¿Te estas echando la culpa de todo lo que les ha pasado?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No! —Se enderezo enrojecido — Es mucho mas que eso…

—Pues discúlpame —Se cruzó de piernas el tailandés —Pero de todo lo que me has dicho, eso es lo que entendí —Yuuri suspiro volviendo a su posición inicial —Haber Yuuri, dime algo.

El nombrado lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Te sientes culpable porque entraste a trabajar cierto? y no me digas que no, porque es obvio— El nipón desistió de negar y asintió quedamente— Entonces, cuando viste que Viktor no podía estar hacer sin ti y que además casi quema la casa — Una pequeña risita se asomó entre los labios de Chunalont —¿Te sentiste como un inútil?.

Yuuri desvió la mirada entrelazando sus manos.

– Así que cuando Viktor te dijo que te extrañaba te pusiste feliz, pero eso provoco que cargaras con sus responsabilidad y las tuyas también — inconscientemente asintió —Eso provoco tu estrés, el desastre con la maleta, el que te emborracharas…— No estaba nada orgulloso de eso— En resumen, estar cargando con toda la culpa tú solo ¿o no?

—No….

—Yuuri...

—No Pichit, no estoy cargando con na-

—En todo este tiempo ¿Viktor a hecho algo por ti? — Yuuri se precipito en responder pero se encontró con que no había nada que decir —¿Has hablado con él sobre esto? — El moreno se hundió en su posición sin nada que decir —No puedes cargar con esto tu solo Yuuri. Ustedes dos deberían de hablar sobre est-

—¡No!— Phichit cerro la boca al oír semejante grito — No quiero —El tailandés lo miro como si fuera un niño llorando por un dulce. Si era terco su amigo.

—¿Es porque te da vergüenza?—El azabache enrojeció hasta las orejas

—No…es que…no sé qué clase de cosas le dije cuando estaba borracho —Al solo pensarlo entraba en pánico —Y S-Si …le dije que me sentía mal… de-debio de sentirse fatal — Murmuro enterrando en rostro entre sus rodillas —Su esp-esposo prefiriendo en ir a beber que ir a su casa….

—Yuuri…— Phichit se levantó de su silla y se agarró el cabello suspirando. Después miro al nipón y se sentó en la cama delicadamente mientras que le daba unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda— No pueden seguir así, tienes que-

—¿P-Pero que hago? —Pregunto sollozando — Viktor necesita a alguien mejor que yo…además, n-no sé si me sig-siga am-amand-

—Yuuri – Su nombre resonó por quinta vez por toda la habitación firmemente haciéndolo sobresaltar—Antes de que ustedes se casaran, antes de todo…¿Quién te prestaba el abrigo en invierno? —Yuuri se quedó pasmado — Y cuando se casaron…¿Que te dijo Viktor?

 _Ha habido dos cosas que estuve descuidando por mucho tiempo…pero contigo las encontré y nunca las dejare ir._

—Love y Life —Alzo la mirada limpiándose las lágrimas —No me digas que no lo recuerdas, si hasta lloraste — Se rio divertidamente cuanto el siamés enterró los dedos en su barriga provocandole cosquillas —Le has brindado a Viktor tantas cosas... y él también a ti…—Yuuri se sonrojo asintiendo —Debes entender que no todo es tu culpa, Viktor no necesita un esposo ejemplar, lo que necesita es alguien que lo ame.

Le palmeo la cabeza sacando su celular del bolsillo

— Así que no debes preocuparte. Porque tú lo amas demasiado y él a ti también — Sonrió mientras que veía en la galería de su móvil una foto de la dulce pareja. Su trabajo como stalkear siempre daba frutos — ¿Cierto Yu—Tenía las lágrimas estancadas en los ojos, los ojos cristalizados y la nariz roja a mas no poder .

— ¡P-pero n-no es para que llores! — él moreno se rio ante la reacción de Chunalont y negó

—Ahora lo entiendo…pero si quiero hablar con él quiero hacer algo especial —Se levantó de la cama por primero vez después de 2 días e hizo crujir sus huesos cuando se estiro deliciosamente en la entrada de la puerta —¿Vienes? – El tailandés asintió mientras que chocaba su puño con el otro

 _ **Misión cumplida.**_

* * *

Miro su móvil y en ello el número que le acababa de llamar.

" _Cerdo"_

Chasqueo la lengua apretando el celular cuando noto el corazón al lado del nombre de ese contacto. Era hasta ridículo a veces. Pero no podía evitar la llamada y mucho menos después de lo que le habían informado, estaba realmente curioso ¿Para qué lo necesitaba? Hoy era su día libre, y tenía planeado en ir de compras. Había una nueva tienda de ropa con estampado de animal Print que había salido a relucir en la avenida, muy cerca de esa tienda de ropa formal a la que nunca se acercaría.

Estaba muy contento, aunque no se le notara por estar con el ceño fruncido la mayoría del tiempo, pero la verdad es que había estado ahorrando toda su paga mensual del trabajo para comprarse esos increíbles zapatos de estampado de tigre

 _Definitivamente tienes que ser míos._

Aunque ahora no podía decir lo mismo. Yuuri le había llamado y lo necesita para que le ayudara en no sabe qué cosas importantes. Entonces en ese momento se preguntó ¿Conseguir esos zapatos era mucho más importante que ir con el cerdo?

Y desgraciadamente la respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando su corazón palpito con la vaga idea de estar a solas con él. Demonios, era tan patético.

Guardo su celular en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y memorizo por última vez la dirección que le había dado el moreno. Si no estaba mal era cerca de en donde se encontraba. Camino por unas cuadras más y se detuvo en una casa para nada moderna. De hecho parecía una cabaña, la estructura casi se asemejaba demasiado a una casa en el árbol, parecía que estaba construida a base de madera y solo madera. Lo peor era que parecía haber sido ambientada para ser de esa forma, muy tropical y hogareña.

 _¿En serio hay vivía Yuuri?_ Pensó desechando la idea rápidamente. El azabache era un nipón tradicional que todavía seguía quitándose los zapatos en la entrada de su casa e incluso en la empresa. Aunque claro, la misma estaba ambientada a la extravagante cultura japonesa. El rubio no sabía cómo carajos se acostumbró a esa extraña manía de no decir el numero 4 porque significa muerte, o ser mal visto el que tuviera un maldito tatuaje ya que podría significar que era un yakuza.

Según nipones, mafia nipona.

 _Ridículo_ se acercó hasta la casa cautelosamente y pensó detenidamente. Si esta no era la casa del cerdo entonces era la de otra persona, eso significa que no iba a estar a solas con el ¿Valía la pena entonces quedarse?

Se detuvo a medio camino cuando iba a tocar el timbre y tembló de pies a cabeza. En verdad que le sorprendía lo que podía hacer el amor.

Toco el timbre y trato de esperar pacientemente en la puerta, o no tanto cuando pasaron más de 6 segundos. La tolerancia no era su virtud y así mismo lo hizo saber cuándo desesperadamente hostigo el timbre, presionándolo con rapidez hasta casi dañarlo. No fue hasta que alguien grito que se detuvo.

— ¡Ya va! — Reconoció la voz de Yuuri y se quedó paralizado en su sitio. Ahora que lo pensaba estaba muy nervioso, soplando sin cesar el fastidioso flequillo que le cubría el ojo o sudando sin parar. Casi temblando de pies a cabeza. Era un completo idiota por dejarse llevar, no era para tanto, tal vez solo necesitaba que le hiciera un favor.

Sí, debería de ser eso.

—Hooooola —Un chico de tez morena y ojos grises le habrio la puerta. Cuando Yuri se encontró con su rostro y su irritante sonrisita maliciosa —ruño ásperamente — Cuando Yuuri me lo dijo no me lo creí, pero ahora veo que no bromeaba.

Phichit sonrió ácidamente y se rio al verlo a los ojos.

—Deberías de ver tu rostro, pareces un gato asustado –

—¡Callate Bastard-

—¡Yuri~ No pensé que vendrías! —Detrás del tailandés llevo Yuuri. Se asomó dulcemente y sonrió sosteniendo una cuchara de madera en la mano —En verdad, muchas gracias por venir — Plisetsky trago saliva enrojecido. ¿Cómo era posible que ese cerdo utilizara eso sin ningún pudor? —¿Eh? Estas un poco rojo ¿No tendrás fiebre? —Una cálida mano se posó en su frente y se sobresalto retrocediendo.

—Oh ,yo creo que es por tu delantal —Comenzó Chunalont ruinmente

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi delantal? —El rubio levanto la mirada cuando Yuuri le mostro la interrogante en su rostro. ¿Que tenia de malo? ¿Tenía el descaro de preguntarlo?

Tal vez porque era de color amarillo, y tenía un bolsillo en el pecho en donde sobresalía un oso comiendo miel. O tal vez porque tenía bordados y moños, porque era muy corto y Yuuri utilizaba pantalones ajustados, sí, tal vez era por eso.

—L-lo que usas — Titubeo mientras que el nipón ladeaba la cabeza — ¡Es rid-ridiculo! ¡Te ves totalmente ridículo así!

Se carcajeo sudando frio. Ante esto, Yuuri frunció el ceño agarrando la falda del delantal para estirarla un poco más.

—No creo que lo sea, después de todo me lo dio mi madre — Plisetsky se quedó mudo — Además, para mí es muy bonito ¿Cierto Pichit? — El siamés asintió —Sera mejor que entres, está haciendo mucho frio.

Yuuri entro y Phichit se quedó en la puerta mirándolo por sobre el hombro, definitivamente le caía al culo ese tipo tailandés.

Mientras que se adentraba en el territorio del enemigo, digo, la casa de Chunalont, se palmeo la cabeza bruscamente. Era un estúpido, un idiota. No podía hacer nada más que abrir la boca para criticar a las demás personas. Y peor aún, a la persona que amaba. Aunque para ser sincero, tampoco le diría que se veía muy adorable con ese delantal o que su rostro sonrojado le hacía latir el corazón.

Definitivamente no le diría tal cosa. Pero debía de admitir que tampoco debía de ser tan grosero, no sabía confírmalo pero presentía que Yuuri estaba enojado. No lo demostraba pero creía.

Porque a decir verdad ¿A quién le va a gustar que lo insulten?

—Perdona que te llamara en tu día libre, pero quiero hacer algo especial y tenía planeado que me ayudaras ya que Phichit tiene un compromiso el día de hoy.

El corazón le latió rápido. Trago saliva totalmente nervioso y el tailandés a sus espaldas lo miro recelosamente adentrándose a su cuarto.

— No sé si en verdad deseas ayudarme, si quieres puedo-

— ¡No! — Yuuri volteo a verlo confundido — S-Si, de-deseo ayudarte…

— _Hontoni?!_ _**(1)**_

Yuri se rasco la cabeza sin saber que responder mientras que Yuuri recuperaba la compostura

— P-Perdona, cuando me emociono tiendo a hablar en japoneses — El moreno se encogió abochornado y desvió la mirada —Bien ¡Entonces comencemos! —Pero a los ojos del ruso se veía totalmente tierno.

—P-pero...¡Pero! — Le estaba molestando sus malditos nervios, ¿quien coño habla así de tímido?, ¿Yuri Plisetsky? ¡Jamás! —¿Para quién es? — Yuuri se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, evitando el contacto directo con el rubio y entrando en un estado de nervios y vergüenza.

—P-para — Incluso su voz sufría algunos cambios, estaba más chillona y bajita de lo acostumbrado —Mi esposo.

Y después de la respuesta, el moreno volteo a verlo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios y un escandaloso rubor en sus mejillas —A Viktor le encantan los dulces. — Entrelazo sus dedos jugando con sus pulgares. —P-Pensé que sería buena idea hacer unos _Kurumi Manju **.**_

Plisetsky se quedó totalmente callado ante sus declaraciones

—Son pastelitos de nueces, me encantaría ver su rostro cuando los pruebe.

Yuuri sonrió mirando un punto desconocido de la pared, estaba echo un manojo de nervios, y se veía tan lindo, agarrándose de su delantal y suspirando enamorado, acariciando sin querer el anillo que estaba en su dedo anular.

Le dolía tanto.

—¿Eh? Te quedaste de repente muy callado ¿Pasa algo?— Cuando lo vio al rostro apretó la boca y sus dientes rechinaron sin control.

 _No finjas. No estas preocupado por mí_

—Yu-

—Estoy bien — Yuuri busco su mirada con sus brillantes cobrizos y le alzo la barbilla con una maternal sonrisa.

—No, no estas bien — Suspiro — Pero no estoy en el derecho de indagar sobre el problema, así que si deseas decírmelo, soy todo oídos — Al final asintió decidido y le soltó encaminándose para buscar las cosas

—¡Yuuri ya me voy!

—A-Ah ¡Adios Phichit!—Alzo una mano para despedirse y el tailandés se despidió cruzando miradas con el rubio, con sus dedos señalo sus ojos y los de él diciéndole que lo mantendría vigilado. No por nada era el fan #1 de la pareja de su mejor amigo. — Perdónalo, a veces es así de paranoico.

Plisetsky solo asintió y apretó los puños.

Aprovecharía al máximo el día con Yuuri, aun así si su amor nunca fuera correspondido.

* * *

 _ **(1)¡¿En serio?!**_

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **¡JAJAJJAJAJ! Que bueno que el fic ya lo he terminado, si no agarraría tu idea JAJAJA XD. Muchas gracias a ti por leer, espero que te haya gustado 7v7**_

 _ **Haru:**_ _ **"Cageteando" MORI AJAJJJA. Viktor es algo realista xD, Ademas se preocupa mucho uvu, espero que en este capitulo hubieras comprendido como se siente Yuuri :c el pobre queria actuar como la esposa ideal y no le salio. Tenia una ideología errónea. Sí, bueno, conocemos a Viktor, Yuuri es todo en su vida, lo ama demasiado, no, los dos se aman demasiado. Son problemas de comunicación AyYYYYYYYYYYY. Yurio siempre me cayo mal 7n7 en el anime, aquí trato de poner a un lado mi odio XDDD. Muchas gracias por leer, espero verte esta vez 7v7. Nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola DEARRRRRRR! :D Ay sí, mi pobre bebe quiere mimos, amor y muchooooooooooooooooooooo sexo 7v7 JAJJAJAJAJ bueno bueno, tenia una vida activa (?) xD Sin Yuuri se siente vacio, lo interprete como en el capitulo 9 cuando se separan por Makkachin ¿Recuerdas como se veia de desaliñado? Se veia tan fatalllllllllllllllll. Bueno, lleva una sobrecarga muy grande por sus hombros y el alcohol parece ser su almohada de lagrimas para esos momentos. Mira que siempre pongo OCC en advetencias, por si se me sale el tornillo xDDDm muchas gracias, siempre trato de hacerlo pegados a sus papeles. A mi tambien, me encanto esa parte, fue mi favorita OwO, imaginarme su boda fue genial. Pues...espera al otro capitulo, quien sabe...Viktor es humano y tu sabes que todos llegamos a un limite uvu. ¡Me encante que te encante! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que te hagas una idea con el titulo. Nos vemos~**_

* * *

 ** _HOLAAAAAA MIS AMORESSSSSSSSSS. En sí el capitulo completo no estannnnnnn largo, solo 6000+ palabras. Pero lo que sucede es que he decidido acortarlo para dar suspenso 7v7 okno xDD, solo miren el titulo del capitulo...bueno, hagan sus teorías señores xDDD_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer, y dejar reviews ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA, ADORO LOS REVIEWS LARGOS! Me emocionan un montón, a pesar de que sean pocos eso lo recompensa tanto uvu._**

 ** _¡ACTUALICE DWM! VE A VERRRRRRRRLO YAAAAAAAAAAA. :D_**

 ** _Si les has gustado dejar review por favor uvu, espero verlos a la proxima._**

 ** _Por cierto ¡DEBO DE SUBIRR EL OTRO FICCCCCCCCCCCC! ASADASDAS Entre a estudiar y esto es duro D':_**

 ** _En fin, los quiero, nos vemos~_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	8. Remplazado—Segunda Parte

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, drama, dolor, mucho dolor**_

 _ **PD: Consigan Cloro(?)**_

 _ **Notas a final.**_

* * *

— _I´m Hungry_

Se desplomo en su escritorio y apretó su estómago tragándose la saliva que tenía en la boca. De nuevo el maldito de Chris comía en sus narices y de nuevo no tenía nada que comer. Podría ir al piso 21 y sacar algo de la máquina expendedora, sin embargo estaba en el piso 30 y dudaba de tener fuerzas incluso para moverse

— _Ahhhh—_ Gimió cuando su estómago gruño con fuerza, tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Se rio él suizo con la boca llena— ¿Muerto delhambre otra vez? — Comento tragando

— ¿Y tú has perdido tus mo-modales? — Tartamudeo estampando la cabeza en su escritorio. No podía aguantar más – A este paso me voy a desnutrir

—Y no creo que a Yuuri le guste un hombre así — Siseo el rubio llevándose a la boca una cucharada de arroz — Estas todo escuálido y feo. Ni siquiera viniste presentable hoy.

Viktor ladeo la cabeza ignorando sus palabras.

— Hasta parece que las bolsas debajo de tus ojos son arrugas— El albino se tocó esa parte desesperado — Solo bromeaba— Viktor chasqueo la lengua y rodo los ojos — Pero en serio, me preocupas.

El ruso lo miro como si le dijera que acababa de casarse con una mujer.

— Eres mi mejor amigo, te guste o no.

—Claro, mi mejor amigo, el que quiso quitarme a Yuuri a principios de nuestra relación — Le objeto irónicamente

—Soy un hombre en busca de bellezas masculinas ¿Que esperabas?

Nikiforov se cruzó de brazos y alzo una pierna encima de la otra levantando una ceja. En verdad no era para menos si se trataba de Christophe Giacometti

— Oye, parece que se quitó el hambre — Y justo cuando lo dijo, su estómago empezó a molestar

—G-Gracias por recor-recordarmelo — Mientras que volvía a quejarse, Chris agudizo la mirada.

Conocía demasiado a ese cabeza hueca de Nikiforov como no saber lo mal que estaba. Primero que todo no era tan descuidado en su vestimenta, el ruso había traído la misma ropa de ayer, pero nadie le había dicho nada por miedo a como pudiera reaccionar el albino, si siquiera él lo había intentado, no quería ni pensar como le impactaría.

Aunque si se hacía una imagen mental, lo más probable es que sonriera y se riera de su torpeza. Tal vez hasta se abochornaría, pero daría nunca la razón del porqué de su descuido. Y es que aunque Giacometti no se considerara el mejor amigo de todos, conocía demasiado al oji-azul como para descifrar que estaba terrible. Fatal.

Y no podía ser más que por culpa de un nipón, aunque claro, no quería darle todo el crédito al pobre Yuuri. Sabía lo estúpido y hasta idiota que podía ser Viktor, incluso pena le daba ver a semejante y atento esposo como Yuuri con Viktor su fachada de hombre que para lo único que servía eran los negocias y conquistar.

Dudaba que pudiera hasta calentar agua. Si hasta casi quema la casa por dios.

Pero en resumen, el único problema aquí era el matrimonio de este tipo, y si de algo sabia era de como devolver esa llama del amor. Oh sí señor.

—Oye Viktor— El nombrado despego el rostro de su escritorio y lo miro abatidamente — No te gustaría…¿Hacer algo especial para-

—Señor.

Y aquí venia. Él suizo se quedó callado dejando que la pelirroja interrumpiera. Mila Babiecheva era una mujer que bajo la empresa cumplía unos parámetros de respeto y sinceridad. No obstante a veces le daba mal espina lo pegajosa que podía ser con Viktor, nunca se despegaba del nombrado, siempre encima, aún más de lo debería ser una secretaria normal

— Oí que tenía un poco de hambre…así que le traje un emparedado y un café— El ruso levanto la mirada con los ojos cristalizados — Tuve que salir e ir a la cafetería más cercana, pero aquí esta.

No habían palabras que pudiera decir Viktor para agradecerle, así que solo destapo su sándwich y tomo un sorbo del café aun a pesar de estar caliente

—¡G-Gracias!,

La suave textura del pan en su lengua le dio un suave cosquilleo en su estómago. Se ruborizo y gimió quedamente sintiendo una descarga eléctrica en la espalda

— ¡T-Te daría un aumento! Si-Si no fuera porque ya no se puede…

Mila sonrió apenada. Ser la secretaria del jefe en toda la empresa te daba muchas ventajas pero también desventajas, como esa por ejemplo, no poder obtener otro aumento al no haber nadie capacitado para serlo. Y para aguantar ante todo a ese extraño albino.

—N-No es nada.

Chris trago con lentitud su última albóndiga y miro receloso a esa pelirroja. No sabía que tramaba pero no le daba buena espina. Y siendo Viktor demasiado ingenuo de seguro ni cuenta se daría de sus malas intenciones.

Aunque no podía advertirle nada al albino tampoco quería desconfiar en la rusa sin ningún fundamento. De seguro él haría eso con Masumi…claro, si al final tenía un buen polvo como recompensa.

Ante sus ojos el albino se comió el emparedado en tres mordiscos y terminado el café en 3 sorbos, luego se levantó de su silla e hizo un cordial saludo de despedida.

No había de otra, tendría que estar espiándolos todo el día.

* * *

—E-Escuche…

Viktor despego la mirada del montón de papeles que tenía encima de la mesa y se quitó los anteojos de descanso que usaba. Solo se los ponía cuando la vista le empezaba a arder

— Que su esposo es alguien cercano a…Crispino…

—¿Que hacemos aquí? — Chris le cubrió la boca al pobre de Masumi. Lo había arrastrado a una alocado aventura

—Shh, ¿Que no ves? Debemos detener a esa arpía — Señalo a Mila detrás de una columna que se posaba muy cerca de la oficina del ruso.

—¿Mila Babiecheva? Pero si ella es muy ama-

—Silencio, mira nada sus intentos de seducción — Masumi agarro los binoculares que tenía el suizo en la mano y enfoco a Viktor y Mila

—Solo están hablando…— Dijo mirando rayado al rubio

— ¡Mira, se están moviendo! — Chris se escondió detrás del pilar y jalo al castaño que se había quedado a la vista de los espiados.

—¿Crees que esto está bien? —Giacometti miro la hora en su reloj y chasqueo la lengua

—Demonios, ya es hora de irnos — Masumi se palmeo la frente – De seguro se irán juntos…Masumi ¿Trajiste tu deportivo rojo? — el nombrado asintió sin querer —¡Perfecto! ¡Detendremos a esa roba maridos!

—¿Al menos me estas escucha- Y sin poder dejarlo terminar, lo jalo del brazo y salieron juntos.

* * *

—Awww, quedaron geniales~

Yuuri le dio un mordisco y se ruborizo derritiéndose por lo dulce que era. Gimió sin querer y se lamio los labios a la atenta mirada del rubio que también mordió uno tratando de disimular su reacción para comérselo enseguida.

En verdad habían quedaron muy buenos.

—A Viktor le encantaran – Ronroneo alegremente el azabache empacando algunos en una bonita cajita con un estampado de caniches — ¿Tu qué piensas Yuri? — La pregunta lo descoloco de inmediato, pero no hizo más que responder

—No están mal – Yuuri rio ante su respuesta y se quitó el delantal dejándolo encima de la silla del comedor— Pero la cocina está hecha un desastre.

Informo Plisetsky detallando la harina esparcida en el suelo, las cascaras de huevo encima del lavaplatos y bolsitas de nueces destapadas y regadas en el mesón.

—Yo no fui el que destapo mal una bolsa de harina— Comento el nipón jocosamente

—¡Que iba a saber yo que tenía un abre fácil! — Yuuri se carcajeo contagiando al rubio.

—Si hasta te cayo en el cabello.

Los dos rieron sin prejuicios y cómodamente. Pero a pesar de todo, para el rubio el anillo en el dedo del nipón seguía siendo tan brillante como siempre, y para Yuuri, Plisetsky seguía siendo tan adorable desde la primera vez que lo vio.

— Si deseas puedes esperar en la sala, no demoro en arreglar todo esto.

—No…te ayudo.

—Per-

—¡Dije que te ayudaría ok! — Yuri se fue por una escoba para recoger la harina del suelo y el moreno suspiro sonriendo.

Después de unos minutos la cocina de Chunalont ya estaba casi limpia, solo faltaba trapear y lavar alguno que otro traste, ya que Yuuri se sentiría totalmente apenado si el tailandés volviera y encontrara su cocina así.

—¡Ya llegueeeeee!.

Pero parece que sus suplicas no llegaron, ya que cuando estaba a punto de lavar un trapo que estaba utilizando, la chillona y cantarina voz del siamés se hizo escuchar por toda la casa

— ¡Y traje lo que me pediste Yuuri~!

Yurio noto que cuando el siamés grito eso, el nipón lo miro nerviosamente, sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco y algo apenado, se secó las manos y fue hasta donde estaba Chunalont

—Supe que querías esto…así que pensé en dártelo como recompensa por ayudarme .

 _N-No puede ser…_

—Perdona si no son las que querías, pero creo que se asemejaban un poco.

Mientras que Phichit le entregaba a Yuuri una caja con una bolsa de estampado de guepardo, el rubio ya estaba intuyendo que era y estaba…estaba…

—Son unos zapatos con un estampado de tigre, los vi un día en exhibición en una tienda, así que pensé que te gustari-

—¡Wow! ¡Eso es lo que quería! – Agarro suavemente la caja de los zapatos y la abrió con sus ojitos arrugados por las lágrimas — ¡Son tan cooooooool! Gya~ ¡Son perfectos! -

Yuuri suspiro de alivio y Phichit se alzó de hombros dirigiéndose a la cocina para ver los pasteles.

* * *

—¿Sabes? Me aburrí – Masumi suspiro resignado — Esos dos no hacen nada más que hablar y hablar, esa chica Mila parece no tener ninguna mala intención.

—Hasta que por fin lo entiende.

—Aunque Viktor se ve un poco reacio a algo que ella le está comentando… que intrigante —Destaco mirandolos desde su auto con unos binoculares— Pero es mejor dejar esto así, hay algo más importante que debemos de atender.

—¿Qué cosa? -

—Tú y yo — Chris miro lascivamente al castaño y arranco el auto marchándose del sitio.

* * *

Era de noche. Una noche con neblina en donde hacía mucho, mucho frio. Se bajó del auto, y se acomodó el abrigo subiéndoselo hasta el cuello. Había olvidado que ya casi se acercaba el invierno y sabiendo lo friolento que era, debía de traer siempre puesto unos guantes, gorro y hasta un cubre bocas.

Siempre fui así de quisquilloso.

Aunque normalmente y desde hace un tiempo no sentía realmente frio, Viktor en las noches le acorrucaba en sus brazos y le arrullaba, Se daban calor mientras que entrelazaban sus piernas bajo una delgada frazada.

Mientras que los copos de nieve caían, recordó que siempre se juntaba a escuchar el precipitado corazón del albino que resonaba en sus tímpanos tan fuerte, al igual que el suyo, con una sonrisita en los labios adoraba molestarlo. Tocándole la nariz roja y emitiendo muchos _Doki Doki_ a su paso.

Era tan divertido.

— Vaya, las luces están prendidas…eso significa – Sonrió.

Viktor estaba en casa, entonces podría darle los pasteles y charlar seriamente lo que pensaba. Tenía la cajita apretada al pecho, el frio congelaba sus manos pero quería que los Manjus siguieran tibios, no quisiera que su amado se comiera algo frio.

Suspiro y el vaho de su aliento se evaporo ante sus ojos, sentía que estaban a una temperatura de bajo cero, porque no podía sentir lo pies.

Saco las llaves de su abrigo y se encamino hasta la puerta de su casa, la mano le temblaba, sin embargo la llave encajo en la cerradura abriéndola.

Despacio se adentró y se desconcertó al no ver a Viktor esperándolo. A veces el albino al solo ir la puerta se pegaba como una lapa a ella listo para atacarlo, pero ahora no había nadie, nadie. No se lo tomo muy a pecho y solo pensó que estaba ocupado, tal vez se había quedado dormido, valoraba en serio su trabajo. Ser jefe no era fácil, solo mírenlo a él, usando algo de maquillaje para ocultar sus ojeras, temiendo que su esposo lo viese tan indeseable como en verdad se sentía.

Dudaba que notara eso, Viktor podía ser despistado a veces.

Agarro con fuerza la cajita y sonrió cuando sus dedos la tocaron. Los pastelitos seguían tibios, al igual que su corazon imaginadose la cara de sorpresa y felicidad del ruso al probarlo, al verlos.

—Viktor…

Lo llamo quitándose los zapatos y poniéndose otros. Makkachin parecía estar dormido, y notaba una sutil luz en la cocina que le confirmaba que el albino estaba ahí.

—V-Viktor…

A paso lento se fue acercando y mientras más lo hacía, más risueño se ponía. Ignorando las risas que provenían de la cocina, del lugar al que se dirigía.

— Vik— Entonces todo cayo. La caja se le resbalo de las manos por la sorpresa, y se precipito ante sus ojos mientras que veía como su amado reía y se divertía con una mujer.

Una mujer pelirroja.

—Ten —La chica le puso en la mesa un plato de comida y Viktor lo acepto sin oponerse, demasiado feliz….demasiado animado….

Porque tal vez no lo necesitaba tanto como él ahora, como fue hace tres días que no hacía más que llorar. Tal vez ya no lo necesitaba

Porque lo había… _reemplazado._

Y la palabra sabia amarga entre sus labios, o eran las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas las que sabían salado. Unos de sus peores temores se habían cumplido.

Ya no tenía la risa, la felicidad de Viktor. Ya no tenía su amor, ya no tenía nada de él. Y verlo ahí, con una mujer haciendo su trabajo, sonriendo y charlando…

Ya no era necesitado.

Ya no era útil.

Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, encaminándose escurridizamente hacia la puerta, aun nublado de la más grandes tristezas.

— ¿Eh? —Viktor desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, la puerta de la cocina. Había escuchado algo, había visto algo…una cabellera negra.

— ¿Pasa algo señor? — Sin embargo el albino no contesto.

Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y esta tembló provocando que el vaso de vino cayera en la comida, mojándola y destrozándola por completo.

Apurado y desesperado, a zancadas se dirigió hasta la puerta, notando una melena negra atascada en la puerta, temblando de pies a cabeza, casi imposible de que se fuera.

—Yuuri… — Se acercó agobiado, atormentado, el hambre lo ataco de nuevo. El hambre de su piel, de sus ojos, de sus labios, de su voz. Le urgía, le urgía demasiado —Yuur-

—No—Se vio privado de tocarlo y se encogió de dolor — N-no me toques…

—P-Pero Yuur – lo agarro del hombro y lo volteo viéndolo a los ojos — Mi Yuuri…¿Qué te pasa? — La cara de dolor del nipón no tenía precio…dolor provocado por él.

—N-No su-suéltame— Se quiso soltar de su agarre pero lo apretó firme. Tratando desesperado de mirarlo a los ojos, quería verlo, pero él desviaba su vista, huía.

Huía de él

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces? —Se zafo de su agarre y retrocedió chocando con la puerta— Todo este tiempo…no haces más que llorar y no sé, no sé qué hacer…

Tanteo la puerta y cuando encontró la perilla la giro discretamente

— ¡Dime Yuuri! ¿Soy yo el problema? ¿P-por qué te alejas…? – Las lágrimas afloraron en los luceros de un bello hombre y Yuuri no pudo evitar bajar la mirada — A-acaso tú… ¿Marchitaste nuestro amor….?

El silencio nació en el lugar mientras que Viktor reparaba en lo que acababa de decir

— Nuestro amor…

—En-Entonces….—Sollozo abrazándose dolorosamente —N-Nunca debí de irme de l-la casa d-de mis padres— Viktor alzo la mirada — N-Nunca debí c-casarme con-contigo.

Un suave movimiento lo alerto, antes de escuchar como el anillo caía ante sus pies y rodaba, el sonido seco creando eco en sus oídos, las lágrimas a fuego y hierro en el rostro de su amado

— N-Nunca…de-debi de enamor-enamorme — Hipo girando la perrilla — P-Porque s-solo so-soy un-una molestia…

— ¡Yuur- La puerta se cerró y en la ventana lo diviso. Caminando rápido, huyendo de nuevo — ¡Oye Yuuri! — Lo persiguió incluso cuando ya estaba en el auto. — ¡Y-Yo no quería-

Se pegó a la ventana pero el nipón arranco acelerando. Perdiéndolo de vista.

Y la noche era incluso más fría, y mucho, mucho más fría.

Sin el calor de su amado, y el rastro del carro entre la nieve, a la lejanía, parecía que se llevaba con él miles de recuerdos, que nunca, nunca volverían.

—Yuuri…

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **JAJJAJA, muchas gracias por leer uvu. Espero verte a la proxima~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **oH OH LA ANSIEDAD JAJAJ, sí, bueno a mi me da como un dolorcito en la mano cuando veo, o leo algo triste. Es algo tan extraño xDD, creeme hice el titulo con esa razon 7v7. JAJAJAJ Pero como veras todo a empeorado D: Su reconciliacion...juju yo no dare spoiler mejor xD. Pero uy sí, si no fuera la autora de este fic y fuera lectora, me gustaria que ya hubiera hard entre estos dos JAJAJJA. Me conozco tan bien xDDD. Es que a veces hay que entrometer a los pesonajes odiados para que le ponga salseo y su picante(?) xD es algo que aprendi en el fandom de SnK jajaj. Pues mira, exploto y lastimo a japon D´: Phichit es yo cuando alguien dice que el Viktuuri no es canon JSJJSJ. Me encanto imaginarme el delantal, me recuerda a un manga Omegaverse llamado Aburenbo Honey. Oh ¡wow! Es que se me olvido esa parte de patadas locas, trato de hacerlo mas dinamico, su personalidad más dura(?) pero bueno, aquí tiene 18 no 15 como en el anime ajjajjaj. ¡Que bueno que te gustara DWM! No sé cuando actualizare realmente pero, espero pro eguirla pronto. Y sí, lo sé darling, yo amo dejar a mis lectores con la piel de gallina. Exacto ¡DEBERIA SER MILLONARIA! JAJAJ gracias por leer 7v7 espero verte a la**_ ** _próxima_**

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! :'DDD No me maten pls._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer esta segunda parte, no olviden dejar review si les ha gustado, saben que me anima un montón a corregir capitulos de mas de 8000+ palabras xDD_**

 ** _Por fin subi el fic que les estaba prometiendo, se llama 'Golden Hotel' Leanlo si gustan, les va a encantar 7v7. Lo encuentra en mi perfil._**

 ** _Casi siempre no hago playlist pero las de este capitulo serian_**

 _ **Elvis Presley**_ — _ **Can't Help Falling In Love**_

 ** _Ghost_** — ** _La sombra del amor_**

 ** _Doris Day — When in Fall In love_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima_** ** _!_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	9. Aprovecharse

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores de ortografía, corto :c y dolor mínimo (?)**_

 _ **Notas al final.**_

* * *

Dormía plácidamente, abrazado a un peluche de tigre que le dio su abuelo hace mucho. Sin embargo eso no duro tanto cuando tocaron la puerta. El timbre sonó estridente en sus tímpanos y ojeando la hora en su móvil, maldijo en ruso cubriéndose las orejas con dos par de almohadas. Eran las 3 de la madrugada ¿Quién carajo lo necesitaba a esa hora? Nadie. Siguió ignorándolo por un par de minutos hasta que paro de repente. Intrigado se levantó de su cama y suspiro pesadamente.

Juraba que si se trataba de esos niños armándole bromas, los buscaría y les echaría toda su mierda encima para que aprendieran a no meterse con su preciado sueño, de lo contrario, atendería a la persona a la puerta a gritos.

Se puso sus pantuflas y salió abrigándose con sus manos. Estaban en invierno y hacia demasiado frio.

Se las arregló para pasar por sobre su gato a oscuras y abrió la puerta enojado.

— ¡¿Quién mierda es?! —

Cuando abrió los ojos, nada más que la calle desolada repleta de nieve destaco, y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de un portazo ni no hubiera sido porque bajo la mirada y lo vio.

Sentado al lado de su puerta, en la acera, había una cabellera negra con nieve en la melena y temblando de frio. Cuando levanto la mirada sus ojos rojos por el llanto y el vapor de su aliento caliente lo hizo estremecer por completo.

—Y-Yuri — el nipón se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa floja dibujada en sus labios y tembló de pies a cabeza quitándose la nieve de encima — Gra-Gracias al cielo…— Susurro, los dientes titilando entre ellos.

Se mantuvo expectante, tratando de imaginar lo que paso, y justo cuando la respuesta llego, la ira lo consumió por completo

— ¡¿Que paso?!

Yuuri bajo la mirada y sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero cuando la levanto, dos lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y el rubio se sintió un estúpido.

—P-P-perdona por i-interrumpir y-yo— Chasqueo la lengua y lo jalo hacia adentro cerrando la puerta de sopetón.

—Tú me contaras todo— Lo amenazo hundiendo un dedo en su pecho duramente— Te traeré un poco de chocolate pero tú a cambi— Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando dos par de brazos morenos le rodearon el cuello y fue abrazado por sorpresa.

Su cuerpo era frio, pero sus lágrimas eran tan calientes como el fuego. Yuuri se agarró a su cuerpo como un pequeño a la falda de su madre y balbuceo el nombre de la persona que más odiaba en estos momentos.

—V-Viktor é-él…— Esa noche, Yuuri lloro hasta quedarse dormido y Plisetsky no tuvo de otra que tenderle en su cama y arroparle cálidamente.

Estaba decidido. El moreno seria suyo costara lo que costara.

* * *

Cuando despertó, una cálida sensación le inundo el pecho. Se sentía como en casa, todo debía de haber sido un sueño. Viktor estaría a su lado abrazándolo y él estaría derritiéndose entre sus brazos, con una hilillo de saliva corriendo por sus labios. Se despertaría y el albino le limpiaría la boca y sonreiría al verlo despeinado. Se burlaría de su extraño torbellino de cabello y no haría nada más que ronronear de gozo y enredarlo con sus brazos hasta la tarde…

Sin embargo se confundido cuando descubrió que no había nada al lado suyo, que la almohada no olía a perfume o a champú de frutos rojos. Que no era tan cálido como quería aparentar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y una daga de incrusto en su pecho. Así que todo había sido verdad…

Se cubrió con una manta hasta la cabeza y hundió la cabeza en la almohada del desconocido, juntando sus pies para aguantar el frio y juntando sus manos para sentirse más preciado.

Quiso llorar de nuevo pero descubrió que ya no tenía lagrimas que soltar. No recordaba nada después de irse de su casa, sabía que había acudido a alguien pero no sabía quién. ¿Phichit? No creía, el tailandés le hubiera exprimido hasta la última gota anoche y ya le estaría armando un monologo de apoyo justo en esos momentos…no será…¿Yuri?

Nunca había opinado sobre él, pero lo consideraba una persona importante en su vida, un amor maternal más que todo. El chiquillo tenía 18 pero se comportaba de 15, debía de admitir que era adorable. Pero ¿sería posible que lo hubiese arrastrado a sus problemas maritales? Quería creer que no. Que no había tan estúpido como para entrometerlo en esas cosas.

Pero su respuesta llego instantemente cuando al destaparse lo primero que vio fue unas zapatillas de tigre puestas en un estante con otras al lado.

Lo que le regalo…

—Yuuri.

Todo se confirmó cuando en la puerta una melena rubia se apareció de repente, con un delantal azul celeste y unos guantes de cocina— A desayunar — Definitivamente no quería provocar esto.

Porque sentía que lo terminaría arruinando todo.

* * *

Se sentó en la mesa y bajo la mirada incómodo. ¿Que le diría? ¿Podría mentirle con algo? Era malo haciéndolo pero le quedaba esa acción antes de explicarle todo su rollo matrimonial al pobre muchacho.

Yurio que había notado su incomodidad carraspeo y dejo en la mesa una taza de chocolate justo cuando su gata apareció maullando. La felina se estiro a gusto y miro al desconocido pelinegro antes de empezar a frotarse contra él.

Esa, esa era su oportunidad para desviar el tema del otro que se veía venir.

—Ow, tienes un gato, que hermoso.

Plisetsky asintió confundido. Su mascota era muy arisca con todas las personas, incluso con su abuelo, pero miren, venia Yuuri y ya estaba ronroneando a su alrededor

—No sé cómo le caigo bien, normalmente los gatos huyen de mi porque huelo a perro — Se carcajeo acariciándola— Debo de admitir que los gatos son muy monos, pero tengo un amor sin igual a los perros.

La gatita se subió a su regazo y se sentó lamiéndose la pata delantera

—Aunque puede haber una excepción ¿Cómo se llama?—Sonrió y levanto la mirada contemplando al enrojecido rubio.

Eso. Por eso se había puesto nervioso. No quería que preguntara su nombre. Sabía lo ridículo que era…aunque amaba su nombre ya sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción

—Puma tigre escorpión— Susurro

— ¿Cómo? No te escuche.

—Puma tigre escorpión…

—Puma qué

—¡Puma tigre escorpión! Así se llama — Rugió desviando la mirada.

Yuuri mientras tanto miro a la gata y después al rubio antes de estallar en risas.

— ¡¿P-Porque te ríes?! — Yuuri se cubrió la boca avergonzado y trato de cesar su risa a pesar de lo difícil que era contenerla —Y-Yo sé que es ridículo ¡P-Per-

— ¿Ri-Ridiculo?— Susurro el nipón limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos — Pa-Para mí es muy adorable —Dijo y el rubio se quedó pasmado.

Katsuki agarro al felino y le acaricio el pelaje todavía con una sonrisa pegada a los labios.

Durante el silencio, observo su rostro y trago saliva. Yuuri Katsuki era una belleza nipona que muchos no encontraban. Labios delgados, ojos cobrizos, pestañas rizadas y unos pómulos altos y rojos por el bochorno de haberse burlado de la ingenuidad del rubio.

Definitivamente ese tal Viktor debía de tener suerte, estar al lado de tan maravillosa persona….

—Yuuri….

Alzo la mirada ante su llamado y bajo a la felina palmeándose el regazo que estaba empapado de pelo de gato. No estaba seguro de iniciar con el tema, no quería arruinar el momento para nada.

—So-sobre lo que paso aye— El silbido de una tetera lo interrumpió, el té negro para su abuelo estaba listo.

Rápidamente fue a apagar la estufa y cuando regreso, poso las tazas de chocolate la taza de té en la mesa tragando saliva

—Sobre lo que pas…

—Lo siento, no debí de haberte metido en esto…y-yo no sé en lo que pensaba cuando vine aquí, en serio lo lamento de-

—Tu anillo…-

— ¿Q-Que ani—

En un parpadeo reviso su mano derecha y entro en pánico cuando no vio el anillo de su matrimonio en su dedo anular ¿Se lo habrian robado? ¿Cómo es posible que no estuviera en su dedo?

— O-oye —

Se agarró la mano y miro su dedo, la mano le temblaba, y su corazón palpitaba rápido. No se acordaba…

—Yuur-

—Está bien…estoy bien — Bajo la mirada y se miró la mano nuevamente.

Era tan aberrante. Quería creer que estaba bien, que no había problema, pero estaba tan vacío, no podía recordar lo que se sentía verlo después de despertar. Estaba angustiado, la ansiedad le carcomía por dentro mientras que sudaba frio.

Si no lo tenía significa…

Imposible.

—O-Oí cerdo! —Respiro profundo y trago saliva rememorando todo lo que paso ayer. P-Primero hablo con Phichit, después los pastelillos, se los llevo y v-vio eso, entonces…

 _Se lo tiraste en la cara…Porque eres un arruina matrimonios…_

—Y-Yo estoy bi-bien

— ¡No! ¡No lo estas! — El grito lo descoloco por completo, pero antes de poder hacer algo, el rubio lo agarro de la mano y lo jalo de la silla llevándolo a la sala. — Siéntate ahí, te serviré un poco de té

Como un niño regañado asintió olvidándose que tenía una taza de chocolate y lo vio irse por el rabillo del ojo.

No sabía cómo explicarlo pero…después de todo era su anillo, y no podía aparentar que no estaba arrepentido por habérselo tirado. Todavía sentía el peso de lo que había visto, y sus inseguridades le cavaban más profundo. Angustia, pánico, inquietud, un sentimiento amargo que encontró que podía endulzar con Viktor. Cuando se casó con el albino fue por puro amor y siempre hizo lo mejor de sí para demostrarle. Así fuera duro, agotador.

Renuncio a su apellido, y a la empresa y a todo por él. Por estar todos los días a su lado. Y ahora no tenía el valor suficiente para luchar, no esta vez. Cuando comenzó a trabajar, a sentir esa culpa…había hablado con Phichit y su mejor amigo tenía la razón ¿Pero será que ya era tarde para arreglar las cosas? Después de todo ¿No fue la felicidad que Viktor necesitaba?

No lo sabía

—Ten.

El rubio se sentó a su lado y lo contemplo empinando la taza de té. Estaba furioso, quería ahora mismo ir hacia el tal Viktor y molerlo a golpes. Decirlo lo estúpido que era, y a pesar de que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido podía sentir todo el dolor de Yuuri como el suyo. Porque en verdad lo amaba.

Y lo amaba tanto como para aprovecharse de tales momentos de confusión…

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **¡Lo sé! Los dos son unos brutos que no arreglan sus problemas :c lo siento pero cuando hago sentir a mis lectores así me siento feliz xDDD es como un logro para mi hacerlo sentir algo mas que empatia JAJJAJA, busque la canción y uff, es muy triste. ¡OJALA MUCHOS MÁS LO LEYERAN! pero desgraciadamente no aparece en la pagina principal y por esa razón la mayoría de personas no lo puede ver cuando actualizo :c y obvio, el drama es lo esencial en todo fic matrimonial 7v7 el fic ya esta terminado, actualmente solo escribo los extras que faltan xDD, muchas gracias por leer este fic, y espero verte a la proxima uvu.**_

 _ **Lectora Fantasma:**_ **_¿Hace rato que no te veía? JAJAJJA Por fa regalame cloro a mi también xDD, me alegra haber logrado que se reconciliaran mucho más. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos~_**

 _ **L**_ _ **una Kagamine :**_ _ **¡Hola darling! :D me alegra verte con un nuevo review para mi 7v7 como veras ya era muy obvio eso :c por eso meti a Mila por encimita JAJJAAJ perdón por tus uñas, yo odio mordermelas :c**_ _ **AWW MUCHAS GRACIAS :D a mi me encanta trasmitir mi dolor a otros JAJJAJAJA asi que por eso lo hago con mucho sentimiento 7v7 Pos tu predicción es buena, Yurio se metio y durooooooooooo. Chris es un amor, amalo igual que yo ajjajajaj Pobrecito no(?) :c ojala le den de comer pronto 7v7 Bueno, es inseguridad mezclada con culpa, se sintió acorralado. Pué el otro si dolera, esto es como el pequeño raspón antes de que sangre, preparate(?) Nos vemos y tranquila, yo te consigo el cloro, lo vendo incluso, comprame y tendrás para un año completo *Guiño* espero te haya gustado este capitulo y nos vemos a la proxima~**_

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Recuerden checar mi nuevo fic 'Golden Hotel' 7v7 Y sí, esta confirmado por Kubo que el gato de Yurio se llama asi, aunque no se sabe si es gata o gato(?)_**

 ** _¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que les pareció!_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**

 ** _PD: El colegio me mata, aiuda(?) D:_**


	10. Inalcanzable

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, drama, lagrimas(?).**_

 ** _Perdón_** _ **por no subirlo ayer, me fui de fiestaaaaaaa 7v7**_

 _ **Notas al final.**_

* * *

Un silencio incomodo se formó cuando Yuuri termino de decir lo que había pasado. Plisetsky se le había quedado mirando atentamente y boqueaba a cada rato buscando que decir. El nipón mientras tanto tomaba de su té mirando a otro lado algo nerviso. Su plan no era decirle sus problemas maritales a uno de sus empleados/ amigos, pero ya que este había insistido, no tuvo de otra.

En un momento dado levanto la mirada y cuando noto lo tenso que estaba el pequeño ruso suspiro entrecerrando los ojos

—Pero no deberías de preocuparte, son cosas que pasan…no debí de haber venido a tu casa y en verdad lo siento por ser una moles— A los oídos del rubio, Yuuri solo parloteaba hasta que descubrió la palabra _molestia_ en su vocabulario.

—¡¿Que no pasó nada?! ¡Pero si ese imbécil te engaño!— Vocifero sobresaltando al moreno — ¡Y no eres una molestia, claro que no! — Sorbió de su taza y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba enternecido.

Plisetsky estaba furioso pero también abochornado, sus mejillas rojas lo delataban demasiado, y el inocente Katsuki no podía pensar en otra cosa más que su dulce modestia. Al principio le molesto la actitud del chiquillo, incluso le causo miedo en ocasiones, era muy impulsivo y malhablado. Pero ahora que veía su rostro, que sabía sus verdaderas emociones, lo que escondía bajo su capa de chico cool, eso solo delataba su debilidad.

De cierta forma se sintió una madre, deseaba protegerlo como una. Y sonaba extraño teniendo en cuenta que era un hombre, pero nada importaba cuando sentías el dulce y maravilloso sentimiento maternal que una vez su madre le brindo de pequeño.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Yuri tendría padres? Siempre hablaba de su abuelo pero ¿Y ellos? Tenía la curiosidad picándole la piel, pero no quería preguntar algo tan imprudente, primero porque no le incumbía y segundo porque suponiendo que la respuesta fuera negativa, no tendría el valor de mirarle a la cara sabiendo que hizo que aquellos recuerdos volvieran a su mente.

—En fin, sería mejor no seguir con esto. — Rio rascándose la nuca.

—Tienes razón…

Yurio estaba impaciente, veía una oportunidad latente ahí. Pero a pesar de eso también tenía un cargo de conciencia grande que le decía que aprovecharse de la confusión del nipón no sería correcto.

Estaban las pruebas de como entro en pánico al no ver su anillo, eso quería decir que no estaba consiente cuando lo hizo. No quería dar un paso en falso y después cagarla por completo. Sin embargo la tolerancia no estaba en sus virtudes y no parecería estarlo en mucho tiempo.

Así que lo único que inundaba sus pensamientos era incluso mucho más fuerte que su conciencia, el deseo de tenerlo entre sus brazos como suyo.

—O-oye

No sabía si preguntar aquello, tal vez el pelinegro pensara que era un sinvergüenza por hacerlo, pero debía si quería seguir con el otro paso

— ¿C-Como te gustan l—Para su fortuna o no, escucho la puerta de su casa ser abierta, y en esos pasos, aquellos le indicaron que Nikolai Plisetsky había llegado.

—Yurochka ¿Ya desayuna-

El rubio se levantó presuroso del sofá y Yuuri se estremeció en su asiento, una corriente eléctrica recorriendo por su columna vertebral. La voz, la voz del abuelo de Yuri era de un ruso puro, uno igual al de Viktor. Áspero y ronco.

—¡A-Abuelo!

Pero si lo pensaba bien, nada se comparaba al ruso mezclado con su acento británico. Demonios, no quería pensar en eso, pero al recordar su voz jadeante, esa voz que le decía con extrema pasión lo bien que se veía en las mañanas o en las tardes, incluso noches de completa oscuridad, no podía evitar el propio aceleramiento de su corazón.

Era un completo idiota.

—Кто этот мальчик? (¿Quién es este chico?) — Yuuri se levantó de su silla apenado y le extendió una mano

—с удовольствием (Mucho gusto señor) — Hizo una reverencia precipitada ante Nikolai y enrojeció. Sabía algo de ruso por Viktor, a veces se le olvidaba que se comunicaban en inglés y comenzaba a alardear en ruso. Y así como él sabía algo, el albino había aprendido algo de japonés.

Era bochornoso explicar cómo, pero lo había hecho.

Yurio le miro sorprendido y miro a su abuelo hablando rápidamente. Ahora si no pudo entender lo que dijeron.

—Cerd-di-digo Yuuri, mi abuelo no sabe hablar muy bien inglés, así que te traduciré todo lo que diga— Asintió y para su alivio, Nikolai le sonrió amigablemente dándole a entender que no les molestaba.

En realidad se sentia como un entrometido, habia sido educado en un país de manera tan estricta y con tantas formalidades que el solo hecho de estar en una morada que no era suya lo hacia sentir basura.

—N-No te preocupes Yurio, de igual forma yo ya me voy, no tienes que-

—¡Puedes quedarte a desayunar! — Grito sin querer. Bueno, siempre estaba gritando pero ahora lo hacía por pura desesperación. No quería que se fuera, no quería perder esa oportunidad.

—P-Pero— el rubio hablo rápidamente con su abuelo y asintió sonriente

—Mi abuelo está de acuerdo con que te quedes.

Miro de reojo al señor Plisetsky y trago saliva. No podía negarse, se vería como un completo descortés si lo hiciera. Asintió y después Nikolai se fue hacia la cocina en compañía de Yurio.

— ¡Estamos de suerte! ¡el abuelo hará _Pirozhki_! —

Estaba muy sorprendido del cambio de actitud del rubio con su abuelo cerca. Se comportaba más como un niñito a su lado y enrojecía cuando le palmeaban la cabeza o le felicitaban. Sonrió y palmeo sus bolsillos buscando su celular, lo tenía apagado desde el incidente de ayer y solo quería cerciorarse de la hora y contactar a Phichit.

Quería comunicarle lo sucedido antes de que tailandés hiciera una tontería como postear en su instagram la gran "Reconciliación" de Viktor y él. Conocía tanto a su mejor amigo que era imposible no predecir sus siguientes movimientos.

No después de que supiera que se casaría y ya media mundo lo sabía.

Sin embargo cuando su celular prendió lo primero que recibió fue miles de mensajes y llamadas que le hicieron temblar la mano sin cesar. Cuando vio el dueño de tal desesperada acción de querer hablar con él, contuvo la respiración.

30 mensajes y casi 40 llamadas pérdidas de Viktor Nikiforov.

No quiso leer los mensajes, y mucho antes de devolver las llamadas ya estaba apagando el celular de nuevo. Podría contactarse con el siamés por vía telefónica. Tal vez la vida literal de Phichit sea la internet, pero eso no quería decir que no existía un vejestorio llamado teléfono en su casa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien cerdo? — Levanto la mirada y sonrió.

Era un tonto, y también un libro abierto. De seguro su cara era todo un poema como para que el oji-verde preguntara eso. No quería preocuparlo así que asintió.

—Ah por cierto ¿Que me ibas a d-

—Espera —Lo interrumpió — ¡¿Abuelo, podrías hacer esos Pirozhki con katsudon de la otra vez?! Al escuchar "Katsudon" Se sobresaltó. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Yu-Yuri no hablaras de…

—Sí. ¿Recuerdas cuando te compartí mi almuerzo esa vez? — Yuuri asintió eufórico— Pues lo comeremos otra vez gracias a mi abuelo—

Se quedó embobado recordando el sabor de esos deliciosos Pirozhki's de los que hablaba Yuri y él ruso mientras tanto, se le quedo viendo tontamente.

Era todo o nada.

* * *

Disfrutaron la mañana como la única que tendrían de hecho, y Yuuri disfruto de la comida tanto como hablar con el señor Nikolai, claro, Yurio siendo su traductor. Era un hombre tranquilo y sabio, que escuchaba primero y después hablaba. También noto el profundo amor que le tenía Yurio a su abuelo. Hablaba de él y de sus hazañas como aviador de hace algunos años llenándose la boca de comida, emocionado y eufórico.

El ambiente nunca había sido tan divertido desde…

Bueno, desde hace tiempo.

Terminaron de comer y ayudo a lavar los platos a pesar de las constantes quejas del señor Plisetsky y su nieto. Sin embargo en menos de 3 minutos ya tenía todo perfectamente limpio y acomodado. Si supieran… vivir con Viktor y un caniche juguetón lo había hecho así.

Se secó las manos y planeo su escapada, aunque primero tenía que llamar a Phichit y avisarle de todo. Por suerte tenía el día de hoy libre y todo a causa de Chunalont. Aun recordaba sus palabras _'Necesitan un día entero para recuperar sus voto_ s' Su mirada atrevida y picara solo le argumento lo que en verdad pensaba ¿y saben qué? él también lo pensó.

No iba a admitirlo, porque se vería como un pervertido. Pero extrañaba demasiado esas noches de pasión. Era un adulto, un adulto algo tímido pero que podía hablar de sexo con su esposo sin inmutarse, así que cuando la posibilidad se hizo presente, además de estar feliz por arreglar las cosas, estaba preparado para todo.

Porque a él le urgía la piel, el contacto, los besos de Viktor.

Aunque por desgracia, como sabemos, eso no sucederia en un tiempo…tal vez nunca.

—слышит (Oye)

Volteo la mirada crispado hacia Nikolai y detallo en sus manos la gran botella de vodka que tenia, además de los vasitos de vidrio pequeños que se posaban en el mesón de la cocina. El señor amablemente le ofreció una copa y entonces se negó retrocediendo

—Yo no bebo señor.

Mentira. Si hasta 9 copas de vino se notaba cuando estaba deprimido. Es más, ahora que vivía con un ruso, en su casa no podía faltar vinos de buena calidad, además de vodka, ron y hasta aguardiente. Además, eran ricos, no les costaba nada.

Cuando noto la mirada de confusión del señor Nikolai, trato de traducirlo rápidamente al ruso pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas. Bueno, nunca dijo que Viktor le había enseñado a hablar perfectamente.

—A-Ah abue-

Pero para su suerte, Yuri llego a su rescate traduciendo rápidamente lo que quiso decir. El ruso mayor asintió pero dejo las copas y la botella encima de la mesa de la sala por si querían tomar. Yuri no estaba en ese panorama, ya que para risa suya, Nikolai todavía pensaba que era muy pequeño para beber.

A pesar de eso, y de la hospitalidad que le estaban brindando, le informo a Yuri su pronto adiós. Se le ocurrió mejor la idea de ir a la casa de Phichit lo más rápido posible y avisarle de todo rápidamente, así que busco sus cosas, como el abrigo y las llaves del auto que ahora que recordaba, ni idea de donde las había dejado.

—Es-Espera — Así que cuando fue detenido en la puerta, a punto de girar la perilla, volteo la mirada ocultando su minina irritabilidad. Solo no quería ser más una molestia y ellos no entendían.

Pasaron unos cortos segundos en donde Plisetsky y su abuelo hablaron rápidamente antes de darle dicha información.

—Yuuri, mi abuelo dice hoy habrá ventisca y nevara muy fuerte. Según las noticias del clima, no falta poco para que comience, te recomendaría quedarte en casa…¡Claro, no te obligare si quieres! ¡No es como si te estuviera reteniendo o que mierdas!

Yuuri suspiro algo aliviado. Ya le estaba asustando la forma tan delicada y formal de comunicarle las cosas.

Siempre acostumbrado a su lengua afilada, como si un hacha se yacerá debajo de ella. Que le hablara así aun a pesar de que su abuelo no lo entendiera porque no sabía ingles se le hacía raro.

—Está bien, muchas gracias por la noticia— Se inclinó y suspiro. Bueno no había de otra. Volvería a su plan original de llamarlo — Disculpa ¿me prestarías tu teléfono un momento?

Nikolai asintió después de que Yurio le informaba y rápidamente se dirigió a él marcando.

Espero por minutos enteros pero nada, ahora dudaba de si existía tal vejestorio en la casa de Phichit. ¿Que estaría haciendo? Conocía bastante a su amigo como para saber que ahora estaba fuera tomándose fotos con Leo y Guang. Hace unos días, supo la noticia de que habrían regresado de china. También sabía que eran pareja y que pronto se casarían, ahora el único soltero seria Phichit

O eso si no se le ocurre casarse con su teléfono. Yuuri lo veía posible.

Pero yendo al punto, nada. Casi media hora podía contar. ¿En verdad estaría fuera de casa?

Cuando pasaron 5 minutos de más y el reloj en la pared le dijo que ya eran las 12 de la mañana desistió y colgó.

Podría llamar a Guang o Leo y preguntarles sobre el moreno pero la verdad es que no se sabía su número de casa, y suponiendo que estuvieran auera, menos contestarían. Tampoco quería prender su celular y llamarlos. No quería leer esos miles de mensajes o siquiera verlos. Ya tenía suficiente.

— ¡Oye! ¡Te he estado llamando hace rato! — Sintió un leve empujón al lado suyo y descubrió que se había quedado pensativo barriendo el suelo con la mirada –

—S-Si perdón ¿Que necesitabas?

Se hizo a un lado y el rubio tomo asiento . En realidad no lo llamaba par algo, solo lo vio muy distraído y pensó que meditaba su relación con ese tipo.

—B-Bueno—Y ahora se veía como un idiota. Nikolai se había ido a su habitación a ver Televisión y ahora estaba con el objeto de sus sueños y delirios a solas de nuevo.

Yuuri se dio cuenta de la situación y solo sonrió apenado.

—Oye, antes de que llegara tu abuelo me ibas a preguntar algo ¿Que era?

Cambio de tema recordando el acontecimiento anterior. A consecuencia Yurio enrojeció enseguida y medito por un momento si debía. Aunque ya había tomado una decisión antes, era ahora o nunca.

—Quería saber si…—Yuuri le miro atento expectante— A ti ¿Co-como…— _Maldición_ — T-te gustan l-los hombres? — Paso saliva por su garganta y trato de verse lo más maduro posible.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Yuuri se acomodó mejor y arqueo una ceja ¿Enserio? ¿N-No podía entenderlo? Desvió la mirada y él nipón pareció entenderlo porque abrió la boca sorprendido y se ruborizo un poco

—H-Hablas de eso — Se rasco la cabeza torciendo la boca.

Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que le preguntaran sus preferencias. Yurio que veía sus reacciones bajo la mirada apenado. Deseaba que la tierra le tragase y lo escupiera en una isla desierta. Qué vergüenza.

—N-no es que yo me la p-pase vien-viendo h-hombres —Rio nerviosamente jugando con sus dedos — P-pero que creo mi tipo de hombre es…

Yuuri se agarró la barbilla y levanto la mirada hacia el techo. Para nadie era secreto que era homosexual, aunque él claramente no se declaraba así, tampoco podía decir que no disfrutaba el cuerpo de su esposo, la verdad es que nunca se enamoró de nadie, ni de una mujer o un hombre, nunca supo definirlo bien.

Más bien, cuando entro Viktor a su vida fue que descubrió sus fuertes deseos de hundir su cabeza en un pecho plano o su flameante regocijo cuando era abrazado por unos fuertes brazos.

—Hmm, me gustan los…— Trato de buscar la palabra, la tenía en la punta de su lengua —¡Carismáticos!

— ¿Carismáticos?

— ¡Sí! Admiro a las personas que motivan y fascinan su entorno con solo una mirada — Yurio abrió los ojos mirándose las manos —También extravagantes…no me gusta mucho lo común… -

Lo decía por sí mismo. Ósea, él no querría estar con alguien tan simple e insípido como él mismo.

—Algo decidido…serio pero sincero. A veces la verdad es la única salida— Ahora mismo el rubio estaba escuchándolo atentamente, desilusionado pero todavía esperanzado — Me gusta…si son románticos…nunca tomo la iniciativa así que si lo hace…créeme que soy muy feliz.

Ahora mismo Yurio no sabía cómo iba a lograr su objetivo

— ¿A-Algo más? — Yuuri al terminar se quedó callado de repente mirando un punto inexistente en la pared.

Ahora se daba cuenta…que estuvo describiendo a Viktor todo el tiempo ¿Es que acaso no podía sacárselo de su cabeza?

—No… nada más.

Se instaló un silencio incomodo entre los dos y Yurio desvió la mirada confundido. No sabía que hacer ahora.

— Oh espera un momento – Se volteo a verlo, esperando que dijera algo como que le gustaban también los rubios y oji-verdes, tal vez hasta diga que rusos — ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Acaso…

El nipón lo miro de cerca invadiendo su espacio personal y lo chequeo de pies a cabeza.

Rápidamente se puso nervioso ¿Acaso lo habría notado? ¿Acaso era muy obvio?

Pero más importante ¿Seria el momento justo?

—Y-Yo-

— ¿Te gustan los chicos Yuri? — Sin notarlo, y por la noticia, agarro la botella de vodka y se sirvió un poco sin apartar la vista del rubio.

— ¡¿Q-Que?! — El nipón asintió tomando lentamente — C-claro que n-no

— ¿Seguro? – Frunció el ceño — No tienes por qué preocuparte, no le contare a tu abuelo si eso tem-

— ¡N-No es eso! — Estaba abochornado ante los ojos transparentes de Yuuri Nikiforov. Sus ojos cobrizos parecían atravesarle el alma y su sonrisa compresible el corazón —M-Me gusta alguien

— ¿Un chico? — Yuri exploto de nuevo haciendo ademanes exagerados – Esta bien está bien, no te molestes – Sonrió tomando un poco del vodka por inercia —¿Cómo es…ella? ¿Linda? ¿Alta? ¿Amigable?

 _La persona más hermosa en este planeta_ Pensó viendo los ojos del entusiasmado moreno

—Tiene el cabello negro— Yuuri asintió eufórico — Largo y sedoso…también es algo delgada, labios delgados rojizos y ojos marrones.

—Vaya, ella debe de ser muy hermosa — _Sí que lo es…_

—Piel blanca y sonrisa esplendorosa, usa lentes de marco azul…— Suspiro embobado y Yuuri se crispo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios— ¡P-Perdón! Marco rojo si

¿Estaba siendo muy obvio? Tenía la idea de que sí al ver el rostro del azabache. Parecía que sospechaba algo, pero cada que tomaba se iba desvaneciendo y perdía la compostura.

—W _uWu~ Esa chica debe ser un buen partido no~ —_ Le codeo las costillas un atontado moreno — _¿Dónde la conociste ~?_

Plisetsky trago saliva y Yuuri se tomó su tercera copita de vodka, su plan funcionaba a la perfección, o mejor dicho, marchaba inesperadamente bien.

—E-En el trabajo — Miro la hora en el reloj pegado a la pared y se extrañó de no ver a su abuelo haciendo el almuerzo ¿Tal vez se quedó dormido?

— _Aww que romántico –_ Canturreo tomándose de un trago lo que le faltaba — _Ah pero eso sí Yurio~ nada de sexo en el trabajoo~ —_ Se rio con un ruidito nasal de lo más encantador saliendo de su nariz.

¿Sería el momento o-

— _Aunque…_ —Miro su copa con los ojos dilatados e hipo— _Deberías…no como yo…no he tenido sexo por casi un mes —_ no quería escucharlo, pero antes de poder detenerlo, ya estaba boca abajo con las piernas encima del espaldar del sofá y la cabeza colgando — _Como lo extraño…_

— ¡O-Oye! ¿No t-te gustaría comer ya? — Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina — P-Podria despertar al abuelo y-

— _No no_ —Negó riendo bobamente— _Po-porque mejor no me cuentas sobre tu enamorado ¿Eh?_

Se volteo a verlo con los ojos brillantes. La pupila saltaba de emoción y el color de sus luceros explotaba por toda su iris

—¡Que no es-

— _Hay un chico, se llama Otabeeek_ ~— Dijo mirando el techo— _Deberías conocerlo, es muy cool_. _Creo que tienen la misma edad~_ _Trabaja para Viktor pero puedo prese-_

— ¡No me interesa!

— ¿ _Eh? Pero ¿Por qué no? —_ Yuuri se acomodó y lo miro intrigado — _Es guapo, claro, no más guapo que mi Viktor pero si lindo, algo inexpre-_

— ¡Dije que no me interesa! — La casa se sumergió en un profundo silencio cuando un vaso de la cocina cayó al suelo. Yuuri miro al iracundo rubio anonado y ladeo la cabeza

— _Eres un poco exigente ~—_ Jugueteo con la copita vacía hipando de vez en cuando — _No deberías estresarte, estoy seguro que a Otabek le caerás bien ya ve—_

— ¡Ya dije que no me interesa! — Salió de la cocina y sostuvo las muñecas del moreno fuertemente. Sus dedos se incrustaron tanto que Yuuri gimió de dolor

- _O-Oye duel-_

—¡No me gustan! — Rugió conteniendo la respiración ¿Sería ideal hacerlo? No aguantaba…tenía que decírselo…estaba a punto de quemarse si no lo hacía... — ¡Él-él único…!

Yuuri se le quedo viendo intrigante. Las gafas se le resbalan del puente de la nariz dulcemente, su mirada confundida y dilatada.

— ¡Que-Que me gusta er-eres tú! —Se le acerco precipitadamente, buscaba sus labios sin dudar. Yuuri estaba tan atónito que no podría detenerlo…

Sin embargo, retrocedió y se soltó de su agarre mostrando una fuerza que desconocía hasta estamparle en la boca su palma blanquecina y pequeña.

Se quedaron así por unos momentos y Yuuri entorno la mirada hacia él comprendiendo la situación.

—Pero… — Se arrodillo en el suelo cuando se mordió los labios evitando su mirada — A mí me gusta— Dijo en un hilo de voz mirándolo a los ojos esta vez —Viktor... —Exclamo sorprendido — Lo siento….Lo siento demasiado.

Tal vez esa disculpa no era para él, porque Yuri sintió que era más para el propio moreno que comprendía que no podría escapar fácilmente.

Cuando lo vio ahí, sollozando de nuevo, chasqueo la lengua y no supo describir el sentimiento que había en su pecho.

Lo sabía, y tal vez por eso la desesperación de contarle, de aprovecharse de su confusión.

Yuuri Nikiforov nunca seria suyo. El apellido lo decía, la mirada de él lo decía. Las veces que sonreía cuando recordaba a su amante lo hacían, cuando hablaba de él sin cesar.

Ese hombre había calado tan profundamente en Yuuri

Que Yuuri no podía vivir sin él.

 _Maldición…_

Lo arropo entre sus brazos y dejo que llorara en su hombro, mientras que sollozaba en silencio y maldecía sin cesar al verse derrotado….

Porque su primer amor no correspondido había sido inalcanzable.

* * *

Se desplomo en su sillón y miro la palma de su mano.

Tenía un mechón de cabello.

Viktor se sobo las cienes angustiado y tiro colérico las hebras albinas al suelo. Mila se había ido hace rato y ahora estaba solo en su casa. Las luces apagadas con la penumbra inundado el fulgor de su agitado corazón. ¿Dónde estaba Yuuri? ¿Por qué le dijo eso? ¿Acaso era idiota?

 _ **No**_.

Era lo que en verdad sentía pero no quería decir… Lo había malentendido tanto…pero a pesar de todo se sentía tan horrible.

Tan horrible por hacerlo llorar, por alejarlo, por verlo correr, por escucharlo decir eso, por el sonido del anillo, el silencio de la casa, por ser tan estúpido…

Makkachin se recostó a su lado en el sofá, mirándolo desde abajo, se veía asustado. Extrañado.

Ya no sentía la misma sensación de felicidad

Ya no existía

Afuera los árboles se vestían de blanco cuando agarro su celular y llamo de nuevo. El frio pegaba con la ventana, el bisoño de las lágrimas comenzaba a pasear por sus mejillas cuando el buzón de voz lleno el vacío de su corazón.

Suspiro y una notificación llego, fue entonces cuando una cabellera rubia se coló entre ellas y un nombre peculiar quemo como una hoguera sus sentidos.

 _Yuri Plisetsky_

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Otra Lectora Fantasma:_ _JAJJAJA, yo vendo cloro tranquila xD, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo 7v7, nos vemos~_**

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **JAJAJ, eso son los nervios dear, horribles nervios xD ¡Yo también! Tengo las uñas re largas, y me mordí una y ahora todo se ve asdsdasda feo :c. Yo busco que todo duela(?), JJAJAJA soy tan mala xD, aunque no creas, yo también sufro cuando escribo, aunque también me gusta hacerlos sufrir(?) es divertido(?), esos sentimientos de desazón me encantan. Me gusta que juzguen pero a la vez comprendan, eso es lo que busco que entiendan. Cualquiera que tuviera esa oportunidad lo haría(?), hasta yo. Pué mira que no le hizo nada, ya entenderás porque xD, Viktor es mas como explotar pero para el mismo, es algo bonachón el ruso. -Le da 5 botellas- y Una gratis xD ya que siempre estarás por acá. Yo estoy cerca de centro américa jsjjsjs, soy un paissssssssssss muyyyyyy agricola y salsero(?) ajjajjaja Ahre pos sí, Yuuri es un amor indeciso muy dócil, algo indeciso y frágil. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo uvu, nos vemos~ PD: ¡Gracias por leer golden Hotel! Espero sigas al corriente 7v7**_

* * *

 _ **¡PERDÓNNNNNNNNNNNN! AYER LO IBA A SUBIR D: PERO, me fui de fiesta y a comer y pos llegue tarde y mamá me mando a dormir :c sin embargo aquí esta el capitulo, fresco y recién salido del horno, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Por cierto! Ya esta en amino YoI JAJAJJA por si vienes de allá y estas por aquí leyendo xD**_

 _ **¿Un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! -Inserte corazón- UvU**_

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**

 ** _PD: En las oraciones en ruso utilice a mi viejo amigo el traductor, disculpen si salio mal, esta enfermo el pobre xDD(?)_**


	11. Agridulce

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos,Corto :(, consigan cloro(?) y Lime 7v7**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

El silencio del lugar lo estaba perturbando demasiado. Durmiendo o simulando dormir, Viktor se apretó contras las sabanas en lo oscuro de su cuarto. Olía a cigarrillo, y a perfume. En todo el cuarto brotaba un olor a vainilla que le recordaba sin dudas a Yuuri. No quería pensar que él nipón ya no estaba en casa.

Desde el incidente, no lo había visto casi por una semana, no contestaba, no atendía. Lo busco en su trabajo, hasta en la casa del tailandés, pero no había ninguna señal de él.

Fue entonces cuando se lo comunicó a Chris y este le dijo que era el típico "Démonos un tiempo" Un tiempo que no sabía cuanto iba a durar pero que ya lo enloquecía. Él no quería esperar, esperar a que Yuuri regresara a la casa con un inminente _se acabó._

Su vida parecía un completo desastre, el cenicero lleno, el cenicero que nunca en su vida utilizo, las botellas de vokda vacías en el suelo, las botellas que nunca en su vida se terminó en solo una noche. Mas desaliñado de lo común, y las sombras debajo de sus ojos tan horribles como para espantar a un niño.

La única cosa que lo mantenía cuerdo, era la cosa más vergonzosa. A su lado habia una camisa azul, una con mangas largas, con un olor a champú de flores, a vainilla, un perfume de menta y el suavizante de canela.

Yuuri olía a dulce.

Trago saliva y atrajo la prenda hacia su cuerpo temeroso, la prenda le recordaba a él, y a su piel, a su fragancia y a su suavidad. Sin pudor alguno enterró la nariz en la camisa y una mano se deslizo hasta su vientre, agarrando la orilla de su pantalón. Una erección arremetía contra sus pantalones, palpitante y dolorosa.

Necesitaba tocar a Yuuri, necesitaba verlo.

Mientras que cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a jugar con su imaginación, su mano agarro su miembro y comenzó un vaivén lento y riguroso. Las manos le sudaban mientras que deslizaba un dedo por las venas que se le marcaban, el líquido que se deslizaba por su pene, los pellizcos en la punta de su miembro que hacía que se curvara de placer.

Respiro profundo y descubrió que tenía el rostro caliente. Los dedos de los pies encogidos y el pantalón deslizándose por sus piernas sin consideración. Hacía calor, en esa fría habitación.

Gimió roncamente y bajo por su polla, después subió y lo hizo reiteradas veces, sintiendo el vello de su piel erizado, las lágrimas a flor de piel en sus ojos.

 _YuuriYuuriYuuriYuuriYuuriYuuri._

Podía ver su rostro mientras que llegaba al final, y podía sentir sus muslos vibrar sobre los suyos mientras que gemía su nombre…

Lo sentía entre sus brazos dándole un beso.

Lo caliente de su miembro solo lo hacía imaginar más cosas, recordaba esa vez cuando regreso de su casa y lo vio ahí, en unas medias de malla, con un liguero que le apretaba las piernas sin poder alguno. Su desenfreno, y su pasión oliéndose por todo el dormitorio.

Arremetió contra su pene extasiado y un cosquilleo se le implanto en el estómago cuando la prenda de vestir se quedó entre sus dientes en el mismo momento en el que llego al climax. Su mano se manchó de un líquido blanquecino y viscoso, Igual que su ropa interior y sus muslos resbalosos.

Sin embargo, después del final viene el arrepentimiento, y eso sucedió cuando el espasmo de su cuerpo se detuvo y alzo la mano viendo todo el desastre que había ocasionado.

El ya no debería de estar masturbándose solo…

El frio vino después del arrepentimiento y al final solo llego la soledad inundando toda la habitación.

* * *

—¡Hey! ¡Hoy te ves horrible!

Se recargo en su silla de trabajo y se froto las cienes cansado. Chris como siempre estaba ahí, como un pepe grillo atormentándole todo el tiempo.

— ¿Desde cuándo no te afeitas? – La pregunta lo agarro desprevenido, pero eso no evito que se llevara una mano a la barbilla.

Era rasposo y picaba. No sabía como responder, ya que no recordaba la última vez en la que esa idea de le cruzo en la cabeza.

—Vamos Viktor, a todas las parejas de casados les pasa eso. El "Tomémonos un tiempo" es común, no te preocupes, ya verás cuando regrese y-

—Ya lo sé. Pero eso sucede frecuentemente en los noviazgos, cuando estas casado eso significa "Dame un tiempo para decidir si quiero divorciarme o no" — Suspiro enterrando los dedos en el nacimiento de su cabeza.

—B-Bueno…pero ¡El tuyo puede ser un caso especial! Además, es toda tu culpa ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar a una mujer a tu casa? Tú tambié—

Viktor alzo la mirada y lo observo. Sus ojos entornados con esas grandes ojeras lo hacían ver aun peor y terrorífico.

Nada usual al encantador Nikiforov.

—Veo que todos los malentendieron… — Chasqueo la lengua palmeándose la frente— Pero debo de admitir que tienes razón, sabía que Yuuri era algo inseguro, pero pensé que ese sentimiento se había desvanecido después de que nos casaremos.

No estaba decepcionado, no, esa no era la palabra. Porque también era su culpa, por decirle eso, por estas pensando que Yuuri era el dilema en todo. Sus constantes lloriquearas y sus palabras solo lo quebraban más.

¿Mal esposo? ¿El peor?

Yuuri era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, él esposo que todos envidiaban, que era suyo, uno magnifico. Que te mima como un niño en las noches, te besa con timidez desprevenidamente, que te sorprende un día en la bañera desnudo o te ataca por la espalda con miles de besos.

Una cajita de sorpresas.

—No entiendo…¿No llevaste a Mila para-

— ¡No! — Negó sobándose el tabique de la nariz. Giacometti parecía solo pensar en eso, en nada más. — Ella quería pedirme un consejo, y yo a cambio le pedí que me enseñara a cocinar…

— ¿Cocinar? — Él suizo no se lo creía — No me lo creo…

—Es cierto. — Se quedó callado por unos momentos — Solo quería que un día al llegar…Yuuri viera en la mesa una deliciosa comida, una velada con velas y una balada romántica de las que tanto disfruta…solo quería eso.

Chris trago saliva sorprendido. Conocía a su amigo como la palma de su mano, desde secundaria cuando se pavoneaba con su cabello largo. Y lo sabía. Estaba mal.

Sabía que sus sonrisas eran falsas, que las únicas verdaderas solo eran dadas para gente apreciada por el ruso. También comprendía que todas era para Yuuri, y que estaba profundamente enamorado de ese hombre.

A Viktor lo pintaron de egoísta, el antiguo jefe, Yakov, siempre lo hizo. Pero había más que eso, y eso lo podía ver ahora.

Quien lo creería, Viktor Nikiforov experimentando el desamor con un montón de personas queriendo besar sus pies ahora.

—Te has vuelto algo cursi — Destaco.

No quería llevarse por el momento, sentía que la tristeza de su compañero el cualquier momento se le pegaría.

— Y entonces ¿Que har-

—Señor

Una melena pelirroja se apareció ante ellos y él rubio la miro fulminante. ¿Por qué siempre lo interrumpia?

— Tenga. Le traje esto, tal vez le sirva — Levanto la mirada titubeante y recibió el té asintiendo.

—Le agregue un poco de miel. —El suizo miro al albino tomando su té ausente y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué miel?

—Oh, es que lo vi algo cansado— Informo sonriendo — Y pensé que si tomaba algo dulce le ayudaría.

¿Tomar, comer, disfrutar algo dulce?

Sí...Quería algo dulce.

Como él por ejemplo.

—Gracias Mila — La rusa asintió felizmente y abandono la oficina. Viktor se llevó el té a la boca y respiro profundo.

La miel…

—Como decía…—-Alzo la mirada hacia atrás, inspeccionando que Babiecheva no lo volviera a interrumpir — ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Esperaras a que vuelva a tus brazos?

Se quedó pensativo por un momento. No estaba en posición de responder cuando en su cabeza solo rondaba el nombre de su amado. Estaba seguro que enloquecería si no hacía algo.

—Yo… — Trago saliva y dejo la taza encima del escritorio. Sentía que algo se le estaba olvidando, algo que le daría su ultimo empujón. — Iré por él.

Chris esperaba esa respuesta, pero había una inquietud que no lo convencía.

— ¿Pero sabes dónde está? — Viktor sintió una daga en su pecho — Me dijiste que estuviste buscándolo pero que no lo encontraste…

—Creo que es algo…más complicado— Tomo de su té con las manos temblorosas— Creo…que me está evitando

Chris bajo la mirada y suspiro. Podía sentir lo difícil que sonaba que esa palabra saliera de la boca del albino, el labio le temblaba un poco. Era un golpe duro.

—Vamos, tal vez…solo no has tenido suerte — Viktor suspiro asintiendo— ¿Qué te parece si llamas de nuevo a su amigo? Como es que se llama…Pech…Pach…

—Phichit — Contesto — ¿Debería? Debe de estar trabajando…

— ¿Y qué tal que Yuuri también? No puede faltar a su trabajo

Bajo la taza y entrelazo sus manos. Era cierto, a pesar de todo debían de seguir trabajando, ya que solo había pasado un mes y dos semanas desde que Yuuri comenzó como jefe.

Y ahora que lo meditaba, ¿Podría pedirle a la hermana de Yuuri que volviera más temprano? Tenía todos los números de los contactos del nipón y se llevaba muy bien con la familia Katsuki. Podía inventarle cualquier excusa para que volviera de inmediato y asi remplazar a Yuuri de nuevo.

Pero entonces ¿Que podría decirle? Además tenía una imagen mental de la reacción de Yuuri cuando supiera, y no era una buena.

¿Podría conversarle de que no dijera que fue él el que la llamo?

No. Conocía a Mari y sabia lo sobreprotectora y desconfiada que era. Ahora incluso, que era su cuñado.

Suspiro derrotado y Chris le palmeo el hombro levantándose de la silla.

— Piénsalo. Hoy no tienes ninguna reunión en particular así que puedes llegar a tu casa más temprano y arrimar. ¿Qué te parece? — Asintió despacio y él suizo abandono su oficina.

Miro la taza de té encima de la mesa y se lamio los labios probando el dulce de lo que había perdido ya.

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Ninna Tendo: Necesitan mucho sepso para arreglarse 7v7 jjajajajjaa muchas gracias por leer, y que pena que haya pasado eso en tu pais :c cuidate por favor, y si no puedes dejar un review no te preocupes, solo di "estoy viva" y me sentiré aliviada. ORA AL YAOI PARA QUE NO PASE NADA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, xD muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí, nos vemos~_**

 ** _Luna_** ** _Kagamine : JAJJAJA TE DOLERAAAAAAAA MUCHO JAJAJAJ, no te muerdas el labio, hoy lo hice y quedo el moreton xDD Yo te dare mas, solo pideme cuando quieras. EXACTO un hombre CASADO, Sin anillo pero que tiene marca de propiedad en el cuerpo xDDD. Pué, como sabes, no me gusta el YuuYu y nunca me gustara, Yuri fue un encantador y sabrosongo salseo 7v7 y duele que lo rechacen :c pero Yuuri tiene a su _****_cinnamon roll, ya veras que pronto llegara su davai JAJJAJAJ xDD ME DUELE VIKTOR D: ASDADAS EL NO SE MERECE ESTO :C phichiTTTTTTTTT ¡¿DONDE ESTA CUANDO LO Necesitamos?! Yuuri siempre lo amara OwO JJAJssjjsjssj soy malvada y me enorgullezco xDD Muchas gracias por le_** ** _er 7v7 y espero que te haya gustado golden Hotel, adiossssssss y besossssssssss PD: ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITLO KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**

* * *

 _ **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :D**_ _ **Penultimo capitulo - ImCry - el capitulo que se viene estaraAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ADADADSADS Por favor preparanse 7v7**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! OwO**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer~**_

 ** _Gateway To infinite~_**


	12. Éxtasis

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece_**

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, Lemon 18+, Lenguaje obsceno, largooooooooooooooooooo y final._**

 ** _Después de esto le prosigue el epilogo._**

 ** _Al capitulo._**

* * *

Se despidió de todos rápidamente, era tarde. Ya casi siendo las 7 de la noche, se enfundo en un gabardina marrón, una bufanda azul y unos guantes de seda. Cerro la oficina con llave y salió de la empresa despidiéndose a lo último, del guardia del horario nocturno.

Cuando llego a casa y descubrió las luces apagadas, suspiro entristecido. Ya no llegaba a casa con la calidez de siempre, con los brazos de su esposo en la puerta esperándolo. Makkachin saltando de un lado a otro y los labios dulces de Yuuri.

Azoto la puerta del auto con desgana y entro a su casa viendo la alfombra de bienvenida.

" _Familia Nikiforov"_

Un nudo en su garganta le impidió tragar la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca. Abrio la puerta de su casa con una pesadumbre inundando sus sentidos y escucho el leve ladrido de Makkachin.

Al momento de cruzar la puerta de su casa, el caniche se le lanzo encima feliz, nunca caía de sopetón cuando sucedía esto, pero sus piernas ya no tenian la fuerza y seguridad de antes, así que simplemente se desplomo en el suelo con la mejilla húmeda, y el chillido canino de su amigo peludo.

Se preguntó porque tanta felicidad y un aroma inundo sus sentidos. Vainilla, y algo de perfume masculino. Se incorporó rápidamente y hecho una mirada por toda la casa con una desesperación palpable. Que se deslizaba por sus poros hasta la fibra más sensible de su piel.

Y así como lo imaginaba, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando encontró el plato de comida de Makkachin lleno. Cuando al ver el guardarropa un par de prendas se perdieron, aun mas al completar como el cuadro de su matrimonio estaba fuera del lugar en donde siempre permaneció.

Cuando se vio solo de nuevo se desplomo en el sillón abatido agarrando en sus manos otra botella de vodka.

Yuuri había estado aquí hace unas horas atrás.

* * *

Respiro profundo el aroma del cigarrillo y lo estampo en el cenicero por octava vez. La muñeca le dolía, la cabeza le dolía. Sentía un severo dolor de espalda y los ojos le pesaban.

Solo habían pasado dos días desde que le dijo a Chris que haría algo.

Pero no había hecho nada.

Ninguna pista del nipón, es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Había llamado a Phichit, a su trabajo, casualmente a sus padres, tratando de no levantar sospechas, solo les dijo que estaban algo peleados, nada muy grave. Incluso miro varias veces las redes sociales preguntándose si había algo reciente, algo que delatara su paradero.

Pero nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Por un momento el pánico lo invadió ¿Sera que había desaparecido en serio? ¿Tendría que llamar a la policía? ¿Esto terminaría como estas tragedias románticas?

No.

Se negó a sí mismo a aceptarlo y se sobo las cienes. Había caído tan bajo. De estar tomando vino con su esposo en su regazo, ahora fumaba con las lágrimas siendo lo único que se posaba en su piel.

Lo necesitaba tanto como respirar.

Porque al hacerlo le dolía, y un vacío se le instalaba en el pecho.

Había dejado de comer por un tiempo, a veces tomaba algo pero nada más. Prefería aguantar hambre a estar sentado en una mesa vacía otra vez. No era bueno para su salud pero agradecía que en el trabajo Mila le diera un emparedado, que Chris le comprara un café y que ese chico pelinegro, pasara a su lado y le dejara una barrita de cereal en su escritorio.

Era penoso, pero tampoco era un desagradecido. Lo aceptaba con una sonrisa colgando floja en sus labios. Es lo menos que podia hacer en esos momentos.

Se concentró en el sonido del televisor olvidando el tic tac del reloj. Estaba arreglado para ir a su trabajo, en unas fachas que no le agradecía demostrar. Pero tenía que admitirlo, no tenía la fuerza como para comenzar a ser tan vanidoso. Además tenía un horario corto, uno que significa que llegaba temprano. Antes estaría armando planes, y después estaría en un restaurante, Yuuri se abochornaría pero le acompañaría en la bonita velada.

Era invierno, en invierno cuando se acercaba su cumpleaños iban a patinar en hielo y se calentaban mutuamente en las noches.

Frunció el ceño con una palpitante migraña calando su cabeza. No deseaba recordar, pero a veces era algo masoquista. Un tanto estúpido.

No podía olvidarlo

Era así de simple.

* * *

Sentado en su escritorio de pronto su celular vibro con fuerza. Lo tenía en ese modo, primero porque no quería que su tono de llamada intensificara su dolor de cabeza y segundo porque su tono de llamada era la voz de Yuuri hablando japonés.

Lo saco sin ánimos y miro la notificación de Instagram

 _ **Phichit + chu compartio una publicación.**_

Suspiro imaginando que clase de cosas seria. Una selfie de cualquier cosa de seguro. Seguida al mejor amigo de su esposo porque le parecía divertido el tipo de cosas que subía. Ademas Phichit era muy agradable, sus fotos siempre le mostraran un Yuuri adorable, enojado, serio, preocupado. En cualquier momento, su cámara era rápida y todo lo captaba.

Se metió a verla ya que no tenía nada que hacer y la contemplo aburrido. Nada fuera de lo normal, solamente él en su escritorio sonriendo. Por eso, simplemente parpadeo a punto de deslizar la foto pero algo llamo su atención.

No se veía muy bien pero se filtraban dos cabelleras, una rubia y otra negra.

Acerco el celular hacia sus retinas y trago saliva ¿Cómo no iba a reconocer la cabellera de su esposo? Una melena azabache, algo alborotada en ocasiones. Sedosa y brillante. Con un par de mechones en la frente descuidado.

Se levantó de su silla bruscamente y apretó los dientes.

Esa cabellera rubia.

Yuri Plisetsky

No sabía quién era ese chico, pero siempre lo veía al lado de Yuuri, según Phichit un novato del trabajo pero…para él era algo más. ¿Un rival acaso?

Ardió en celos agarrando su gabardina y se fue del lugar con los murmullos de Chris a sus espaldas. Todos los miraban preocupados y se quitaban de su camino. Entonces cuando recibió las llaves de su auto y tuvo el volante en sus manos la única cosa que lo calmo fue recordar cómo se sentía enredar sus dedos en esas hebras azabaches antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso.

* * *

Cuando parqueo y bajo de su auto, su alrededor se congelo por completo. Las personas comenzaron a verlo discretamente, murmuraban cosas entre ellos casi temerosos de que lo escuchara, y a pesar de ser tan evidentes, Viktor los ignoro olímpicamente y entro a la empresa de la familia Katsuki.

En su camino hacia el elevador varias personas le saludaron, mayoritariamente amigos de Yuuri o compañeros. No era secreto para nadie de su relación y mucho menos de que estaban casados.

Viktor quiso ser cordial pero en su cabeza no cabía nada más que la imagen mental de su amado, porque el corazón le latía rápido y las yemas de sus ardían, le picaban y se encogían.

Su cuerpo lo sabía, la emoción le carcomía por dentro, el recuerdo de la piel de Yuuri le mando una corriente eléctrica por su espalda mientras que se recargaba en el elevador. Estaba tambaleante por el alcohol, su psiquis parecía no ser la mejor, pero aun sentía hambre, y la boca se le llenaba de saliva al recordar sus caricias.

Respiro profundo y se mordió el labio inferior con una mano llevando sus cabellos hacia atrás. No estaba en el ascensor solo, pero aun así ni de eso se daba cuenta.

En sus ansias, una cabellera rubia apareció de repente en su visión y de nuevo fue enceguecido por una cólera que no sabía que podía existir en su interior ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Y porque era tan cercano a Yuuri?

Su respuesta llego rápidamente cuando llego a su piso. Parecía que todas las personas encerradas con él también estaba destinadas a bajar ahí. Lo primero que capto su mirada fue lo lujoso que era el lugar, no era de extrañarse, era una empresa que trabajaba mundialmente, sin embargo lo siguiente que contemplo no era justamente lo que esperaba

O tal vez sí.

Phichit estaba sentado en su escritorio con unos auriculares alrededor de su oreja, al verlo de espalda pudo ver el fondo de lugar.

La conmoción llego después de eso, Leo, un amigo de Yuuri, lo saludo, pero Nikiforov paso de largo ignorándolo, después fueron otro par pero igual. Y todo esto porque estaba a punto de preguntarle al tailandés en donde se encontraba Yuuri.

Él tendría que estar aquí, era imposible que se haya equivocado.

Pero incluso antes de que el moreno se diera cuenta de su presencia, un par de personajes aparecieron por el rabillo de su ojo y no fue en menos de un segundo que supo quienes eran.

Yuuri se tomaba una taza de café, las manos pálidas agarrando una taza del color del hueso, se veía algo desaliñado pero no perdía el encanto, con una sonrisa parecida al horizonte mismo, recargado en una columna hablaba despacio con el rubio que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Ese chiquillo…un poco mas bajo que Yuuri, con una sonrisa tonta, demasiado cerca, muy cerca.

Su cuerpo actuó por instinto y se fue acercando a grandes zancadas, asi, a solo unos pasos de distancia, Yuuri lo vio. Alzo la mirada de casualidad y abrió los ojos asombrado. Se ponía notar el pánico que lo invadió. Sus ojos se conectaron después de mucho tiempo y la taza en las manos de Yuuri se estampo en el suelo justo cuando susurro su nombre.

—Viktor…

Un estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Anhelaba tanto escuchar su nombre de esos labios, que esa lengua acariciara la r y se detuviera con la primera K.

— ¿Que hace- Su objetivo volteo a verlo intrigado y cuando lo tuvo en su mirada lo agarro de la mandíbula como si fuera un niño y le apretó la quijada elevándolo a su altura.

Esos feroces ojos verdes le miraron con desprecio, Viktor podía sentirlo, entre sus manos sentía que podía aplastarlo, le sostenía la mirada con ferocidad mientras que el silencio inundaba el lugar.

—Que haces…¡Viktor!

Yuri le sostenía la mirada, tenía agallas ese muchacho. Apretó aún más su agarre y escucho un leve chillido. El chico se resistió pero sus nudillos estaban blancos y las venas de sus brazos comenzaban a notarse…estaba fuera de control.

— ¡Suéltalo!

Yuuri se interpuso, su mirada furiosa logro apaciguar su enojo, nunca le había visto con el ceño tan fruncido, con los labios tan apretados.

Pero no perdía el encanto.

Aprovecharon su distracción y además de él, más personas vinieron y los separaron. Cuando aflojo el agarre, él rubio uso toda su fuerza y se soltó golpeando su mano.

Lo miro y sus mejillas estaban rojas, se agarraba la quijada con dolor y sostenía una mirada furiosa hacia él. Nikiforov entrecerró los ojos cuando ese chiquillo se preparó para darle un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Ya basta!

El grito los distrajo a los dos. Plisetsky se detuvo y Viktor fijo su mirada en la cobriza de su amado. Igual o más cabreado que los dos, tenía las orejas rojas de la ira, y los puños tan apretados como su genio ahora mismo.

— ¡Tú y yo debemos de hablar! — La gente a su alrededor desapareció de su vista cuando su mano toco la suave piel del nipón.

Volteo hacia atrás, y noto como un par de lagrimillas salían de los ojos de ese oji-verde. Satisfecho se concentró en lo que tenía en frente, pero antes de decir alguna palabra, una puerta se azoto detrás de su espalda y ahora estaba ahí escuchando un griterío que lo volvería sordo si no fuera porque se trataba de la melodiosa voz del moreno.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡¿Crees que puedes venir aquí, a MI empresa y armar un alboroto?!

Se veía lindo…eso pensó mientras que caminaba a un lado y al otro, así como un animal salvaje encerrado. Se mordia la uña del pulgar y se revolvía lo cabellos.

— ¡Por dios Nikiforov! ¡¿Acaso eres un niño?! ¡Cómo se te ocurr— Le gustaba escucharlo hablar, pero ahora quería otra cosa.

—Yuuri…

El menor se detuvo cuando se fue acercando, retrocediendo casi por inercia. Con un miedo palpable al ver los oscuros ojos del albino

— Yuuri…

—Hueles a alcohol… — Susurro justo cuando choco con su escritorio. Sin escapatoria Viktor lo acorralo y noto su ligero estado de alcoholemia— Viktor ¿Has estado tomando? ¡Sabes perfectamente qu-

Sus ojos apuntaron hacia arriba y ese brillo celeste le hizo tragar saliva.

—N-No te me a-acerques — Ladeo la cabeza levantando las manos para detener el rostro del ruso.

Entonces en un momento desesperado, se zafo de sus brazos y rodeo el escritorio dándose cuenta de su estúpida decisión.

Se había encerrado en la jaula de la bestia.

Su escritorio era algo largo, además de ser plano y para nada pesado también estaba pegado a las paredes de los lados, solo a una, la de la izquierda.

Y ahora estaba ahí, encerrado, para llegar a la puerta tendría que pasar por encima de la mesa, asi que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que podría saltarlo pero antes de intentarlo, unos fuertes brazos le rodearon por completo. Su cuerpo sufrió un temblor que lo hizo tambalearse cuando se vio aprisionado.

Los cabellos de Viktor le cubrieron el hombro por completo, y de pronto una inhalación le hizo jadear de sorpresa. El ruso enterró la nariz en su cuello, y encarno las manos en su cintura, casi encogiéndose, y casi sentándolo en su escritorio.

—Suéltame…— Susurro bajando la mirada. No iba a aguantar esta clase de burla — Además de venir y golpear a unos de mis empleados…estas borracho y pretendes que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo ¿No?

Su voz tenía mucho veneno. Uno que lastimaba a Viktor en demasía.

—Viktor Nikiforov suéltame en este insta-

Una mezcla de sentimientos inundo su estómago, y un golpe en su pecho lo hizo deslizarse sin previo aviso. Viktor le golpeo con un beso, arrebatándole los anteojos que se cayeron al suelo, estampando sus labios con los suyos y apoderándose de su boca rápidamente.

No quiso ceder para nada, pero entonces una mano subió por su abdomen y atrapo el cuello de su camisa jalándola hacia abajo en una descontrolada fuerza que lo obligo a chillar del asombro. Su camisa quedo hecha pesados y entonces una lengua entro en contacto con la suya sin previo aviso.

Gimió cerrando fuertemente los ojos y escucho como su lengua chasqueaba sin control contra la del albino, la saliva se escurrió por la comisura de sus labios mientras que sentía ese contacto tan íntimo que sin poder admitirlo, extrañaba demasiado.

Sus lenguas seguían fundiéndose en magma en este instante, y su fuerza se iba poco a poco como si el beso le quitara energías.

Cuando se quedó sin aire que respirar, se separó a empujones tomando una gran bocanada de aire que se esfumo enseguida cuando esos labios brillosos chuparon sus pezones sin permiso. Rápidamente él albino se metió dos dedos a la boca y al empavonarlos de saliva los restregó contra sus pequeño botoncito encargándose del otro con la boca.

Se crispo sin poder evitarlo y sus piernas fueron levantadas en el aire en el momento justo cuando sus pantalones ya se estaban escurriendo hacia abajo.

Intento separarse y puso una mano en su cabeza intentando empujarlo, pero solo basto una mordida en su pezón para que perdiera toda las fuerzas y su espalda se curveara hacia atrás sin consideración.

Con detenimiento y las mejillas enrojecidas contemplo como su pantalón desaparecía por completo. Su ropa interior se fue con él y sus zapatos también.

Viktor se separó de su fiel tortura y un hilillo de saliva que colgaba de su boca lo hizo jadear, su mirada, que apuntaba hacia arriba, lo hacía ver dominante y tan desesperado que se mordió los labios sin querer con unas lagrimillas saliendo de sus ojos.

—D-Deten- ¡Nhg! ¡Ahh!

Una sacudida infernal lo hizo tratar de cubrirse su parte baja, pero antes de poder lograrlo, Viktor ya lo tenía en su boca. Abrió sus piernas y se prenso de sus muslos morenos chupando su virilidad con una maestría que conocía perfectamente.

— ¡Mn! ¡Ah! ¡E-Espe- Los dedos de sus pies se crisparon y Viktor chupo con fervor su pene subiendo las manos hasta su pecho que subía y bajaba sin control.

Se encogió de hombros avergonzado y de nuevo exploto en gemidos más agudos cuando esos dedos retorcieron sus botoncitos rosados con extrema desesperación y rudeza.

Podía sentirlo…y eso era lo que más le dolía. Cada que sus pieles se tocaban, cada que un sonido obsceno colgaba de su boca, y cada que cerraba los ojos y la saliva se escurría de su boca quería más. Porque también estaba sediento, y las caricias que le daba no eran suficientes.

Vivía con el dolor de lo que había pasado y seguía enojado, quería patearle por estúpido y llorar entre sus brazos, quería reventarle la boca pero también quería besarlo y morderle los labios porque seguía ardiendo en celos, en celos que no quería que salieran a flote.

Viktor era suyo, su sonrisa, y su mirada, sus besos o sus caricias. Era un celoso empedernido que lo odiaba y amaba en estos instantes. Habían tantos problemas sin resolver pero ahí estaba, gimiendo sin control mientras que Viktor se la chupaba con una pasión y una hambruna casi alarmante.

Agarraba su miembro y lamia la punta, con sus piernas a los lados de su cuerpo, se lo metía por completo a la boca y lo cubría de saliva. Los labios embarrados de su pre-semen, serio pero con un sonrojo notable en las mejillas, casi enfermizamente. Su flequillo le cubría un ojo, esos luceros azules que brillaban en lujuria mientras que su boca bajaba.

— ¡V-Viktor!

Alarmado se llevó una mano a la boca conteniendo los sonidos que brotaban de su garganta. Sentía su boca subir con besos húmedos por sus muslos internos, los puentes de saliva escurriendo y su penetrante mirada desde abajo. Su pecho palpitaba sin control y sus pezones maltratos se hinchaban rojizos ante su vista desnuda, su miembro erecto que reclamaba atención le dolía y su boca mordiendo con suavidad sus muslos lo enloquecían.

Se estaba saliendo de control

— ¡Nhg! ¡Q-Que hace-¡Mnn! ¡A-aquí nooo…! —

La respuesta era tan obvia que se avergonzó aun más al terminar. Un sonido metálico lo asusto y trato de incorporarse pero sus piernas temblaban débiles, así que antes de poder hacer incluso un movimiento los pantalones de su esposo ya estaban desabrochados.

— ¡Ah! ¡Nhg! N-No e-espera-

Lloriqueo y se cubrió su entrada como un niño cubriendo sus partes íntimas. Viktor gruño ásperamente pero después una sonrisa salió de su boca. Una encantadora sonrisa que lo hizo jadear quedamente.

—¡Oye, bastardo! ¡Te las veras conmi…go

Sin embargo el momento se esfumo. Un rubio de ojazos verdes entro por la puerta de su oficina y destaco a los dos personajes. Un par de piernas sobresalían detrás del escritorio, las medias blancas del nipón se encontraban desorganizadas, una abajo y la otra arriba, esa era la única prenda que Viktor no le quito sumándole el suéter que todavía colgaban de sus hombros.

— ¡Pero que demonio- Phichit entro como un rayo también y cubrió la boca de Plisetsky algo apenado.

—Perdonen, no pude contenerlo. Sigan con lo suyo, no se preocupen por nosotros — Sonrió y salió a empujones con el ruso menor maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos.

—N-Nos vieron…E-Ellos nos v-vieron ¿C-Cierto?

Ladeo el rostro enrojecido y se cubrió sus partes mirando hacia otro lado. En esa posición se podían ver los pliegues de su estómago, unas lonjitas que salían naturalmente por esa postura.

Yuuri trago saliva experimentando el silencio y volteo a ver al albino. Su mirada decaída y el frio calando por su piel lo desconcertó rápidamente.

—O-oy-

—Si quieres que pare, lo hare.

Levanto la mirada y flaqueo por completo. Sus mejillas atiborradas de lágrimas, y su labios temblando fueron como una daga a su corazón. Odiaba cuando lloraba, porque lo ponía nervioso y algo pesado en su pecho hacia que le fuese difícil respirar. Como si le cortara los pulmones de un tajo

— Lo siento…

El clima no era el mejor para estar desnudo. Lo sabía cuándo se recargo en las paredes de vidrio y sintió el gélido frio traspasarle como una corriente eléctrica por la columna vertebral, sin embargo levanto los brazos y acuno el rostro del albino con dolor.

Paso las manos por las sombras debajo de sus ojos y su barbilla áspera, sus pómulos suaves y sus labios húmedos por las lágrimas. Se encogió hasta sentarse rodeándolo con sus piernas desnudas y suspiro

— ¿Que nos pasó…?

Pronuncio en un hilo de voz. No quería responder la pregunta, la conocía tan bien que desvió la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas

— Dime Viktor… ¿Por q- Su voz se esfumo. Entonces unos brazos lo apretaron y un rostro se hundió en su pecho mientras que las lágrimas chocaban y se escurrían por su torso desnudo.

Era… cálido.

— ¡Te amo Yuuri! — Los ojos se le aguaron en seguida y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas alocadas— ¡Te amo!

Miro el techo de su oficina, sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de Viktor, sus manos hacia arriba que estaban extraviadas, que no recordaban entonces lo que debían de hacer, tocaron levemente la camisa del ruso y se prenso a ella con desesperación

— Por favor Perdóname…

Sollozo fuerte y agarro la cabeza del albino despegándola de su pecho. Al verlo, con sus lágrimas embarradas en toda la cara como un pequeño, rio y acerco su rostro hasta sus labios besándole suavemente.

El beso se volvió intenso, lo apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo y haciendo uso de su elasticidad se quitó las medias tirándolas al suelo. Viktor bajo por su cuello dejándole un camino de besos y gimió subiendo sus piernas hasta los hombros ajenos.

—Hazlo ya… — jadeo en su oreja cerrando los ojos — No necesitas prepa- ¡Ah! ¡Mnnn!

Una embestida lo interrumpió, Viktor se abrió paso a sus entrañas con fuerza haciendo que se derritiese ntre sus brazos curvando su espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y la saliva volvió a correr por su boca.

—Estas tan…estrecho

Unos labios se posaron en los suyos y le desnudo el alma. Sus lenguas juguetearon fuera de sus bocas y las embestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas.

— ¿Estuviste esperando…por mí? – Su sonrisita solo lo hizo gemir aún más fuerte. Sentía la punta del pene del albino entrar, su glande golpear su próstata.

Cada vez que llegaba las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, la saliva a mojar su barbilla, se sentía tan bien…

—Te extrañe tanto…

Se mordió los labios conteniendo un jadeo y unas dulces manos se escabulleron por su cuello hasta su cabello enredando las manos en el nacido de sus hebras

— Tanto…

Embistió y gimió en su boca escuchando el vulgar sonido de sus pieles sudadas al chocar. Se miraron por unos momentos y Yuuri sonrió sudando la gota fría, su cabello desparramado entre sus manos y su respiración dificultosa, lo enloqueció.

Le beso de nuevo y con una mano se bajó el pantalón por completo con sus boxers también, Yuuri aprovecho estoy rápidamente le desabrocho la camisa despejando su pecho.

Sin dejar de besarse buscaron sus manos y cuando las encontraron entrelazaron sus dedos, Viktor embistió fuerte y algo en Yuuri se removió. Su pene otra vez erecto se pegaba a su vientre, las venas palpitantes y el pre-semen que corría lo estaba atormentando.

—Y-Yuuri Ah…— Le encantaba cuando Viktor gemía su nombre, se sentía tan bien —E-Estas haciendo un-una cara ta-tan lasciva~

Gimió cuando de golpe salió el miembro de Viktor y así mismo volvió a entrar apretando sus manos. Sin embargo no termino ahí cuando un espasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo, el vientre de Viktor tocaba su pene casi frotándose contra él.

—Ah ¡Huaaa! ¡To-Tócame ahí! — Trago fuerte y una mano se dirigió a su virilidad masturbándolo rápidamente. Se encogió del placer y lloriqueo cuando al abrir sus ojos, su amado lo miraba profundamente.

Respiro profundo cuando toco su próstata y sin poder evitarlo alzo los brazos hacia su dirección de nuevo, habían cosas que arreglar, cosas de que hablar, pero aun sentía esa fuerte sensación de amor que no podía irse.

—¡Nhg! ¡V-Ven y llena-llename con tu am-amor~ — Una embestida y el éxtasis llego rápidamente. Sus labios se unieron magnéticamente, Y Yuuri rio contra el beso recordando la cara del albino cando escucho lo que le dijo.

Sus ojos cristalizados y el sonrojo explotando en toda su cara, nunca lo olvidaría, eso pensaba mientras que se venía manchando todo de blanco. Luego sintió algo caliente empapar su entrada y se tocó el vientre.

Cuanto extrañaba esa sensación, estar tan lleno de su esencia, jadear como un loco con un último beso, y sentir como sus piernas se entumían y el semen corría por sus muslos

Esa sensación de sentirse empapado con la esencia de alguien que lo amaba con locura.

Se separan del beso despacio y con las lágrimas a flor de piel acaricio las mejillas del albino acomodándose un poco

—Hmm…deberías sacar- Pero incluso antes de poder terminar su frase, Viktor se desmayó entre sus brazos hecho un desastre.

* * *

Unas suaves caricias lo despertaron. Se tocó la cabeza confundido e intento abrir los ojos. Lo primero que percibió fue la luz que lo cegó completamente y después fue lo mareado que estaba al notar que todo le daba vueltas.

—Ow, veo que ya despertaste

Esa voz, reconocería esa voz tan tersa como el terciopelo

—¿Estas bien?

Parpadeo recuperando la visión y contemplo los ojos cobrizos de Yuuri por sobre sus anteojos. Por la posición que tenía, intuía que estaba recostado en su regazo y podía asegurarlo, esa calidez, lo mullido de sus carnosos muslos, estaba 100% seguro.

— ¿Que paso? — Pregunto embobado.

Hace tanto tiempo que no veía a Yuuri y verle desde abajo siempre ha sido algo maravilloso, así que solamente quería tomarse el tiempo de observar y deleitarse.

El nipón enrojeció y desvió la mirada carraspeando

—T-Te desmayaste — Un silencio incomodo se instaló en el lugar y Viktor entendió a que se venía tanto bochorno

— ¿Cause muchos…problemas? — No debía de preguntar, la respuesta era más que obvia, pero si, quería alargar la conversación, debía de hacerlo

— ¿Problemas? — Se mofo él moreno – Tuve que llamar a Phichit para que me trajera un par d-de pañuelos…después trate de ponerme la ropa pero habías…roto mi camisa, los botones salieron volando— Explico tomando aire — Tome tu camisa prestada…y uno de mis empleados te presto una playera…

Lo sabía. Esa camisa le quedaba muy holgada a Yuuri pero debía de admitirlo… se veía tan sexy, le recordaba a esas mañanas en donde un moreno en ropa interior y usando su ropa hacia el desayuno.

—Pa-parece que fuimos un poco r-ruidosos

La cara de vergüenza de Yuuri no se comparaba en nada al ruso, su pecho se inflaba de orgullo al recordar como lo tuvo debajo gimiendo su nombre, quería dejarle en claro a todos que el azabache era completamente suyo…ya que no había un anillo en su dedo…además cuando imaginaba la cara de ese rubiecito una risilla malévola se le escapaba de la boca.

Esa era su lección. Porque de ahora en adelante no dejaría que se acercara a Yuuri nunca más.

—Aww… ya no puedo ver a la cara a mis empleados…

Se cubrió su rostro febril, estaba tan apenado que parecía que humo sobresalía de lo caliente de su cara. Ante esa vista Viktor sonrió maravillado. Sentía que había pasado años desde que no lo veía asi.

Levanto las manos suavemente y acuno su rostro quitando sus manos. Le destapo la cara enternecido y le acaricio las mejillas

—Te ves tan hermoso…

No era su culpa, todo paso tan rápido. Apenas podía asimilar el hecho de que ya lo tenía entre sus brazos, después de tanto, a penas podía degustar de su piel cuando aún lo necesitaba, aun sentía el creciente miedo de que todo fuera un sueño.

El azabache de nuevo se ruborizo pero esta vez de un color granate que le llegaba hasta las orejas, aunque para su sorpresa y titubeando, manoteo la mano del albino suavemente de sí mismo y se cruzó de brazos

—D-Debemos de h-hablar… — Cierto…no habían arreglado las cosas.

Se desanimó tanto, porque parecía que todavía no había demostrado su completo amor hacia Yuuri. Nunca hacia nada bien.

—Lo siento Yuuri…— Esa disculpa lo tomo desprevino, aun mas cuando noto la mirada oscura del ruso— Yo no debí de decirte todo eso…Tú no arruinaste nuestro matrimonio y-

—¿Por qué te disculpas…?

—A-Ah bue-

— ¡Siempre andas disculpándote…y n-no deberías! ¡P-Porque t-todo es m-mi culpa!

Le chocaba que siempre fuera él. El que se arrodillara, El que se disculpara. Viktor había venido aquí a recuperarlo mientras que el todavía temía que todo lo que había pasado fuera real

Lloraba y extrañaba su anillo y su tacto, y todo de él. Pero no hacía nada…

Pero no iba ser lo mismo ahora, no se iba a quedar callado

—Yo no debí de cargar con el peso de los dos — Se regañó juntando las manos — Tampoco debí de pensar que era un inútil…todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza afecto nuestra convivencia…Y-Yo soy un desastr-

Unas manos se estamparon en sus mejillas fuertemente, y más que un golpe parecía una caricia dolorosa, aquello le corto las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y lo hizo ver al culpable de esto

— ¡Yuuri! — Se miraron por un momento y el nipón frunció el ceño agarrando las manos que estaban en sus mejillas

—No me detengas…¡Por primera vez déjame admitirlo! ¡Tenía miedo! ¡Siempre lo he tenido! Sabes como soy…sabes que no sé tomar decisiones, que a veces me preocupo por cosas estúpidas, a pesar de eso te enamoraste de mí, de mis inseguridades y de esa ansiedad que me destruía por completo. T-Todo esto salió a f-flote desde que comencé a trabajar, tenía miedo de que me remplazaras, no soy el mejor sabes…cuando dices que lo soy llego a pensar que son mentiras pero…yo solo pensaba que debía ser un esposo modelo para alguien tan fantástico como tú…pensé que todas tus equivocaciones y que fueras tan inútil era porque yo nunca te deje hacerlo. Nunca te deje cocinar y te trataba como un niño….No debí de malcriarte tanto y cumplir todos tus caprichos…debí apoyarte y ayudarte pero no lo hice…así que ¡lo siento, yo no-

—Oh dios…— Una risilla inundo el aire y Yuuri se crispo de pies a cabeza cuando unas manos lo jalaron hacia abajo en un fugaz beso — Yuuri, Yuuri… ¿Por qué eres tan tierno? — Viktor suspiro riendo suavemente

— ¿P-Porque t-te ríes…?! — La pregunta fue disminuyendo cuando unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a nacer en los luceros zarcos del ruso.

—Ay…creo que voy a explotar de la felicidad…

— ¡V-V-Viktor! ¡N-No entiendo! — La escena cambio drásticamente. Moriría de la vergüenza si el albino no lo tomaba enserio ¿Cómo era posible que solo llorara y riera? ¡Debía decir algo! — ¡Vik-

—Yo no quiero una esposa modelo Yuuri — Susurro con un peculiar brillo en los ojos —Tampoco deseo que lo seas. No me case contigo para eso, y no solo me enamore de tus inseguridades, ansiedades y miedos, yo también me enamore de esta parte que está aquí.

Señalo su pecho a la altura de su corazón.

— Tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tu determinación, todo lo que define tu nombre me enamora cada día…— Rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas sin dejar rastro – Por un momento pensé que dirías que no me amabas…por eso cuando supe que todo lo hacías por mí no pude evitar llorar…me haces muy feliz, demasiado feliz.

El lugar se llenó de un silencio tranquilo, una que tocaba cada una de las fibras sensible de Yuuri. Esas palabras solo habían hecho que los ojos se le cristalizaran de nuevo. Los ojos le escocían de tanto llorar, le dolían hasta el alma.

—V-Viktor yo-

—Yo no creo que sea tu culpa…— Se sorprendió al escucharlo y abrió la boca para refutar su idea — Es culpa de los dos ¿No crees?

Ladeo la cabeza y Viktor se enterneció ante su gesto.

— No debí dejar que cargaras con todo tú solo, no debí de pensar que era tu culpa todo esto. El día que viniste borracho debí de hablar contigo pero no lo hice…

—…Y-Yo no debí de pensar que era mi culpa todo lo que hacías…debí de hablar contigo antes y arreglar las cosas…no debí de ponerme celoso cuando te enc-encontre co-con es-esa…

Trago grueso cuando la voz comenzó a quebrársele, no había una explicación clara sobre lo último que vio ese día pero estaba seguro que no era culpa del albino

—Yuuri— Se sorbió la nariz como un niño y atendió a su llamado — ¿Sabías que a Mila le gusta Sara? La recepcionista

Se quedó perplejo escuchando lo que decía con los pómulos rojizos de tanta fricción.

— Ella hablo conmigo ese día, me pidió consejos ya que había notado que tú eras algo cercana a Sara. A cambio yo le pedí que fuera a mi casa a enseñarme a cocinar

—¿C-Cocinar?

—Sí. — Viktor agarro su mano y le beso los nudillos—Pensé que si llegabas a casas y encontrabas una comida preparada por mi te pondrías feliz y volvería a tener tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello — Ronroneo arropando su rostro con la mano del moreno

— ¿Eh? — Yuuri ladeo la cabeza perplejo— ¿E-Enserio? —Al ver que Viktor seguía ensimismado disfrutando del calor de su tacto se palmeo el rostro frustrado —¡Ahora me siento terrible! ¡Soy un tonto!

—A-Ah ¡P-Pero no te preocupes! Y — Al ver que estaba volviendo a llorar se alarmo— ¡Yuuri! ¡No llores, vamos! E-Eh C-Cual-Cualquiera lo pen-pensaría

Estuvo maldiciendo al albino, lo odio por momentos, quiso que la tierra se lo tragase y lo devolviera a Rusia…Incluso Phichit se lo había dicho, era imposible, Viktor solo tenía ojos para él y nadie más.

— ¡Tus ojos están muy hinchados! ¿Q-Que te pa-parece si va-vamos por un café? — Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiro. Demonios, era tan feliz. – O-oye

—Te amo demasiado — Rio al ver lo nervioso que estaba — Me provocaras diabetes algún día de estos mi amor –

— ¿Ah? Que malo Yuuri— El nipón sonrió contemplando el puchero de sus labios

—Ya que moriría de la felicidad a tu lado— Pasaron 3 segundos exactos y el albino exploto en un severo color carmín — ¡Pero no es para que vuelvas a llorar! – Se carcajeo pasando sus dedos rápidamente por sus parpados.

Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que Yuuri miro su mano derecha

—Extraño demasiado mi anillo…—Suspiro abatido — Ojala lo volvamos a enc— Un movimiento brusco lo despabilo y Viktor se levantó de su regazo buscando algo en sus bolsillos

—Pero si lo guarde aquí… ¿Cómo es posib- ¡Ajá! — En frente de sus ojos, Viktor sostuvo su sortija y se la entregó en las manos —La tengo conmigo desde que me la dejaste, la llevaba a todas partes

La sostuvo entre sus dedos eufórico pero él albino se la arrebato de las manos

— ¡Oy-

Se arrodillo en el suelo y agarro su mano derecha acariciándole los nudillos, después agarro la sortija y la encajo perfectamente en su dedo anular, besándole la mano como sellando de nuevo un pacto de amor eterno.

—Ahora si no te la vas a poder quitar en un largo tiempo~ — Bromeo justo antes de que unos brazos le rodearan el cuello y lo tumbaran al suelo.

* * *

— ¡Aww! Yuuri~ No creo poder aguantar toda un mes sin ti…—

Después del suceso con la sortija siguieron hablando y arreglando malentendidos. En varios casos se echaron a reír por lo gracioso que sonaba todo. Se miraban y sonreían mutuamente, se apretaban la mano y se comportaban melosamente, no había nadie que los viera así que no había ningún problema

— ¿Sabes? Tuve una idea, fue hace unas semanas, no te la dije porque sonaba algo descabellada…puede que funcione pero tendré que convencer a mi hermana.

Si había algo, una cosilla pequeña, que le diera la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con su adorado nipón, él ruso estaba dispuesto a tomarla

— ¿Enserio? — Se volteo para abrazarle la cintura y enterro el rostro en su regazo – Cuéntame más~

Yuuri suspiro meneando la cabeza. Ya no había nada más que lamentar.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **¡Aquí tienes tu revolcada! Y bien caliente JAJJAJAJ Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna**_ _ **Kagamine: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Como te sentirás ahora? Tranquila, se viene el epilogo pero hay extras JAJJAJAJ Me vicieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ajajjajaj. Muchas gracias por leer, ven te doy más botellas de cloro, aunque no creo que las necesites ya xDd No te muerdas los labios, que se verán como los de Yuuri después de la bestiada cogida 7v7r el lime fue agridulce, como lo dice el titulo(?) Mila es el fondo, tu solo enfocate en los dos, aunque ya sabemos porque parecía un chicle xDD Pué mira, este fue su plan, ninguno en particular, actuar a lo bestia(?) JAJJAJA, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, besos~**_

* * *

 ** _¡AHORA A ESPERAR EL EPILOGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ASADASD Muchas gracias por leer mis amores, hoy me duele la mano ho-rri-ble. Corregir este capitulo me dejo deshecha :'v por favor, dejar un hermoso review, eso me cura la muñeca y mas almas que dañar 7v7 - Los que juegen Cuphead entenderán - Leer el lemon de nuevo después de tanto me ha encantado, espero que a ustedes también._**

 ** _Creo que todo ha quedado claro aquí. Espero que entendieran la pasión de hard 7v7 es intenso uff xDD_**

 ** _Vayan a leer mi fic 'Réquiem' ¡Denle una oportunidad! D: saben que nunca los decepciono, ademas tendrá su hard zukulento asdasdad_**

 ** _Gracias por leer~_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	13. Epilogo

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, corto :c Melosidad y Otayurio 7v7(?)**_

 _ **Al final.**_

* * *

—Buenos días Caballeros, Damas.

Hoy era un día especial. Se olía en el ambiente, en la sala de reuniones de la empresa Nikiforov. Las personas más cercanas a los jefes, ósea los que estaban en el piso más alto con Viktor, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa redonda de la sala. Mientras tanto, los empleados más cercanos a Yuuri, se posicionan detrás de casa silla.

— Les quiero presentar a la una persona muy importante…Porque desde ahora no estaremos solos.

Viktor sonrió mirando de reojo a Yuuri, y el aludido le devolvió la sonrisa notando al fondo a Phichit tomando fotos.

—La empresa Nikiforov se ha aliado a Katsuki Corporations. Mi hermana, Mari Katsuki, no puede estar presente hoy, por tal motivo les traemos una video llamada de ella en Sidney- Australia —

Rápidamente, el chico Otabek que estaba en la primera fila prendió el video Beam y una luz se proyectó a la pantalla blanca que estaba al frente del gran escritorio mientras que alguien bajaba las persianas.

En la pantalla, apareció la hermana mayor Katsuki, con un fondo blanco.

 _Katsuki Corporations desde hoy estará ligada a la empresa Nikiforov ,esto no se hizo antes porque no había una necesidad contundente para hacerlo. Si no recuerdan, mi hermano renuncio a su apellido, por lo tanto el que se casaran no provocaba que también unieran sus empresas. Pero yendo al punto recibamos con los brazos abiertos a la gente de Nikiforov, asi unidos ,batallemos contra nuestros eternos rivales, los Gil´s. Regresare en un mes a más tardar, si no es el caso, Yuuri, te lo encargo. Muchas gracias por su atención…ahora si me disculpan…debo arreglar algunos asuntos co-_

— _¡Oye Mari! ¡Vámonos a playa! –_ Para risa de Yuuri, al fondo apareció un joven rubio muy parecido a los idol's que le gustaban a su hermana.

— _¡S-Si! Bueno, gracias por tu atención_.

La pantalla se apagó de improvisto y todo quedo en silencio.

—Estamos esperando a que ustedes nos den una cálida bienvenida — Murmuro Viktor hacia Yuuri ofreciéndole un ligero apretón de manos

—Yo espero que ustedes no estropeen nuestro trabajo — Rio ácidamente el nipón pasándose una mano por el cabello

—Vaya, no pensé que el jefe Katsuki fuera tan rudo — Yuuri le acepto el apretón de manos pero Viktor lo atrajo hacia sus brazos rodeándole la cintura

—Te equivocas, Soy Nikiforov ahora.

—Ah, cierto, oí que estabas casado, pero dime… tu esposo… ¿Es guapo? — Viktor rio cuando Yuuri rodo los ojos mordiéndose los labios para ocultar una sonrisa.

—Es el hombre más deseado de este mundo… ¿Acaso no ves las noticias? Entra en el ranking —Susurro cerca de sus labios con un dedo deslizándose por su ropa

—Espero que no le moleste que haga esto — Se inclinó agarrándolo por su espalda baja— Y esto — Prosiguió besándole

—A mí no me molesta—Sonrió el moreno inclinándose hacia atrás por el apasionado beso.

* * *

Luego de su pequeña jugarreta. Dejaron el juego a un lado y varios corazoncitos comenzaron a brotar alrededor de ellos. Phichit que no perdía oportunidad, se acercó a tomarles varias fotos desde ángulos diferentes.

Esos dos no dejaban de coquetearse en público

La mayoría en la sala los ignoraron y se concentraron en lo suyo. Georgie estaba hablando con una empleada rubia de la empresa Katsuki y Chris misteriosamente estaba saliendo de la sala arrastrando a Masumi de su corbata.

Sara y Mila tuvieron más tiempo para hablar y conocerse mejor. Después estaba Leo y Guang que miraban la escena de adultos de Viktor y Yuuri siendo un poco más precavidos que el tailandés.

Pero al final de la mesa, un muy aburrido Yuri chasqueo la lengua. Se había rendido con el nipón y ahora lo único que sentía al verlos era repulsión. "¿Por qué eran tan malditamente melosos? ¡Váyanse a una habitación!"

Se levantó de su silla esquivando a varias personas o más bien empujándolas hasta que choco de lleno con una.

— ¡Oye, fíjate por donde caminas imbe-

La palabra se le quedo en la punta de la lengua al alzar la mirada. Era alto (Para él) pelinegro, cabello rapado en la nuca, con una mirada tenebrosa y neutra que lo hacía titubear ligeramente.

—¿Estas bien? Perdona, no vi por donde iba — Sus palabras no eran nada parecidas a su tono de voz. Era monótono y grueso. Parecía un delincuente a punto de robarle

—A-Ah y-Yo no…¡S-Solo quítate! — Enrojeció haciéndole a un lado. Repentinamente se había puesto nervioso, ese chico era muy intimidante

Estaba a punto de salir de la oficina hasta que algo llamo su atención. El tono de llamada del celular de ese chico era…

— ¿Te gusta la banda Fox academy? — Otabek despego la vista del celular y miro al pequeño rubio

—Sí. Es mi favorita.

— ¡¿En serio?! — Los ojos le brillaron cual niño pequeño, como si acabara de ver una camisa con estampados de tigres — ¿Viste su nuevo álbum? ¿Welcome to the madness? ¡Esta genial!

Altin se guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero mientras que Yuri seguía hablando.

Parece que el kazajo había hecho un nuevo amigo.

— ¿Que miras Yuuri? — Viktor trato de buscar cual era la distracción de su amado pero el nipón solo sonrió negando.

—Nada — Se alzó de hombros besándole — Mejor concéntrate en mí y mis labios.

Susurro coquetamente en su boca. El vaho le mojo los labios al albino y los invito a seguir devorándolos

— Te amo Yuuri — Resoplo robándole el aliento

—Y yo a ti Viktor…

— ¡Que vivan los esposos! — Vocifero el siamés sonrojando a los nombrados.

—Que vivan…

Se tomaron de las manos riendo. Nuevas experiencias y malentendidos, problemas y sacrificios, todos los obstáculos que habían tenido se habían desenvuelto, logrando que su relación fuera mas fuerte y sólida. Una nueva etapa de sus vidas había comenzado, un 'Sin vernos' Siempre era la solución para que la pasión ,el fuego y el amor, ardieran.

Porque cuando la separación se vuelve larga… _lo mejor es tomar algo dulce._

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo R_** ** _eviews_**

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **¡No te mueras que faltan los extrasssssssss! xDDD el lemon que tanto nos gusta 7v7 que riko saddas Ya viste que ya tiene su Otaconda para que se divierta mucho JAJJAJA ¡MuCHAS gracias a ti por leer! Por quedarte y compartirme tu opinion ;n; nos vemos, adios~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Valio la pena mis lagrimas y el dolor de muñeca! JAJJA XDD ¿Soy experta escribiendo lemon? 7v7 nah, es que veo mucho hard y simplemente agarro referencias y utilizo mi bella imaginacion huhuhu. ¡El Mila x Sara es canon! jajjjaja. Has visto que los hombres al fumar se ven mas sensualones - Inserte e Usagi- Le da un ambiente mas tetrico y de mal rollo, como si de verdad sufriera, solo imagina el humo, los ojos vacios de Viktor...¡Pega genial! ¿Leyendo a las dos la madrugada? JAJAJ me alegra saber que valio la pena trasnocharse por leer mi capitulo uvu. Viktor es un celoso empedernecido 7v7. Tranquila que me di mis premios, xD fui a comprar manga y me compre cositas de Yoi bien gays JAJAJJA 7v7. Veremos si te alcanzara el cloro con el nuevo fic que subire JAJJAJA - inserte risa malvada(?) - ¡Muchas gracias a ti por leer! y quedarse conmigo dando tu opinon uvu. Ve a leer, estan muy buenas OwO, nos vemos, besos darling~**_

 _ **Haru:**_ _ **JAJJAJA he leidoo tus tres reviews y a pesar de decir lo mismo con diferentes palabras me han matado de risa xDD Debo de admitir que asi es Yuuri, solo que como vemos en el anime, esta Viktor y le da un empujon, pero aqui como no esta y el pinche Yurio solo es una almohada para llorar pues no habia nadie que lo impulsara. Solo Phichit assadasd. Viktor JAJJAJA, el es idiota, uno lindo, y guapo 7v7. Pero, debo de decirte que si hubo un desarrollo en los dos, porque aunque Yuuri tuviera desconfianza de si mismo, el mismo acepto que no hizo nada, que no habia dado ni un paso. El sabe que debe de mejorar y ahora que esta Viktor a su lado, va a ser mucho mejor 7v7. Me gusta escribir lemon y lo admito xD Pues sí xDD lo hice con la intención de describir la escena y como se veían las piernas de Yuuri detras del escritorio -Fetiche con medias y piernas (?) Mila es como en el anime, entrometida y de relleno xDD Espero que te haya gustado el epilogo nena 7v7, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 ** _¡NENESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ASADSADA Es el final de nuestra hermosa historia :c solo faltan los extras para acabar. Se viene el hard chicos 7v7 hard del explicito JAJJAJAJAJ. Quedense atentos hasta el otro sábado -Guiño-_**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a aquellos que siempre estuvieron desde un inicio y dejaron un hermoso comentario. Los fantasmas que aunque nunca pude leer, se que leyeron conmigo. Muchas gracias a todos, se vienen mas fics, lo prometo 7v7._**

 ** _¿Merezco un review? ¡Por favor! Me gustaria saber que les parecio_**

 ** _Nos vemos~_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	14. Extra 1 La jugarreta de Viktor

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: Lenguaje obsceno, lemon+18, OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, largo 7v7 y zukulencia para todos con mucho amor.**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

Desde que trabajaban juntos las cosas habían mejorado. Yuuri levantaba a Viktor, Viktor lo retenía por cinco minutos de caricias y después mareado y tembloroso el azabache se dirigía al baño mientras que Nikiforov se lamia los labios preparándose para entrar también.

La ida hasta ya, la llegada y la separación para hacer sus deberes era la rutina de cada día. Yuuri y sus empleados más importantes trabajaban en las instalaciones Nikiforov mientras que construían el proyecto para fortaleces las dos empresas. Habían contratiempos por culpa del libido del jefe ruso, pero no llegaba a más a causa de la seriedad del nipón.

Sin embargo, aun a pesar de ser aliados, ellos manejaban a su manera cada empresa, así que había ocasiones en las que no estaban de acuerdo con las ideas del otro. Los planes tenían que incluir a los dos y sus peleas en las juntas parecían guerras maritales en las cuales nadie se quería meter

— ¡No podemos rebajarnos a bajaler el presupuesto a nuestro empleados Yuuri! ¡Estamos muy bien con las ventas y las ganancias!

— ¡¿Que acaso no viste los papeles de perdidas?! Si queremos recuperarlo debemos de descontarle el 10% a nuestros empleados…sé que eres alguien muy generoso que suda dinero — Susurro mordazmente— ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que vayas por ahí descuidado!

—Otra vez peleando…—Mascullo Chris al lado de Masumi — Estoy seguro que estos dos están sufriendo de una grave tensión sexual

— ¿Solo puedes pensar en eso cierto? — Siseo Masumi apenado — Aunque están un poco más activos el día de ho-

—Silencio— Lo callo suavemente — Viene la mejor parte

—Señor Nikiforov — Llamo Yuuri susurrante – Yo sé cómo convencerlo…

—No hay nada que puedas ha- Yuuri se sacó las gafas lentamente y se aliso el cabello hacia atrás sensualmente —…¡No es justo! ¡Yuuri! — el nipón se acarició el labio a propósito y el interior del albino tembló radicalmente

— ¿Entonces? ¿Acepta mi propuesta?

Rodeo la mesa ante los presentes y confronto al ruso. Embobado y emocionado miro la faceta de Yuuri en los negocios y trago saliva cuando él nipón lo jalo de la corbata tentándolo a estar mucho más cerca.

—Venir a las juntas es como ver una película porno…. — Suspiro Leo

—Por lo menos alguien de nosotros parece feliz — Apunto Guang a Phichit que sacaba su celular tomando fotos.

—¿Qué piensas…?

Su aliento caliente le empapo los labios y la mirada brillante del moreno casi le gana… _casi_ , porque recordó algo y se le ocurrió una brillante idea que podría tomar a su beneficio

—¡Apostemos!

* * *

—Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? —

Después de que se confrontaran en la sala, Viktor tuvo la brillante idea de que apostaran, sin embargo no dio más detalles y solo se saltó al otro punto a tender.

Yuuri se sintió curioso y desconcertado cuando le pregunto porque no le dijo de una vez que sería la apuesta, Viktor le susurro que esperan a que acabara la junta. Inusualmente su voz en ese momento fue más ronca y tersa. Las sensaciones que nublaron su cuerpo nunca las podría olvidar

Es como si…en ese preciso momento ya hubiera perdido la dichosa apuesta

—He estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo — Comento el albino emocionado— Pero no tenía ni idea de cuando utilizarlo, que bueno que todavía lo conservo

El nipón se le quedo viendo intrigado mientras que buscaba algo en los cajones de su oficina, después de todo no sabía que tantas chucherías tenia guardadas ahí.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Aquí esta!

Viktor le mostro lo que tenía en las manos y Yuuri entrecerró los ojos asimilando si era lo que pensaba.

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Seré muy suave contigo! – Después de que dijera lo último, arrastro una mano hasta su bolsillo y saco un pequeño control — Ahora~ solo debes-

— ¡Me niego! ¡¿Cómo puedes tener esto en la oficina! ¡No hare tal co-

Viktor jugo con el vibrador entre sus dedos sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Era en serio, él quería _jugar con eso._

— ¡¿Y porque debo salir yo perjudicado?! S-Sabes qu-que so-soy muy sensible a-ahí…

Nikiforov sonrió radiantemente disfrutando del sonrojo en el rostro del moreno

—Si ganas podrás hacerme lo que quieres — Alzo un dedo para acallar las réplicas del azabache— Además tomaremos tu idea y lavare los platos por 3 meses.

—5 meses — Espeto.

—4 — Sonrio Viktor— Vamos, como si fuera la primera vez que te metes al-

—¡Y-Ya l-lo sé! S-Solo dam-dame eso…

Ofuscado recibió en mano el pequeño vibrador de no más del tamaño de un huevo y bajo la mirada subiéndose las gafas azules por su nariz

—Y recuerda Yuuri, si no aguantas todo el día, perderás— Trago saliva frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y miro el vibrador— Por cierto, dime un número.

—3…

— ¡Bien! ¡Ese será el nivel del vibrador!

— ¡Q-Qué! ¡V-Viktor!

—No no, nada de réplicas. — Se encamino hacia él sonriendo bobamente — ¡Yo sé que lo lograras! ¡Te daré porras desde mi oficina! — Lo animo con estrellitas y corazones alrededor.

Yuuri solamente respiro profundo y lo miro avergonzado encaminándose dolorosamente hasta el baño.

* * *

—Hey Yuuri, necesito que me ayudes en algo— Leo se acercó al nipón que sentado en su oficina firmaba unos papeles — Tu sabes si-

—L-Lo S-Siento…p-pero ahora est-estoy muy ocupado…

—Wow, tienes la cara muy roja ¿Estas bien?

Yuuri se removió en su asiento y se arrepintió de inmediato. Sus paredes anales vibraban sin control y las piernas le comenzaban a flaquear poco a poco

—S-Si… e-es la cal-calefacción~ — Gimió bajito agarrando su bolígrafo — T-Te puedo a-ayudar más-

— ¡N-No!¡E-Estoy bien!

Yuuri lo vio alejarse y no recayó en el color pálido cual hoja del americano.

— ¿Que pasa Leo? — Le pregunto Guang tomando un café — Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma

—Nunca pensé…que el jefe Katsuki seri-sería tan lascivo… — Iglesias se agarró de la cabeza mientras que Guang tomaba de su café.

" _Novatos…"_

* * *

— ¡Yuuriiiiiiiii~!

Volteo la mirada y se encontró con Viktor viniendo hacia él. La ceja le tembló de la cólera y vergüenza así que lo ignoro destacándose en su papeleo mejor.

— Aww, Yuuri~ no te enojes así~

Junto las rodillas ocultando la pequeña erección que se asomaba por sus piernas y se cubrió los oídos ante el ronroneo constante del albino.

— Si sabes que-

— ¡Ah~! ¡Nhg! — Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, y alarmado se levantó de la silla sosteniéndose del escritorio — E-Est-tupido…-

—Upps, se presionó el botón 5 por accidente — Saco del bolsillo el control volviéndolo al 3 — Veo que lo manejas muy bien mi amor~ -

—C-C-Cuando e-esto termine— Respiro profundo pero el aire se le fue nuevamente— J-Juro que-

—¿Hm? — Sonrió sosteniendo el cuerpo tembloroso de Yuuri — ¿Que pasa cariño? — Susurro en su oído — ¿Quieres correrte ya~?

Arrugo el rostro con las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos y se apartó juntando las rodillas para no ceder

—Si-Si gano…me las pagaras

La amenaza fue muy bien recibida por él. Se lamio los labios con el libido bastante subido y le palmeo la cabeza al nipón antes de irse despreocupadamente.

* * *

Había ido al baño a echarse un poco de agua fría a la cara. Estaba hirviendo igual que una tetera en su punto máximo. Su interior seguía moviéndose y sus pantalones apretados tampoco ayudaban. Los pantalones de oficina nunca habían sido sus favoritos, apretados a la cintura, y asfixiantes en ocasiones, como quería quitárselos de una vez.

Bendecía que tenía una gran resistencia, porque si no ya se hubiera apoyado en el lavamanos y hubiera botado todo el autocontrol a la basura. Para eso se miró al espejo y se palmeo las mejillas dándose ánimos, no necesitaba los ánimos de Viktor…eso solo o debilitaría más

Aprovechando que estaba en el baño reviso su ropa interior y se dio cuenta que estaba empapada, aww, que horror. ¿Qué pensarían sus empleados si supieran que si jefe estaba haciendo cosas pervertidas? El hecho de parecer un juego de oficina lo hacía aún más excitante y eso lo ponía aun peor.

Estaba satisfecho con su vida sexual pero,¿ jugar en la oficina?, ¿Juguetes? ¿Quién aguanta y quién no? Sentía que pisaba un terreno profano, las fantasías de hacerlo en la oficina estaban a kilómetros suyos, la idea de que podría hacerle una mamada a Viktor debajo de su escritorio seguía palpitando en su interior…y eso solo lo ponía más cachondo.

—Oh, Hola Yuuri — Un castaño de ojos bonitos y alto entro al baño sorprendiéndolo.

—M-Masumi— Abochornado por sus anteriores pensamientos simulo lavarse las manos a pesar de que ya estaban arrugadas por estar tanto tiempo en el agua— ¿Q-Q-Que te t-trae por aquí?

—Bueno…vine a…¿ orinar? — Rio dándose cuenta de su estúpida pregunta y Masumi torció la boca incomodo — ¿Esta bien? —Coloco una mano en el hombro del azabache pero Yuuri la repelió hostilmente respingando

—A-Ah ¿Y-Yo? C-Claro— Se secó las manos rápidamente y respiro profundo

—Parece como si…— Yuuri desvió la mirada limpiándose las lágrimas de placer que caían por sus ojos y se encamino a la puerta caminando sumamente extraño.

—D-Debo d-de irme…n-nos ve-vemos — el castaño se despidió también y suspiro cansinamente

—Él no está bien en absoluto.

De pronto de una de las cabinas salió el suizo Chris Giacometti que se lavó las manos y secándolas lo miro por un momento.

—Ahh~, esos dos andan jugando mientras que nosotros solo nos sentamos a ver…que injusto…

— ¿Que dices?

Chris miro por el espejo el rostro de Masumi y sonrió traviesamente soltándose la corbata

— ¿Sabes qué? Nosotros también nos podemos divertir.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero de que hab- Lo asió del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastro hasta un baño lamiéndose los labios lujuriosamente en el proceso — ¡E-Estamos en el trabajo! ¡Chrissssssssssssssss!

* * *

Miro la hora exasperadamente y camino temblorosamente por los pasillos de la empresa Nikiforov con un gran papeleo en mano. Luego se recargo en una columna y se limpió la saliva que caía por la comisura de su boca.

Mientras que jadeaba juntando más las piernas de la vergüenza, noto una cabellera rubia y se alarmo.

—Hey cerdo

Se enderezo lo mejor que pudo pero eso no quito su cara sonrojada y el desorden en su cabello, además de su aliento caliente

—Wow, estas muy rojo ¿Tienes fiebre? —Como una especia de deja-vu, se alejó cuando vio la intención del rubio de tocar su frente y se cubrió la boca cuando sintió que un gemido saldría de su boca

—C-Cre-Creo que es la ca-calefacción…

—Yuri.

Por inercia el moreno también volteo pero se encontró con el rostro serio de un chico pelinegro y intimidante. Otabek si recordaba que se llamaba, tenía un vaso de café y uno de chocolate en las dos manos

— Ten.

 _Seco._ Fue así como le describió Viktor un día.

Noto el ligero cambio en las facciones del rubio cuando tuvo el chocolate en sus manos y sonrió para sus adentros

—Ah, solo venía a darte esto. Necesito que los firmes y pongas tu sello — _Dios mío, ¿Mas papeleo?_ Sentía que moriría ahí

—C-C-Claro…— Se apartó agarrando los papeles y siguió su camino despacio cuidando no hacer tanta fricción con su ropa.

En su caminata sintió que Dios le había escuchado porque la vibración comenzó a bajar regularmente. ¿Acaso Vitkor había tenido piedad?

No.

Solo quería torturarlo más

Trago saliva y miro su pantalón. Sentía la viscosidad del pre-semen manchar su ropa interior y las gotas que caían por sus muslos casi mojando sus piernas. Su erección casi no se notaba pero estaba seguro que alguien que no tuviera una mente tan sana, ya se abría dado cuenta.

Por ejemplo Chris, no quería ni topárselo.

En su trayecto estaba tan distraído que no cayó en cuenta cuando alguien se tropezó con él.

Los papeles volaron, sus gafas se cayeron y en definitiva no fue bonito caer de sentón en el suelo. Un jadeo doloroso se salió de su boca el cual fue captado por la bonita y voluptuosa Mila.

—¡S-Señor! ¿Se encuentra bien? — Asintió apenado y comenzó a recoger los papeles en compañía de la pelirroja — Lo siento tanto…no vi por donde caminaba.

Se mordió los labios agitado. No le tenía resentimientos a Mila, después de todo, él fue el que lo malentendió todo, además ya sabía que a ella le gustaba Sara, así que no había problema, sin embargo se sentía tan frustrado y acalorado que morirá calcinado si no se daba un respiro

—S-Si Tranqui~la~ —Se mordió la lengua sintiendo el cambio repentinamente. Viktor subía poco a poco, y ahora sentía que estaba en el nivel 3 de nuevo .

—¿Se siente bien? Parece que esta mu-

—Mmm…S-¡Sí! ¡C-Claro que s-Ah! — _¿Otra vez el 5? A este paso…_ Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y le arrebato los papeles a Mila.

—Señor… ¿Esta seguro que-

—¡Sí maldición! ¡E-Estoy bien!

Salió del lugar apurado. Sentía que iba tan rápido que el movimiento se vería por encima de la ropa, era injusto y demasiado malo. A un punto en donde le había gritado a Mila y pensar detenidamente en rogarle a Viktor que se detuviera. Que él ganaría, que le quitara el vibrador y le quitara de encima esas ansias de ser follado duramente.

Con la saliva pegándose en su paladar tambaleo como un desvalido fuera del alcance de la vista de Mila.

—Oww vaya…creo que todavía me tiene algo de rencor…— Pensó la pelirroja suspirando.

* * *

Por suerte la experiencia no fue duradera. Pasaron algunos 10 segundos y la sensación disminuyo de nuevo dejándolo como estaba. Molido y débil estaba dispuesto a ir hacia Viktor y rendirse, no era la primera que lo hacía y tal vez no sería la última, sin embargo en su camino hasta su oficina de nuevo alguien lo intercepto.

Sentía que en las instalaciones Nikiforov no era unos de los jefes si un simple empleado, pensó en eso cuando Nekola, un chico de la republica checa le pidió que por favor le ayudara a encontrar un libro en la biblioteca de la empresa.

Era pequeña y estaba compuesta de solo un estante pegado a la pared.

Se ofreció terriblemente a ayudarle y el chico pareció ignorar que tenía los ojos llorosos y un sonrojo empapando su rostro. De hecho eso le agrado, estaba fastidiado de que todos pensaran que tenía fiebre, solo era un maldito vibrador en su culo que no lo dejaba en paz.

— ¿Es-Este?

Jadeo entregándole el libro, Nekola asintió contento y le palmeo la espalda amistosamente provocando un estremecimiento en el pobre nipón.

 _Ahora que lo pienso…yo también necesito unos libros_

Dispuesto a buscarlos se empino tratando de alcanzar la categoría de economía y ciencias morales las cuales estaban en la cima del estante, sin embargo era inútil, su estatura no ayudaba en nada. Se notaba por lo menos que el único que agarraba esos libros era Viktor, eso le enorgullezco un poco.

—Oh ¿El cerdito no alcanza los libros?

La voz que le susurro eso en su oído vino acompañada de una pequeña estocada. Viktor alcanzo detrás suyo los libros, pero se quedó en su lugar mirándolo desde arriba.

— ¿Que pasa Yuuri? ¿Por qué…te encoges?

Jadeo sintiendo el pene del albino frotándose contra su trasero. Su olor, su colonia, su calidez y su intimidantemente mirada lujuriosa lo estaban atormentando.

— Estas algo húmedo aquí…— Chillo crispándose suavemente. El vibrador hizo de las suyas en su interior y las manos del ruso en su cintura también.

—T-T-Todavía n-no h-he perdido…

¿Rendirse? Ya no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Viktor hacia trampa, y Yuuri no estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto. Es cierto que tenía unas enormes ganas de correrse, y sacar el bendito aparato de su interior, pero si Nikiforov jugaba sucio, él también lo haría.

—Hmmm, estos dos de aquí no me dicen lo mismo

Su respiración en la nuca lo dejo sin habla. Dos lagrimillas rodaron por sus mejillas y un respingo le pringo la piel cuando las manos de Viktor tocaron sus pezones.

Qué vergüenza, el estímulo de abajo le estaba afectando todo el cuerpo. Se había quitado su chaleco por el calor que tenía y en su camisa blanca se notaban sus pezones erectos. El hecho de que no se diera cuenta y que todos lo hayan visto así lo hizo sentir peor.

—Te matare…cuando acabe esto…lo-lo ju-Nhg, n-no me aprietes ah-ahí

Sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Su esposo sin piedad alguna le beso el cuello cariñosamente y antes de irse le dio una palmada en el trasero que lo crispo bruscamente. Un gemido ronco se escapó de su garganta y sus anteojos se resbalaron por su nariz estampándose con el suelo.

Se sentía necesitado, tembloroso y débil.

Pero debía de aguantar, sí, él no se rendiría así de fácil, no nunca lo ha-

—Yuuri~ ¿Te sientes bien? Las piernas te tiemblan como un bambi recién nacido

Volteo la mirada y vio a un ángel. O eso quería creer. Phichit Chunalont estaba casi siempre ocupado contestando llamadas así que no lo había visto en todo el día

—S-Sí…no te preocupes…— el siamés entrecerró los ojos y lo rodeo receloso

—Ahhh ya entiendo. Ustedes están haciendo _eso_ aquí ¿Cierto? – Yuuri podía decir con seguridad que su color de piel era escarlata — Tranquilo, no te avergüences, no es como si fuera juzgar y esas cosas hahahahha.

A pesar de las palabras del moreno y sus pequeños golpecitos de ánimo, su rostro expulsaba vapor, tan caliente como una taza de café. El bochorno y las sensaciones en su cuerpo lo estaban matando.

Era como el infierno.

¿O acaso ya estaba en él? Porque se estaba derritiendo poco a poco.

—Esfuérzate.

Pero, no era momento de rendirse. Si ganaba podía vengarse, y sabia con qué carta podría perjudicar a Nikiforov hasta hacerlo llorar.

* * *

—Yuuri ¿Ya te vas? ¿No te quedaras a-

—N-No puedo — Ya eran las 7:56, era hora de irse y no estaba dispuesto a esperar mucho más — D-Debo irmeeee~

Por accidente alargo la última letra y Leo no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír tratando de alejarse lo más rápido del nipón.

Su cabello despeinado, la saliva que escurría de su boca, y sus ojos nublados en placer le estaban dando un mal rollo.

Cuando regreso con sus amistades, Guang le volvió a preguntar porque estaba tan mal

—Guang…creo que nuestro jefe es ninfomano. — Hong parpadeo y se carcajeo después de unos segundos –

—Se nota que eres un novato…— Rio dulcemente — Lo entenderás con el tiempo ¿Cierto chicos?

Chris asintió gallardamente mientras que guiñaba un ojo, Masumi trago saliva igual de alborotado que Yuuri, Phichit rio asintiendo enérgicamente y Otabek que esperaba a Yuri, simplemente alzo el dedo pulgar.

 _Leo ¿En qué empresa te metiste?_

* * *

Cuando regreso a casa, abrió su puerta de un portazo. Triunfante y desesperado tiro su portafolio encima del mueble y subió las escaleras de dos en dos sintiéndose borracho. Cuando tomaba alcohol, sentía un subidón de adrenalina y excitación horrible. Sin embargo esto parecía algo multiplicado por mil.

Makkachin se acercó a saludarlo y lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciarle la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación y recargarse en ella.

— ¡A-Aja! ¡L-L-Lo logre! — Su felicidad se reflejó en esa gran sonrisa que sin duda enterneció al albino. Yuuri se acercó a la cama y se desplomo en ella arrugando las sabanas

El nipón alzo la mirada y Viktor se deshizo de sus anteojos para leer dejando a un lado el libro. La sonrisa acorazonada que tenía en sus labios no le estaba dando buena espina.

— ¿Q-Qu-Que pasa? — Se sentó en la cama con los tobillos juntos y Viktor saco el control de su bolsillo sonriendo bobamente.

—Déjame sacártelo.

El vibrador subió de nivel y Yuuri se removió en su lugar viendo como su erección sobresaltaba de los pantalones. Tenía suerte de tener un trasporte, si no estaría en el metro atrapado con alguien emocionado entre sus piernas.

—S-Sigue prendi-¡Ah! ¡Nhg!

Viktor subió el nivel hasta el 5 y dejo caer el control con una facción infantil que comenzó a verse borrosa por entre sus ojos cuando las lágrimas de placer comenzaron a caer sin control.

— A-Apagal-Mng…¡H-Hey e-esto n-no es-Nhg~ di-diverti…¡do! — Riéndose entrecortadamente el albino noto como Yuuri gateaba hasta él — O-Oye…Y-yaa no aguanto más~ apag-apa- ¡Mm! ¡Ahh!

Traviesamente el nipón busco el soporte en los hombros del ruso y se colgó de su cuello gimiendo en su rostro sin ninguna intención. Él solo quería que apagara el maldito aparato que le hacía vibrar su interior mientras que de seguro Nikiforov sonreí entre sus labios divirtiéndose

—Dilo — Yuuri alzo las caderas sintiendo como la saliva se resbalaba de su boca — Si lo saco y no te vienes, tu ganas — Lo miro como si estuviera loco pero esa expresión cambio a una de suplicio que calentó al contrario.

No podía mas, maldición, debía de confiar en su resistencia…

—Sa-sacamelo — Viktor alzo una ceja — P-Por fa-favor ¡Hm! — Satisfecho y emocionado como siempre le pidió al moreno que se diera media vuelta.

Cuando se sentó en la superficie de su cama se estremeció quedamente juntando las piernas, después se desabrocho el pantalón y sintió como el pecho de su esposo se juntaba con su espalda. Asomándose por su hombro le pidió que levantara las piernas y rápidamente le quito los pantalones llevándose con el su ropa interior empapada.

Cuando la vio se ruborizo como una manzana madura y el albino se deleitó con el color de sus mejillas agarrando su barbilla para besarlo.

Mientras que la tortuosa ropa se deslizaba por sus piernas, Yuuri sentía el sabor de un casto beso invadiendo su boca, exasperado porque todavía tenía algo vibrándole en el interior, hundió su lengua en la boca de su amante y sintió la abrazadora sensación de sus salivas juntas.

La fricción de sus lenguas y sus piernas descubiertas le provocaron un jadeo que se evaporo cuando Viktor sorbió sus labios con pasión arrastrando un dedo por sus muslos hasta su pelvis. Su miembro palpitando y el pre-semen que salía de la punta solo fue un pequeño grano de arena que se convirtió en una montaña cuando el albino alzo sus piernas juntas y presiono con su dedo pulgar su entrada.

Se separó del beso, y el puente de saliva que escurría de sus lenguas, se derrumbó.

—Hm~ s-se s-suaveee~ ¡Ngh!

Viktor se lamio los labios y Yuuri se encorvo sintiendo los delgados dedos del albino entrar en él. Las sensaciones que invadieron su cuerpo lo torturaron por completo, el vibrador seguía estimulando sus paredes anales, y los dedos del albino que rebuscaban el aparato le carcomían.

Su pene erecto cubierto de venas que palpitaban le ansiaban a tocarlo y venirse. Wuaa, que cruel, aguantarse todo esto.

Arrugo el entrecejo cuando la hora llego y lentamente Viktor comenzó a sacarlo, jadeaba sin querer en cada oportunidad y trataba infantilmente de mantener las piernas separadas mientras que le sacaban el vibrador.

Todo iba bien, con lentitud y pausas su lloriqueo se iba apagando mientras que sentía la dureza de su miembro tocar su vientre, dolía demasiado, y tenía unas enormes ganas de correrse, sonaba tan tentador que temía hacerlo sin ningún reparo.

—Mira como me succionas…

Con las gafas todavía puestas era incomodo a mas no poder, empañadas y sin poder quitárselas por tener las manos ocupadas, no era de gran ayuda qué Viktor comenzara a parlotear

—Hyaaaaaa~ no ag-aguanto, sa-sacalo~

Era un tonto que no se daba cuenta que solo tentaba a Nikiforov. Un estremecimiento pasó por su espalda justo cuando el aparato salió de su interior bruscamente, sus acciones y amagos solo lograron que se viniera abundantemente.

Encogido, avergonzado, y con las piernas separadas, descubrió lo tramposo que podía ser su esposo en este tipo de juegos.

—Ah...E-Eres tan malvado…tramposo…— sollozando se desplomo en los brazos del albino y se limpió las lágrimas mirando el charco de semen que se esparcía en las sabanas

—¿Hm? Yo no hice trampa — Destaco Viktor tomándose la barbilla con una gran sonrisa— Te dije que aguantaras hasta el final del día, y que yo sepa, todavía no son las 12 pm ~— Su declaración lo dejo anonado.

Desde el comienzo había perdido.

Era imposible aguantar así todo el día, desde el inicio Viktor había preparado una estrategia y él había caído en ella como un tonto.

Estaba condenado.

—Awww, no te deprimas mi Yuuri~ — Canturreo Viktor en su oreja — No me negaras que fue excitante…

Yuuri suspiro derrotado. No quería admitirlo, pero Viktor era mucho mejor en los negocios de lo que él podía ser. En la casa era él jefe pero en la empresa…

En la empresa Viktor sabia manejar las cosas, aunque claro, si estaba él para ayudarle con sus papeles.

Miro a Viktor y se ruborizo absteniéndose de responder, había tenido demasiadas fantasías en donde era el protagonista, y de cierta modo se estaba arrepintiendo de alguna manera. No era un pervertido…oh bueno, no era así antes.

De todas formas era un adulto, un adulto que había madurado _ **(1)**_ hace mucho tiempo…por lo tanto….

—No se quedara así — Se volteo rápidamente y empujo al albino en la cama subiéndose encima de su regazo — Esto es totalmente injusto, tendré mi venganza ahora

— ¡Wow! ¡Yuuri está muy sexy el día de hoy!

Entusiasmado encontró divertido la llama que se había prendido en Yuuri. Sin embargo no tenía ni idea de que lo haría sufrir de esa manera.

Torpemente se volteo y bajo la mirada hacia el miembro endurecido del ruso mientras que elevaba su trasero hacia el rostro del mismo. Sin pantalones o ropa interior Viktor se encontró con una vista jugosa que quiso tocar sin dudar. Embelesado y hambriento alzo las manos dispuesto a apretar las carnosas nalgas del nipón con una sonrisa de idiota.

— ¡No tocar! — Vocifero Yuuri repeliendo sus manos. Adolorido miro como le quitaba el pantalón y bajaba sus boxers con cautela como si lo estuviera tentando

—P-Pero-

—Si tocas no habrá sexo por dos meses — Auch. El corazón del ruso se quebró bulliciosamente. Demonios, que cruel.

Mientras que el moreno se mareaba por la caliente polla que se posaba en su cara, el albino se cubrió los ojos sintiendo la lengua de Yuuri en la punta. Sentía que la boca se le hacía agua, que las lágrimas bajarían de su rostro si no tocaba lo que quería.

Era como un pequeño que no tenía su dulce favorito

Un jadeo inesperado se escapó de sus labios y Yuuri paso la lengua por la extensión de su pene con maestría, aun con las gafas puertas le importo poco que el pre-semen le salpicara en los anteojos. Castigaría al idiota de su esposo por tal osadía ¿Creía que era un idiota? Pues no, se las pagaría con lo que más le dolía.

Chupo con fervor y Viktor se destapo la mirada arrepintiendose al instante. El culo de Yuuri, el culo de su esposo le tentaba a muchas cosas, lo tenía cerca, pero era imposible. Comenzó a temblar excesivamente mientras que el sudor frio le caía por la cien. Notaba el trabajo del moreno, su manía de alisarse el cabello hacia atrás y atrapar su miembro. Yuuri era bueno en eso, los años de práctica siempre servían.

Encantado con la vista se ruborizo un poco tragando saliva. Ah, ese trasero grande, era completamente suyo…pero ahora no lo podía tocar…

—No. Tocar.

Las advertencias de Yuuri eran claras, y las consecuencias se darían sin ninguna duda. Gimiendo y temblando intento acercar sus manos con una mirada de quien sueña estar en la cima, pero…

¡No podía! ¡No podía tocar lo que era suyo!

El azabache volteo la mirada hacia Nikiforov y noto lo ofuscado y desesperado que estaba, así que aun con su falo en la boca y un dedo arrastrándose hasta sus testículos, sonrió.

Ya estaba satisfecho.

Se enderezo limpiándose la comisura de la boca y se desabrocho la camisa dejando su espalda descubierta. Desde la perspectiva de Viktor, él podía ver los pliegues de su ancha espalda, los hoyuelos que se hacían en su baja espalda, sus omoplatos y la curva de su cintura hacia abajo. Cintura delgada, curvas que cabían perfectamente en sus manos.

Yuuri era una belleza.

Su color de piel blanquecino y su despreocupación lo hizo llegar a su límite

—Yuuri…

Oh sí. Podían jugar e imaginar fantasías que se volverían ciertas, pero no había nada como sus apasionadas noches de amor. Era hacer el amor, y fundirse los dos bañados en perlas de sudor brillantes y el almizcle. El dulce almizcle de su piel.

Yuuri se volteo y lo miro con sus anteojos puestos, después se los quito dejándolo a un lado y ayudo al albino a quitarse su camisa y tocar su pecho con premura balaceándose en su regazo.

—No me gusta perder… pero debo de admitir que lo hiciste muy bien…

El albino rio ante su declaración y dejo que se impulsara suavemente mientras que se auto penetraba curvando la espalda.

—Tenía mi as bajo l-la manga.

Jadeo y Yuuri comenzó a mover las caderas en un lento ritmo erótico que solo lo enloquecía aún más. Las paredes anales de Yuuri estaban tan suaves y elásticas, no tan apretado como era común. Ese vibrador hacia hecho maravillas dentro del nipón.

No podía existir el juego previo en estos instantes, pero a su esposo parecía no importarle. Se movía lentamente, subiendo y bajando por su polla palpitante, sus hinchadas bolsas chocaban creando un sonido obsceno con el trasero el moreno. Se quedó mirándolo desde abajo y noto como entornaba sus cálidos dedos en su pene comenzando a masturbarse.

La escena, los sonidos, el incesante autocontrol que estaba perdiendo…era apasionado y amaba provocar a Yuuri, pero esto era demasiado.

— ¿Qu-Que paso S-Señor Nikiforov…? ¿Acaso esta can-cansado? — Yuuri se lamio los labios con lascivia y Viktor sintió que el hilo de la cordura había sido cortado.

Enterró las manos en la cintura del nipón y lo obligo a empezar un ritmo frenético que solo tomo por sorpresa al moreno, pero le saco una risa entre sus movimientos. En cada estocada sentía que llegaba profundo, y con los dedos alrededor de su miembro se sentía desfallecer en ese mismo instante.

Lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y con las pestañas empapadas de sudor, sus muslos vibraban cuando tocaba su próstata, mientras que su espalda se curvaba y encogía por las sensaciones que la embargaban.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mhn! ¡Nhg! Q-Qu-Que…A-Ag-Agresi…¡vo! — Ladeo la cabeza mordiéndose los labios y cambiaron de posiciones rápidamente.

Con la espalda pegada a la cama y Viktor arriba con una sonrisa de galante, sintió que jugar con fuego no era tan malo cuando unos labios se pegaron a uno de sus pezones rosados. Busco de donde sostenerse y encontró la gran espalda de Viktor como soporte. Enterró las uñas y entrelazo las piernas en sus caderas sintiendo esa cálida lengua que dejaba un rastro de saliva por su garganta y que despues mordía su manzana de adán causándole una indecorosa cara obscena que Nikiforov no se perdió en ver.

—Amazing! Yuuri está siendo cara muy obscena~

El ronroneo de su voz se esfumo tan rápido cuando dos dedos apretaron sus pezones, jalándolos con fuerza.

— Que encantador~

Las estocadas prosiguieron un poco más rápido y se agarró tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de dejarle un aruñón en la espalda. Tenía el cabello despeinado y el rostro tan acalorado y tan rojo como si sufriera de una terrible fiebre.

Se sentía tan bien que su corazón dio un salto cuando abrió los ojos llorosos y encontró la mirada de su amado mirándolo fijamente con sus luceros celestes.

—Se siente t-tan bien~ — Acuno el rostro del albino y lo beso hundiendo la lengua en su boca fogosamente — Me rindo — Apremio con la saliva escurriendo de su boca— T-Tu G-Ganas~

Sentía que llegaría al final en poco tiempo y lloriqueo respirando profundo.

— P-P-Pero si v-veo qu-que l-lo hiciste m-mal~ y-yo-

—Te amo— Una gota de sudor le empapo las pestañas cuando Viktor le dijo aquellos, sus ojos cobrizos brillaban y resplandecían.— Y- Y hare l-lo mejor, l-lo prometo.

Satisfecho enrollo las manos en su cuello y el deseado clímax llego por fin.

El semen caliente que inundo su entrada le provoco un estremecimiento y un suspiro de placer que se evaporo en el rostro del ruso. De la frente perlada de Viktor se deslizo una gota de sudor que llego hasta su nariz y cayó en la misma de Yuuri descubriendo que estaban tan cerca y muy unidos.

Yuuri después de hacer el amor se veía tan bello, los labios hinchados, la piel húmeda con un olor a su fragancia, a sus esencias juntas. El pecho rojizo con los pezones saltones y una sonrisa mielada que se escurría de sus labios con un cabello alborotado que lo hacía ver gracioso.

La escena solo logro que se ocultara entre sus brazos mientras que salía de su interior y enredaran las piernas debajo de las sabanas.

En unos minutos después, Yuuri dijo algo que desconcertó al albino

—T-Tal vez…s-solo tal vez…si podemos hacer esas cosas…en el trabajo per-

— ¡Yuuri quiere hacer cosas pervertidas conmigo en la empresa!

— ¡N-No espe— Había caído de nuevo, y la segunda ronda venía a continuación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Viktor fue a la empresa pero Yuuri se quedó en casa por un _pequeño inconveniente._ Ahora en verdad, sus piernas si temblaban como un bambi recién nacido, el pobre no se podía levantar de cama.

Pero eso no importaba porque Viktor estaba ahí para hacerse cargo de la empresa, aunque cuando los empleados lo vieron regresar, Phichit se rio suavemente sin disimular al no ver a Yuuri

Awww, la vida de casados.

Cuando Viktor entro a su oficina, Chris entro enseguida y abrió la palma de su mano.

— ¿Te sirvió? — Mientras que el ruso solo se alzaba de hombros sacando una gran cantidad de dinero de su billetera

—Creo que tú ya sabes la respuesta — El suizo sonrió abandonando el lugar y él albino se sentó en su silla acariciando la foto de su matrimonio con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **¡Gracias por leer nena! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo JAJAJ y sí 7v7 mi mente es perversa HUAHAUHUA, nos vemos a la proxima~ ¡Besos!**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **Hola darling~ Los epilogos son cortos de por si uvu ademas te dejan con un sentimiento vacio en ocasiones asdasdas ¡Me encanta que te encante! Amo la melosidad de estos dos xDD ¡Otayurio! JAJAJJA no es mi preferido pero me gusta(?) Soy buena haciendolos sufrir jajajaj tranquila que lloraras y reiras mucho conmigo JAJAJJA 7v7 AWWA, ERES UN AMORRR - inserte carita enamorada - Tus reviews son en verdad muy buenos y lindos~ me animan muchooo~ espero seguir viendote aqui. Este fic fue un paseo muy largo ajJAJJAJA xD Espero que te haya gustado el hard mucho 7v7, nos vemos en el siguiente extra~**_

 _ **NUMENEESSE : ¡Bienvenida a mis fics! Encontraras de mucha variedad y muchos sentimientos en ellos :D muchas gracias por leer. Me encanta que te encante y sí, amo el humor y la melosidad uvu, espero verte de nuevo, adios~**_

* * *

 ** _HOLA AMORES MIOS :D._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer este extra relleno de hard, son solo dos, así que el siguiente sera el ultimo de este fic :c espero que lo disfruten como lo hicieron con este. Quiero agradecerles a todos, a los fantasmas que siempre dan un vistazo, a los que dejan review y esperan emocionados mi respuesta y a los que le dan sin dudar follow o fav sin verlo xDD Espero que les haya gustado 7v7r._**

 ** _¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! OwO_**

 ** _Nos vemos~_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	15. Extra 2 El premio eres tú

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, Lemon+18, lenguaje obsceno, melosidad y final.**_

 _ **Disfruten el final mis amores.**_

* * *

Cuando despertó esa mañana, una cálida sensación en su pecho nació cuando vio el rostro del albino hundido graciosamente en su torso junto al chupetón que le había hecho el día anterior.

Bostezo lamiéndose sus labios resecos y apretó la cabeza del ruso hacia su pecho jadeando por sorpresa cuando sintió un leve dolor en sus pezones. Bajo la mirada somnoliento y los descubrió maltraídos y rojos por la noche anterior. Realmente Viktor cuando se emocionaba se volvió algo salvaje, mira que dejarle marcas en la espalda que llegaban hasta su trasero no era algo fácil de hacer…Pero ¿Quién era para quejarse? Estaba feliz en ese momento, pero podía afirmar que en unas horas ya no lo estaría.

Porque hoy 21 de julio, en pleno verano, era la gran celebración que todos esperaban, por la que todos estuvieron horas y horas entrenando.

Las olimpiadas de deporte con las empresas amigas, el evento en donde las esposas le llevaban el almuerzo a su marido y lo animaban en la barra, el evento que más le preocupaba a Yuuri, al que prefería llamar primero Las olimpiadas del suicidio antes del deporte. Literalmente todos se salían matando por el trofeo, un trofeo que por suerte Viktor ya se había ganado 5 veces consecutivas, no obstante…. eso no quería decir que no saliera herido, rasguñado, con el ojo morado…

Lo peor, o lo más tierno, es que todos los trofeos o premios se los dedicaba a él, en el discurso antes de desmayarse, canturreaba su nombre con una linda sonrisa mientras que ahogándose en sus lágrimas (Porque siempre le enternecía la escena) esperaba a ser su salvavidas antes de caer de la tarima totalmente deshecho.

Y algunos pensarían que se había vuelto una rutina de cada año, sin embargo eso no quería decir que le gustara ver a su esposo asi de maltratado…aunque pensándolo bien, Nikiforov era algo masoquista, ya que después de cada evento le pedía ser su "enfermera". Una enfermera que además de darle la pastilla a besos, debía de sentarse en su regazo para hacerle un masaje en los hombros.

Sí, un maldito genio.

—Yuuri…

Bajo la mirada lentamente encontrándose con unos ojitos celestes que brillaban con fuerza. Su iris irradiaba luz, y temblaba, casi como si estuviera viendo algo etéreo o difícil de creer.

— ¿Qué día de hoy? — Lo vio enternecido por su pregunta viéndolo estirarse, la saliva seca en su barbilla, las lagañas que adornaban sus ojos chistosamente. —Quiero seguir durmiendo…—Un brazo le agarro de la cintura y después descendió hasta sus muslos alzando uno delicadamente hasta dejarlo encima del cuerpo del albino.

Y la acción al contrario de avergonzarlo, le batió el corazón con fuerza provocando que se agarrara de su espalda acariciándole los omoplatos, después bajo por su columna lentamente contemplando su rostro dormido y hundió los dedos en los hoyuelos que se le hacían bajo la espalda, sin embargo en el trascurso, una idea traviesa llego a su mente y bajo aún más tomando sus nalgas con fuerza.

— ¡Ay!

El gemido de sorpresa del ruso se mezcló con sus fuerzas carcajadas que se intensificaron mas al ver las pequeñas lagrimillas de cocodrilo en los ojos de Viktor. Su rostro ruborizado y el puchero en sus labios, solo aumento su risilla convirtiéndola en algo casi contagioso.

— ¿Estamos de humor hoy no? — Se acercó con un mohín aparentando seriedad que era totalmente falsa, pero el nipón se cubrió los labios dándose media vuelta — Yuuriiiiiii

Enojado por una causa infantil entorno los ojos viendo la pequeña espalda del moreno y se le ocurrió una brillante idea que hasta dudando de si era suya, se lo replanteo dos veces.

—Yuuri~ — Canturreo su nombre juguetonamente y paso lentamente sus dedos por las piernas del moreno agarrando sus nalgas con fuerza

— ¡H-H-Hey ¡ ¡Eso no se va-vale! — El ruso se subió de hombros y alzo al nipón subiéndolo a su cuerpo. — ¡V-Viktor!

Sin atender a sus suplicas, agarro el elástico de su bóxer y lo soltó con fuerza llenando el espacio del chirrido de su piel, después agarro las orillas de su ropa interior, las que le cubrían sus glúteos, y las levando atrevidamente dejándolas en el centro en donde se encontraba su pequeña entrada.

— ¿Q-Que tratas de hacer…?— Respondió su pregunta con una sonrisa divertida y amaso su culo con saña sacándole un par de jadeos de la sorpresa que comenzaron a prologarse mucho más—Q-Que injustooooOOoo~

Yuuri pensaba que era muy temprano como para comenzar con este tipo de cosas, pero mírenlo ahí, sin ganas de separarse, con las uñas enterradas en la espalda de su esposo que no paraba de estrujar su trasero, pellizcándolo con fuerza y dejando la forma de sus palmas en rojo en ellas.

—D-D-DetenteeEeEe~— Viktor rio ante su rostro. La saliva que escurría de sus labios y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir hacían de su acto mucho más placentero.

— ¿Y lo dices con un rostro así?

Desvió la mirada y mordiéndose los labios cuando un gemido se incrusto en su garganta, esas crueles manos comenzaron a recorrer sus muslos, la yema de sus dedos subía y bajaba, rozada su entrada y después tortuosamente tocaba su coxis volviendo con la misma rutina. Gustaba darle golpecitos a sus testículos y estiraba la liga de su ropa interior apretando su pene erecto con malicia. Con una que conocía muy bien en Viktor.

—¡Ah!

Cuando la alarma sonó indicando que era hora de levantarse y Viktor agarro la sabana cubriéndolo con él en ella, a oscuras y con las sensaciones chillando a un rojo vivo, no tuvo de otras que dejarse llevar por la dulce sensación del sexo mañanero.

* * *

— ¿En verdad no puedo acompañarte?

Esta vez la casa estaba sumida en el ruidoso sonido de la aspiradora que utilizaba el moreno. Vestido con su ropa de verano, un short rojo corto, y una camisa de tirantes blanca, se encargaba de limpiar mientras que su esposo Viktor se alistaba para irse estando más atontado que cualquier otra cosa, obviamente viendo su trasero.

— Viktor….

— ¡A-Ah! No creo que haya una razón por la que tengas que ir…todo estará bien

Se levantó del sillón y tomo la cintura del nipón acercándolo a su cuerpo con delicadeza, Yuuri apago la aspiradora y se dejó atrapar por los trabajados brazos de su esposo, mientras que su delgada y estilizada figura se acomodaba al ancho torso del albino.

— ¿Seguro….? —Toco con ligereza sus labios acercándose íntimamente, el espacio reducido se volvió caliente y asfixiante, hoy andaban ansiosos, con ganas de muchas cosas, con las hormonas alborotadas.

—Si…

Se quedó embobado por sus cobrizos a través de sus lentes y aliso su cabello hacia atrás ocultando la verdadera razón por la que no quería que fuera.

La razón era tan sencilla y tan infantil, que causaba en él un gran impacto, un impacto que tenía nombre y ese era celos.

Celos de que todos lo vieran así, con esos short que al alzar una pierna parecía que se vería algo más, por esa camisa de tirantes apretada al pecho, y la marca de sus clavículas, la pigmentación rosácea que tenía en los hombros o en la parte más recóndita de sus muslos. No quería que sus empleados, los jefes de otras empresas, que las mujeres o hasta niños lo vieran. Así que mirándolo con unos ojitos de cachorro hambriento, Yuuri sonrió ladeando la cabeza tratando de descifrar que era lo que en tanto pensaba.

—¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste repentinamente callado

Además…había un detalle que desde hace rato lo estaba molestando. Además de venir las empresas aliadas, las rivales no faltaban y entre ellas la de "JJ Leroy" Ese hombre arrogante y narcisista que a pesar de tener novia, no duraría en ver a su Yuuri con malas intenciones, pero es que ¡Solo mírenlo! Estaba seguro que cualquier heterosexual se volvería gay solo por estar a su lado. Podría hacer un listado de todas las cosas por la cual era afortunado por tenerlo, pero sabía que sería tan infinita que hasta se llevaría toda una vida…

Digamos que en resumen, no pensaba dejar que vieran a Yuuri, que lo vieran en su ropa formal o casual, pero no esa que dejaba ver hasta su apellido.

—Vikt-

—No hagas esa carita que me derrites y calientassssss por favorrrr

Repentinamente lo rodeo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza obligándolo a empinarse, a continuación la nariz del ruso se enterró en su cuello causándole cosquillas y unas manos le agarraron de los muslos con la intención de levantarlo

—A-Ah cre-creo que no es buena idea que llegues ta-tar ¡A-Ah!

Un pequeño gritito salió de sus garganta cuando fue levantando en el aire y obligado a enredar las piernas en la cintura de su marido. Viktor se concentró en sus expresiones con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y retrocedió sentándose en el sillón para dejarlo en su regazo

— ¿ Q-Que pretendes?

Se ruborizo tocando su pecho para separarse pero la situación ya tenía un nombre que Yuuri conocía bien.

—E-Espera ¿No llegaras tarde?

Viktor miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca y sin tomarle importancia apretó a Yuuri más a su cuerpo y le beso la mejilla compartiéndole su respuesta

— Eres alguien realmente lujurioso Viktor NIkiforov — Suspiro Yuuri con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que se subía la camisa de tirantes abriendo los primeros botones del short que estaba utilizando — Toma la responsabilidad

El albino se lamio los labios disfrutando del vivo rojo en el rostro del moreno y hundió los dedos en sus piernas dejando la fuerte marca de su mano .

—Toda caerá en mí, no te preocupes — Yuuri rio jocoso del juego previo y se acercó eróticamente a besarle los labios.

Sus lenguas se encontraron con parsimonia y al contacto, se movieron una contra la otra viscosamente, provocando aquellas sonidos obscenos por todo el lugar, rebotando en las cuatro paredes de su hogar, la saliva que se le escurría por la barbilla y la fuerza con la que Viktor succionaba sus labios tragándose toda su saliva, sintiendo la fogosa sensación asfixiante de sus bocas, y sus pechos juntos.

En el regazo de Viktor, sus muslos se sentían febriles ante el contacto del ruso, las manos agarradas a su camisa y con la boca pegada a sus labios, podía sentir como sus anteojos se escurrían de su nariz, y como los dedos del albino trataban de quedarse impresos en su piel. La ansiada excitación calo tan fuerte en su cuerpo que jadeo largamente separándose del beso bruscamente, luego sus ojos llorosos y extraviados por el placer se quedaron viendo el puente de saliva de sus lenguas que se partía en dos.

—Ah~ S-Si-Sigo p-pensando qu-que llegaras tar…tarde

Ladeo la cabeza conteniendo un gemido y la cabeza del ruso se hundió en su cuello lamiendo su manzana de adán. Las cosas ardientes que pasaron por su cabeza y la manera en la que Viktor acaricio los costados de su pecho deteniéndose en sus pezones rosáceos lo volvieron una máquina de sonidos obscenos.

—Ngh~ N-No to-toques ahí…— Viktor alzo su mirada azulada y el destello azul que relampagueo en ellos solo endureció mas al pobre nipón.

Ya que cuando decía "No toques ahí" era relativamente una invitación a que indagara por donde quisiera, por su espalda, o por sus piernas, por su ombligo o pecho.

E incluso en momentos como eso, Viktor pensaba que si Yuuri fuese un caramelo que pudiese rellenarse de leche, Yuuri sería tan rico, que no se detendría en probarlo, una y otra y otra vez.

Porque mientras que chupaba su cuello dejando un revelador chupetón, sus manos decencias por su estómago hasta su entrepierna, la que se sobresaltaba entre la ropa interior, la que estaba mojada desde la punta hasta la base, la que palpitaba y demandaba atención.

—Mnh…V-V-Viktor hazlo rápido…. — Cuando lo hacían iban lento, el juego previo además de excitante los incitaba a volverse locos al final, después de todo era uno de ellos el que perdía el control y comenzaba a moverse más rápido. — P-Por favor…

Se lamio los labios encantando por la carita ruborizada del moreno y sin mucha prisa agarro las orillas de su short y sin mucha delicadeza, se lo bajo hasta quitárselo dejando que se escurriera de sus piernas.

— ¿Y-Y la ropa inter-

Un dedo se deslizo hacia sus labios callándolo y Yuuri se estremeció bruscamente cuando dos manos se colaron en su boxers y agarraron su culo separándolos sin piedad. Jadeando de la impresión, pego la mirada en la azulada del albino y se colgó de su cuello sintiendo como dos par de dedos se colaban por ahí

—Estas muy blando aquí…¿Sera por lo que hicimos en la mañana?

Sin quitarse los anteojos, enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba y se acercó maliciosamente a besarle. Aww, Yuuri lo sabía, sabía que Viktor lo quería tentar, si hasta podio meterlo de una vez y hacerlo cabalgar en su regazo salvajemente, pero míralo, haciendo comentario subidos de tono mientras que tocaba sus paredes anales con mucha delicadeza.

Deslizando sus dedos, mientras que sus besos se bañaban en saliva, un comienzo lento que terminaba en algo apasionado que comenzaba a calar en sus sistemas, provocando sus gemidos o jadeos salidos de control, hacer el amor con un cuerpo todavía sensible era exquisito, y así se sentía Yuuri en esos momentos sintiendo como el lubricante de la mañana se escurría de sus muslos, los dedos de Viktor adentrándose uno por uno y su entrada contrayendo de placer

—Me estas succionando muy fuerte ¿Quieres que te haga sentir bien?

Parpadeo y un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos empapando sus mejillas. Abrió la boca para responder pero de su garganta broto un gemido y los hilillos de saliva pegados a sus labios y paladar cayeron por las comisuras de su boca haciéndolo ver aún más erótico de lo que se veía con el rubor en sus mejillas.

— Dímelo Yuuri — Contrajo los dedos de sus pies y sintió como una mano se adentraba a su ropa interior para tomar su pene

—Ngh~ Mnh…Y-Y-¡Yo….!

Los dedos del albino salieron de su interior y de un jalón su ropa interior desapareció con rapidez, después fue impulsado hacia arriba hasta que la punta del pene de Viktor toco su entrada, las cosas pasaron tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta cuando el albino se deshizo de su pantalón. Gimió cuando la punta entro pero después salió rápidamente causando un pequeño sonido obsceno que además de avergonzarlo, hacia hecho que la sonrisa del ruso se hiciera más grande

—Dímelo Yuuri~

Respiro profundo y sintió que el halito de su aliento se volvió tan denso como para verlo. Del mismo modo su respiración se volvió tan errática que no duro mucho para que tomara aire aun con más fuerza para recuperarse.

Mientras tanto para Viktor, la vista desde arriba le fascinaba, el rostro de Yuuri lo ponía aún más duro de lo que estaba, mientras que sus mejillas adquirían un color rosáceo y sus ojos un brillo sádico y lujurioso que además de dar miedo, causaba que las hormonas del nipón se descontrolaran en segundos. Eso lo podía comprobar sus boxers húmedos que habían terminado en algún lugar

—V-V- ¡Viktor! H-Hazme se-sentir B-Bi ¡Nhg! ¡Bien!

No hacían falta más suplicas, porque Nikiforov estaba igual de urgido y desesperado que él, y así como lo estaba, así lo trasmitió cuando lo dejo caer de golpe, adentrando su pene por completo, y escuchando como sus testículos rebotaban en el trasero del moreno vulgarmente.

—¡Ahhh~!

Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo con brusquedad y sin ninguna piedad, la reacción fue un gemido largo y chillón que además de haber sonado como si fuera una gata en celo, hacia ocasionado que su interior se contrajera de improvisto.

—Kyaaa~ Yuuri está realmente sensible hoy~

Tembló notablemente y las embestidas comenzaron con rapidez, todas y cada una de ellas tocaba un punto en su interior que lo hacía crispar los dedos y llorar de placer.

Respiro profundo pero se quedó sin aire cuando el agarre de su caderas cambio a su trasero, y se tuvo que inclinar hacia adelante para agarrarse de los hombros de su esposo y así dejarle el paso libre.

—Me encantan los sonidos que hace Yuuri, adoro el sonido de tu piel al chocar con la mía, adoro cuando estás tan lleno que se escurre de tus muslos y te avergüenzas — Se estremeció por la última palabra antes dicha y Viktor se lamio los labios— Sí, así

Comenzó a impulsarse de lo más hondo hasta lo más profundo, deslizando las manos por su espalda y deshaciéndose en un ritmo que se volvió cada vez más repetitivo y agobiante.

— ¡Ah! ¡Nhg~! ¡E-E-Eres….

Rasgo su espalda sin querer y la boca del albino se devolvió hasta sus labios robándole un viscoso beso que se rompió con un grueso hilo de saliva que cayó a sus cuerpos como un puente derrumbándose.

— ¡U-Un pervertido! — Nikiforov abrazo su cuerpo pegando la boca en su oreja y Yuuri deseo no haber dicho eso

—Habla el que me está apretando cada que entro en él, habla el que se quiere masturbar en frente mío pero no puedo por el bochorno, hablas tú, el hombre al que le estoy haciendo el amor y no puedo evitar gemir.

Se coloreo de un rojo granate hasta el cuello y mando todo al carajo. Diablos, Viktor sacaba lo peor de él y ahí estaba. Se concentró en el morbo de escuchar como sus testículos rebotaban en su culo cada que entraba y miro hacia abajo detallando como el pene de su esposo desaparecía dentro suyo como por arte de magia.

Era erótico, pero vulgar y a la vez tan apasionado, que no falto mucho para que se viniera gritando con un fuerte gimoteo de por medio, olvidándose de la hora, y de su ropa manchada, o el sudor, o en como sus labios seguían pegados o sus pezones hinchados y rojizos. No sabía categorizarlo pero cuando tenían sexo, era tan placentero como una primera vez.

—Yuuri estuvo increíble~

El ronroneo de Viktor lo despabilo, cansado y sintiendo algo caliente en su interior, se tocó el vientre sintiéndose realmente sin fuerzas. Sus piernas temblaban y sus muslos vibraban con fuerza. Todavía podía imaginarse el golpe de Viktor en su interior y eso le causaba un espasmo que se comenzaba a volver realmente algo excitante.

— Aww ¿Te encuentras bien? Perdonameperdonameperdoname ¿Fui muy rudo? — El rostro de cachorro angustiado de Viktor lo enterneció. Se enderezo sintiendo que su espalda le mataba y jadeo respirando con lentitud, después negó acercándose a rodear su cuello

—Fuiste igual de siempre, un bruto— Yuuri sonrió— Pero re-realmente me gustó mucho, así que hagámoslo después ¿Si? —Esa era claramente una nueva invitación. Y bueno. Nikiforov no estaba en las facultades de negarse.

—Si tú lo dices~— Le beso la frente con ternura y miro la hora en su reloj

—¿Llegas tarde?

—Si….— Al momento justo de decirlo, Yuuri le pidió ayuda a Viktor y salió de su interior sosteniéndose del sillón para estirarle la mano

—Vamos a bañarnos ¿Si? — Viktor asintió entusiasmado con un rubor en las mejillas pero se deshizo de el cuándo Yuuri tambaleo con la intención de caerse.

—¡Ahhh! ¿E-Estas bien?

—Realmente fuiste un bruto — Lo agarro en brazos y se lo llevo hacia arriba desapareciendo entre los pasillos de su casa.

* * *

Yuuri se quedó en la puerta despidiéndose de Viktor y pensó en lo que le había dicho el albino

" _Yuri y su noviecito vendrán a visitarte, Otabek debe de recoger unos papeles y"_

Desde ahí le había dejado de escuchar y había comenzado a divagar en sus pensamientos. Estaba muy feliz de que Yuri decidiera visitarlo, hacía algún tiempo que no lo había visto y era exactamente porque había dejado de trabajar después de que regreso Mari de nuevo. Claramente iba en su lugar cada que tenía algún inconveniente, inconvenientes como ¿Partirse una uña? Situaciones que no tenían al caso pero en las que igual debía de remplazarla.

Por tal razón no lo había visto en algunos meses y volverlo a ver era sumamente emocionante para él. Aumentando el hecho de que venía con Otabek, un empleado de la empresa de Viktor, el chico que según le había comentado Plisetsky le había recomendado. Era vergonzoso recordar eso, pero más si agregabas el hecho de que se había vuelto cierto, claro que solo para él y Viktor.

Y es que había un pequeño problema entre esos dos y es que eran muy lentos, los dos decían que solo eran amigos, amigos no sé qué, amigos que se agarran de la mano y pasean, amigos que duermen en la misma cama, solo "Amigos".

Sin embargo, para Viktor, un adulto que sin pena podía decir que las mamadas de Yuuri eran muy buenas, sabía que no era así. Que detrás de toda esa capa solo había tensión, una parecida a la de la cuerda al endurecerse en el arco antes de tirar, una que pronto explotaría. Entonces mientras que Viktor solo miraba y se reía, Yuuri se quedaba expectante a la espera de poder ayudarlos. Entonces ahora que sabía eso, tenía la certeza de que esta vez sí sería de ayudar ¡Además por fin podría conocer al dichoso Otabek! Había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo pero por estar realmente ocupado en _cosas_ con Viktor, no había podido detallarlo, mirarlo bien y sobretodo calificarlo.

Tenía en mente como era según Viktor y como lo recordaba, kazajo, pelinegro, cabello rapado en la nuca y expresión neutral y penetrante. Todo lo contrario a Viktor, todo lo contrario a los gustos de Yuuri en sí.

—Aww ¿A qué horas llegaran?

Estaba en el sofá acariciando la cabeza de Makkachin, había limpiado el desastre y se había cambiado de ropa, se había relajado en la bañera y ahora estaba como nuevo, aun con los chupones en el cuello resaltando a un color rojizo fuerte, pero bien y para nada débil.

— ….¿Cómo le estará yendo a Viktor? — En el momento justo cuando ese pensamiento se cruzó por su mente, el timbre sonó.

Jovialmente y subiéndose los lentes de montura azul, se levantó del sofá y con el caniche atrás, abrió la puerta encontrándose como esperaba, con una cabellera rubia y una pelinegra.

Una cabellera pelinegra muy baja. Más baja de lo que esperaba. Yuuri no lo podía creer…ese kazajo era más bajo que él.

Midiendo unos 1.68 de altura y él unos 1.73 se sentía realmente gigante. Y hasta abochornado. ¿De dónde había surgido el pensamiento de que sería más alto?

—Oí cerdo, por lo menos se saluda. No te quedes como un retrasado viéndonos las caras —Tan chistoso como siempre, Yuri Plisetsky lo miro con sus ojos huraños y afilados, desfilando un arrogante vistazo a su casual ropa de verano no tan _reveladora_ como la otra. — Tch, siempre tan to-

— ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Lo acerco hacia sí y lo abrazo a su pecho aprovechándose de la altura. Desordenando su pelo rubio como si fuera un pequeño niño y apretando su cuerpo con fuerza como una abuela a su nieto.

— No te veo desde hace unos meses y solo me saludas así —Reprocho con un mohín dibujado en la boca para luego observar como las mejillas del ruso se ponían rojas de la vergüenza y tal vez cólera que le hacía sentir.

—¡A-A ti n-no te im-importa!

Desvió la mirada gruñendo bajo la atenta mirada del kazajo y el nipón. Luego los dos cruzaron miradas y Altin trago saliva disimuladamente contemplando la brillante sonrisa del moreno.

 _Para Yurio, Yuuri es alguien muy importante, por lo tanto si quieres conquistar a ese rubiecito, te aconsejo que te lleves bien con él._

— ¡Mu-mucho gusto!

S _olo no la cagues Otabek._

Las fuertes palabras de su jefe, Viktor Nikiforov, sonaban como un eco en toda la habitación que era en este instante, su cabeza. Los recuerdos, la constante curiosidad de saber porque Yuri no hablaba de nadie más que Yuuri, él porque parecía ser alguien importante en su vida…

Quien creería que fuese porque lo considerara una madre.

O eso le había metido, por diversión, el carismático Viktor.

Yuuri se sobresaltó aflojando su sonrisa y entonces sintió como una gota de sudor frio atravesaba gélidamente su espalda. Esto le olía a Viktor, a una mala interpretación, y a algo que de saberlo, lo mataría de la risa y vergüenza. ¿Qué cosas le habrá metido en la cabeza como para que ese muchachito se viera tan nervioso? Ósea, estaba normal, con un rostro neutral e insípido, pero era realmente notable que su ceja temblaba o que su manzana de adán se movía de más por las contante saliva que tragaba.

Ahh, él tampoco quisiera tener a Viktor como jefe de ser las cosas así.

—E-Es un gusto co-conocerte Otabek, soy Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki — Los dos estrecharon sus manos y Yuuri sintió como le molían la palma por la fuerza dada. En definitiva, este par era el correcto.

* * *

—Así que el calvo está en el dichoso evento ¿eh?

Prepotente y sin ninguna delicadeza, Plisetsky se sintió como en su casa cuando entro a la sala y se sentó en el sofá mientras que él se dirigía a la cocina a sacar un par de galletas de avena que había estado preparando para su llegada. A veces las cosas en la casa se hacían tan aburridas que recurría a la repostería o a su defecto a hacer ejercicio.

Claramente para bajar las lonjas que en una semana por puro ocio recuperaba, aunque bueno, no es como si a Viktor le desagradara, de hecho, siempre que podía, agarraba todo lo que tenía para ofrecer con la saliva escurriendo de sus labios lujuriosamente.

—Sí, todos los años participa y bueno, también gana

Saco la bandeja de galletas y se quitó los guantes comenzando a servir. Después se desato el lazo que tenía detrás de la espalda y dejo el delantal encima del sillón de la sala justo cuando dejaba encima de la mesa, un plato de galletas y dos vasos de leche.

— Sírvanse, sin miedo — Sonrió con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y el rubio alzo la mirada chasqueando la lengua

— ¿Qué crees que somos? ¿Niños?

Yuuri sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a la cocina mirando si en la nevara hay más pedazos de torta, aquella matrimonial y cara que Viktor compro pensando que era su aniversario de casados hace algunos días. Lo peor de todo es que ya lo habían celebrado hace unos meses pero el albino se le había olvidado, de nuevo.

Cuando la encontró, la saco y partiéndolo en dos grandes pedazos, se lavó las manos y se las seco igualmente llevando el plato a la sala nuevamente

—También hay past…

Se quedó boquiabierto notablemente satisfecho y sonrió. Yuri Plisetsky se embutía de galletas mordiéndolas con rapidez y tragándoselas con ayuda de la leche que le hacía un bigote blanco en los labios. Las migajas quedaron impregnadas en las comisuras de su boca y el moreno pudo notar la pequeña pero visible sonrisa en el rostro de Otabek

— _¿Gue millas?_ (¿Que miras?)

Con la boca llena, Yurio contemplo el leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas del nipón y se avergonzó. No podía negarlo, era evidente que le habían encantado las galletas, desprendían un aroma que se le hacía agua la boca.

Yuuri guardo silencio y luego se rio suavemente atrayendo la atención de los dos. Abochornado por esa reacción empezó a hacer ademanes para abanicarse su rostro febril y abandono la sala dejando los pasteles.

Otabek se quedó callado en todo momento hasta que Yuri miro el pastel con la saliva escurriendo cómicamente de sus labios y enternecido, le acerco el plato.

—Comételo tú, yo no quiero.

El rubio le miro con los ojos parecidos a un borreguito degollado, y el kazajo desvió la mirada guardando la compostura. Estaba en la casa de su jefe, era mejor no hacer nada indebido…

—Otabek, mi esposo dejo unos papeles para ti, déjame traerlos— Sobresaltándose asintió frunciendo el ceño por su actitud, luego el azabache subió las escaleras sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

El silencio después de eso, fue realmente tranquilo, por lo menos para el kazajo que veía comer al rubio con mucha emoción. Sin embargo esa calma que habían estado cosechando se estropeo cuando el teléfono del ruso sonó indicando que le había llegado un mensaje.

En el momento en el que saco su celular y descubrió que era una foto y un video, además de reproducirlo y reírse a carcajadas, se lo mostro a Altin escudriñando como su rostro no cambiaba tanto como se esperaba pero si conservaba para él, un poco de gracia.

—El cerdo debe de ver esto.

—Me paso una carpeta y la revise por si algo…descubrí que no eran los papeles correctos pero tranquilo, los he acomodado.

Bajando las escalera termino de hablar destacando como el silencio hacia presencia en el lugar y se acercó curioso al notar la jocosa y extraña sonrisa que tenía trazada en los labios el rubio.

—Mira esto

Entrecerró los ojos y por primera vez en su vida, Yuri Plisetsky sintio un escalofrió en su espalda igual al estremecimiento de ser regañado por tu madre justo con las manos en la masa. Poniéndose serio de repente, empezó con un tic en los ojos pero lo dijo

—Es de Viktor, Mila me ha mandado un video y fotos de la competencia.

Esa frase fue entonces, el azúcar que endulzo las orejas las del nipón que más aliviado, agarro el celular y se puso a revisar las fotos.

Esta vez por lo que veían, habían decidido hacer un par de circuitos, saltar la cuerda, rodar por colchonetas, saltar en aros o hacer ula- ula por tiempos, empujar llantas y hacer barras. En resumen, varios ejercicios que al acabar las series seguía con el otro.

En las fotos podía contemplar que había ido mucha gente y que las actividades estaban destinadas a hacerse en el campo recreativo privado de la empresa Nikiforov. Había casetas con bancas para descansar y mesas con buffets cubiertos con un plástico. Por lo que veían no habían almorzado y a juzgar por la ultima foto, los únicos que quedaban en la carrera era su esposo, y un pelinegro de sonrisa fanfarrona y pretenciosa.

—Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo….

—Cerdo mira el video, ese es el más importante — Aun más interesado por su extraña atención hacia el video, lo vio y descubrió que se trataba del ultimo circuito que eran saltar en sacos hasta la meta. En este caso todos gritaban como locos el nombre de Viktor animándolo mientras que otra mitad el de un tal JJ.

Las cosas iban tan emocionantes que mientras avanzaba, se mordió una uña observando como el albino ya casi llegando a la meta levantaba los brazos listo para cruzar la cinta de rojo…no obstante, y Yuuri juro que iba a matar a alguien, Jean Jacques Leroy se adelantó con brusquedad y lo empujo con firmeza haciendo que el ruso se estampara contra el suelo justo en su frente.

—H-¡Hey! S-Señor Y-Yuuri no creo que debería seguir apretando el celular así.

Yurio retrocedió asustado y Otabek se adelantó a agarrar el celular con delicadeza antes de que la fuerza ejercida por Yuuri lo destrozara.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — Yuuri quiso responder que sí, pero cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba subiendo por las escaleras para buscar una muda de ropa.

* * *

—Otabek ¿Trajiste tu motocicleta?

Bajo apurado con las llaves en su mano y se acercó al par de adolescentes que estupefactos, detallaron como se alisaba el cabello hacia atrás acariciándose los parpados.

 _Pss, este tipo da miedo cuando se pone serio, deberías decirle que sí_

Escuchando el pequeño susurro del rubio, el pelinegro entendió lo que en verdad trataba de trasmitirle su jefe.

 _Mi esposo da miedo, por favor no lo enojes._

—Sí señor. — Respondiendo firme como un guerrero, paso por la sala sintiendo que estaba en un campo minado y Yuuri al salir y ver la motocicleta se relajó suspirando un poco

—Ire al evento, les pido por favor que cuiden de Makkachin mientras no estoy. No olviden que tampoco deben de abrirle la puerta a extraños y-

—Si si, ya vete.

Subiéndose a la motocicleta, se colocó el casco y sonrió

—Si se preguntan porque no me voy en mi auto, es que esta en el taller — Viendo a través de sus mentes respondió la pregunta que tenían y recibió las llaves de la moto — Y no te preocupes Otabek, en mi adolescencia y para desgracia mía, manejaba una _Yamaha chopper_ _ **(1)**_ _—_ Informo prendiendo el motor— Cuida de Yuri por mi

—¡Hey, no soy un niño!

Yuuri se despidió acelerando velozmente y dejando a espaldas a un Plisetsky rabioso y a un Otabek sorprendido

—Tu mamá es un muy genial….

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Su verdadera motivo no fue querer llamar la atención, de hecho trato de ser lo menor ruidoso a la hora de llegar, aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta la velocidad en la que iba y el freno tan precipitado que hizo, parecía imposible.

Dejo parqueada la moto aun con el casco puesto, y empleados que no había visto en su vida acompañados de sus familias, se le quedaron viendo fijamente. En ese momento, paso una pelirroja a su lado y reconociéndolo, se le acerco

—S-Señor Ni-Nikiforov

Apago el motor y saco las llaves guardándolo en su bolsillo. Después se quitó el casco y como en cámara lenta, por lo menos para los que observaban, Yuuri meneo su melena azabache tratándose de organizar el cabello

—Ah…

—Sí, dime.

Las gafas que tenía colgadas en su camisa se las quito y se las puso deslizando sus dedos por sobre los mechones de pelo que sobresalían de su cabeza.

—S-Sígame…

Dejo el casco colgado en el manubrio y desfilo por el lugar saludando cordialmente a los que conocía, y a los que de primeras, le saludaban. Paso por los circuitos y esquivo a un meloso Chris que quiso regalarle un beso en las mejillas justo cuando vio al albino en un estado deplorable.

Acostado en el suelo con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y un pañuelo sosteniéndose la nariz y posiblemente la sangre que salía, Viktor Nikiforov saboreaba la derrota con su mirada celeste pegada al cielo, embobado y todavía mareado por el golpe, sintió unos pasos cercanos hacia él y después, unas manos cálidas que le levantaron la cabeza y lo recostaron en un regazo

Con la vista borrosa, enfocando la vista en el sol que se veía en el cielo y el rostro que le miraba preocupado, Viktor descubrió unos ojos cobrizos detrás de uno cristales y parpadeo deslizando una sonrisa en sus agrietados labios.

—¿Esto es el cielo…?

Yuuri suspiro enternecido y apretó su nariz con dureza utilizando el pañuelo para limpiarle la sangre. La acción ejercida lo despabilo rápidamente y pronto descubrió que las manos de su esposo estaban acariciando sus hebras albinas y que estaba recostado en lo muslos de Yuuri siendo atendido directamente por el.

—Yuuri es un ángel…A-¡Ay! — el moreno apretó su nariz con el pañuelo y enterró mas la bolsa de hielo en su rostro.

Viktor siempre era así, lastimándose, terminando con un moretón, sin pensar que le lastimaba verlo así solo por un premio…aunque esta vez era diferente, todo era culpa de ese tipo, de ese tal….

— ¡Oh! ¡Así que tuvo que venir tu esposa al rescate eh!

Jean Jacques miro la espalda de la pareja de su siempre rival, Nikiforov, y por la contextura y el tamaño, imagino que era una mujer, una mujer que se vestía muy masculinamente pero una al fin y al cabo.

— ¡Se nota que eres solo un perded-

Sin embargo las palabras se le quedaron colgadas en la lengua cuando el moreno volteo a verlo. Su pecho plano, sus facciones suaves pero masculinas, todo de él gritaba hombre.

JJ se quedo boquiabierto y confirmando sus sospechas, el anillo en el dedo del moreno brillo con intensidad ante la intensa luz del día. Ese chico que aparentaba menos de lo que tenia se levantó del suelo y se le acerco intimidándole un poco más.

Su familia devota a la religión…no tenía ni idea que Viktor estuviera casado con un hombre. Era como si hubiera vivido debajo de una piedra.

—¿Usted es el señor Jean Jacques- Leroy? — _Pero que importaba_ , pensó Jean, a él no le incumbía nada de eso.

—El mismo que canta y baila ¿Por qué? —Pregunto galante y rebosante de sonrisas que desaparecieron en un segundo.

Yuuri Nikiforov, esposo de Viktor Nikiforov se subió las mangas de su camisa y sin vacilar, planto su puño cerrado en toda la mejilla derecha del que se hacía llamar Jean Jacques.

El golpe resonó por todo el lugar y Yuuri sintió que algo traqueo cuando el cuerpo del canadiense cayó como un saco de papas al suelo. Agito su mano ensangrentada y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero mientras que en el suelo y estupefacto, Viktor le veía con los ojos bien abiertos.

Él no era violento, era el hombre más pacífico que pudieses conocer, al que empujabas y te pedía perdón. Ese que vivía en armonía con todos a su alrededor con la ideología de que el dialogo era primero antes que los puños. No obstante, y en esta situación, algo se había salido de control, y Yuuri lo sabía.

—Espero que aprendas que jugar sucio trae consecuencias.

Se limpió el puño con su pañuelo y luego a su encuentro llego una pelinegra con un maquillaje despampanante, arrodillada hacia el canadiense y su cuerpo inconsciente en donde solo vería pajaritos que daban muchas vueltas.

Yuuri no se molestó en dar explicaciones y retrocedió a su encuentro con el albino.

—Vámonos ya, el evento ya se acabó — Lo levanto del suelo aprovechando que ya se podía sentar y ayudándolo a caminar, Viktor lo detuvo sosteniéndose el pañuelo en la nariz

—Yuuri….no gane el premio para ti.

Respiro profundo y entonces exploto sin querer. Las mejillas se le pintaron tanto que temió que fuera notable su sonrojo, a eso le siguió el enternecimiento de sus palabras y sus ojos triste que decían sin duda que quería ganárselo para él. Que todo era para él.

Sus ojos se aguaron pero así de rápido, sus lágrimas se esfumaron y solo tomo la mano del albino y lo condujo hacia la motocicleta

—Yo ya tengo un premio, y ese eres tú…

Se colocó el casco y prendió la moto volteando a ofrecerle el otro al ruso, sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Viktor se había separado del pañuelo y con un chorro de sangre escurriendo de su nariz, hipo restregándose los ojos como un pequeño niño llorón

—Y-¡Yuuri es mi héroe! — Se quitó el casco y se acercó al ruso haciendo a un lado su fleco albino. La gran frente brillosa de su esposo le hizo gracia pero solamente se dispuso a besarla con cariño y limpiarle las lágrimas mientras que se subía a la motocicleta.

—Vámonos, hice galletas de avena~

Para que no se dijera que no se acordaba de esas mínimas cosas. Viktor lo miro por un momento, se limpió la nariz de nuevo con el pañuelo y le entrego a él, la bolsa de hielos.

Antes de arrancar, los brazos del ruso lo agarraron por la espalda y de nuevo el oji-azul exclamo esa frase

 _¡Yuuri es mi héroe!_

Mientras que arrancaba a toda velocidad por el pavimento de la carretera.

* * *

No fue sorpresa llegar y ver a dos adolescentes agazapados en el sofá semi desnudos. Viktor ignoro esto pasando de largo y Mamá Yuuri pues…

—¡Vayan a hacerlo, pero no aquí!

Y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ya no había respeto en los jóvenes de hoy en día.

—Yuuri~ Amor~ Se me enfermera hoy ¿Si? Me siento malito~

…Saben qué, nada de eso importa ahora.

— ¡V-Voy!

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Ninna Tendo: ¡Gracias por leer! :DD ¡Y que bueno que te haya gustado! Viktor es todo un pervertido JJAJAJA PERO TAMBIEN UN LLORON XDD, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y todo el fic. Besos~_**

 ** _NUMENEESSE:_** ** _ViKTOR ES DE TODO XDD hasta lloron JAJAJJ, Espero que te haya gustado el fic, nos veremos a la próxima~ besos~_**

 ** _Luna Kagamine:_** ** _HOLA DEAR :D ¡Kyaaa! Lo sé, hay muy pocos que son asi xD, yo si he leido un monton de esos ajajjajaj xD sobretodo en mangas, JAJAJJA Todos disfrutamos de su sufrimiento 7v7 ¡Que bueno que lo describi bien! JAJAJ cada que me lo imagino me es mas facil de hacer xD ajjajajaj ¡Sí! Y eso que siempre escribo OCC por precaución xD Si Viktor fuera a un casino creeme que perderia todo JAJAJJA pero si se trata de sexo y Yuuri TODO ES POSIBLE AJJAJJA Quise que fuera asi, divertido pero pervertido a la vez xD Si nena, :c este es el ultimo buuu. ¡SIEMPRE JAJAJAJ! Adoro contestar tus reviews(?) ¡Gracias por todo! JAJJAJ El hard es el vino y la melosidad el pan 7v7 AWWW QUIERO VER EL REVIEW XDD, muchas por leer nena, espero que te haya gustado y volvamos a vernos de nuevo uvu. Besos~_**

* * *

 ** _Gente, hemos llegado al fin de esta historia. OwO ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE ME SIGUIERON DESDE EL INICIO Y A LOS QUE LLEGARON DESPUES! :D Si eres un fantasma, es tu oportunidad de brillar y decir, me gusto en uno review. Con eso me basta todo, los amo en verdad, gracias por leerme y a estos dos._**

 ** _Espero verlos de nuevo - El lunes y martes respectivamente - xDDD y subir mas fics pendientes que debo terminar._**

 ** _¿Merezco un Review! ¡EL TAN ESPERADO FINAL A LLEGADO! OwO Nuestra pareja ahora es feliz._**

 ** _Nos vemos~_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


End file.
